A large party of friends
by maddyv
Summary: What if Mr Bingley had more friends than just Mr Darcy? What if he brought some friends along with him to Netherfield when he rented. The larger party could have significant impact on the interactions of the neighbourhood...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi and hello every Jane Austin fan out there. Thank you for clicking on this story, my fourth. Less contentious than the last one I hope, although I cannot guarantee no surprises.**

 **this story is based on the what if... Mr Bingley brought more friends to Netherfield with him.**

 **a little insight in to my strange mind. I have always thought it strange when the pemberley housekeeper informs Elizabeth that Mr Darcy will be bringing "a large party of friends" and he turns up with his sister, his one friend and his friends sisters. Doesn't seem like "a large party" to me. Now I know that this is a line from pemberley but it got me thinking on bingley, new house, and how friendly he was. Wasn't it reasonable for him to invite more friends? I have completely made up everyone else in his party. If their characters resemble other stories I am sorry. Unintentional.**

 **disclaimer the original story and characters belong to Jane Austin.**

 **feel free to provide constructive criticism. Apologies for grammatical or regency errors, I endeavour to correct as I proof read but it was never my strong suit at school.**

 _... An invitation to dine at Longborn was dispatched but Mr Bingley was obliged to be in town. Mrs Bennet was quite disconcerted. She could not imagine what business he could have in town after having so lately arrived in Hertfordshire. Lady Lucas quieted her fears a little by starting the idea of his being gone to London to get a large party of friends._

 _A report soon followed that Mr Bingley was to bring twelve ladies and seven gentlemen with him to the assembly. The girls grieved over such a number of ladies, but were comforted by the day before the ball on hearing, that instead of twelve he brought only six with him from London..._

"His five sisters and a cousin, my dear Charlotte are you certain? And there are seven gentlemen?"

"My dear Mrs Bennet, I am only reporting what has come by way of servant gossip, it is said that six ladies arrived and they were his sisters and a cousin. The number of gentlemen was less certain, and I know nothing of their relationship to the principal."

Mrs Bennet promptly turned to Lady Lucas and they exchanged suppositions and conjectures.

Elizabeth and Charlotte listened to the exchange of their mothers, as they began to discuss such news, and sighed. Both young women were wearing equal expressions of compassion and acceptance. As long as these women were within a short walk of each other they would gossip. Elizabeth was just glad that her friend was happy to come and keep her company and they did not spend more time speculating on Mr Bingley and his party of friends than necessary.

.

When the party entered the assembly room the group became the object of much attention. Due to the large number of unknown ladies and gentlemen it took a long time for reports of the individuals to circulate. It was widely believed that two or three of the ladies were sisters to the famed Mr Bingley and perhaps a cousin or two. But there were definitely some unrelated members of his party and all were eager to be told any hint of gossip.

Elizabeth was laughing with Charlotte about the absurdity of the local gentry as she watched all of the matrons of the area flutter their fans and pass information amongst each other. It was not long until Elizabeth noticed her mother waving her over and she dutifully headed to her mothers side after rolling her eyes at Charlotte.

"My dears" Mrs Bennet began "Mr Bingley is on his way over with Sir William."

"Mrs Bennet, Mr Bingley has expressed a desire to be acquainted with you and your daughters"

"How kind sir. This is my eldest, Jane, and Elizabeth. My next is there, Mary. And Kitty and Lydia you see there dancing"

"A pleasure to meet you all"

"Do you like to dance yourself sir?" Mrs Bennet was determined

"There is nothing I love better. And if you are not otherwise engaged I would ask for your hand, Miss Bennet, for the next two dances?"

"I am not engaged sir" Jane smiled beautifully at the handsome gentleman before her.

"You have brought a large party with you sir, it would suggest you have many good friends and does you credit I am sure"

At these words one of the party, a tall dark haired man stalked away. Elizabeth watched in amusement as the gentleman evidently wished to avoid an introduction.

"Yes Mrs Bennet. I am blessed with many friends and family who are visiting me. I have three sisters, you see over there" he pointed in the direction of a group of newcomers "they are stood with one of their husbands, Mr Hurst and my cousin Mr and Mrs Howson and their daughter Miss Howson." A group made their way towards Mr Bingley as he was stood conversing "And allow me to introduce some gentlemen friends of mine Mr Megash and his wife Lady Anna-Maria Megash"

Mrs Bennets eyes widened at the mention of the title, she must be the daughter of a peer of the realm. The couple greeted everyone then moved away to allow for more introductions.

"And some of my friends from Cambridge, Mr Chetham and Mr Hervey"

Murmured greetings all round as the ladies were introduced in turn.

"Miss Bennet" Mr Chetham spoke up, "might I ask for the next two dances?"

Mrs Bennet looked like she might burst with happiness with another request for Jane's hand. Jane looked embarrassed and gently spoke up

"I am sorry sir but I am already engaged for the next set"

Mr Chetham looked crestfallen but recovered and secured her hand for the two next.

Darcy had moved away from the loud woman that Bingley was being introduced to, he had agreed to accompany his friend but hadn't realised that there would be so many in attendance. He knew he had the most experience with the biggest estate but there was more than enough to people to help Bingley. He was still in agony over the events of the summer and socialising was the last thing he wanted to do. He would have stayed at Netherfield if not for the hints Miss Bingley dropped of staying with him.

He walked the room and then joined Mr and Mrs Megash who were good friends, when he saw Lady Anna-Maria smile in the direction of Bingley. He may not have done if his friend hadn't drew his attention but as it was he looked back at the group of gentlemen still stood with the Bennet ladies. Bingley was smiling, as he always did, and the blonde lady seemed to be his object, yes she would be just Mr Bingley's type. As he cast his eyes over the other ladies he noticed the look of happiness on the younger brunette Bennet lady. Darcy was struck by the direction of her gaze. She seemed to be happy for her sister. A rare look, most ladies of the ton would be jealous or calculating but she just seemed happy.

The whole group laughed at something said and he saw Mr Bingley lead the eldest Miss Bennet to the dance floor. The younger looked up in surprise as Mr Chetham obviously asked for her hand and she smiled at him before being led to the floor. Mr Darcy was struck by the beautiful expression of her dark eyes which rendered her face uncommonly intelligent.


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy spent the next several dances trying, unsuccessfully, to not watch Elizabeth Bennet dance. He did his duty and danced with Miss Bingley, who was his hostess, and with the two other single ladies of his group so as not to show a preference, and then resumed pacing the walls as was his usual want. Occasionally joined by one or other of the gentlemen of the party.

Miss Elizabeth Bennet had a delightful dance with Mr Chetham. He was not overly intelligent but was cheerful and engaging and conversed easily. His gaze kept wondering to Jane, but Elizabeth did not begrudge her sister the focus. Elizabeth did notice that Jane's attention seemed to be solely on Mr Bingley and when they exchanged partners her attention was often drifting.

Elizabeth enjoyed her dance with Mr Bingley also. He had similar happy manner to Mr Chetham but seemed to possess more varied a discourse, more substance. She liked him very much and felt such a similarity in turn of mind that he and Jane would suit well. Although she laughingly conceded to herself that she would no doubt have to wait to considers Jane's opinions on the matter.

Elizabeth was fortunate enough to dance with all the gentlemen that Mr Bingley had introduced on that first meeting. She noted the tall gentleman walking the room and did not care much for his general expression of contempt which he did not try to hide from her neighbours. Mr Hurst and Mr Howson did not dance much, preferring the company of some of the married gentlemen of the room.

One dance Elizabeth had chosen to sit with her sister, Mary, she had danced many back to back and felt the need for a rest and was hoping to persuade her sister to dance. Darcy had stopped nearby and Bingley came for a moment from the set to persuade him to stand up.

"Darcy, I must have you dance. You cannot keep on in this stupid manner"

"Bingley you know how I detest the activity, unless I am particularly acquainted with my partner. I have danced with the single ladies of my party and know no other"

"Don't be ridiculous man, I am sure an introduction to another young lady could be arranged."

"You are dancing with the only handsome lady in the room"

"I agree she is an angel, I believe I may already have competition for her delightful conversation. But perhaps I could persuade you to dance with her sister. She is charming, and very pretty too and is sat out at the moment"

"I have not been introduced to any of her sisters, but I am in no humour to give consequence to ladies who have been slighted by other men"

"Come Darcy, you must see the lady I meant" Elizabeth was mortified by Bingley nodding in her direction and immediately coloured and turned to Mary.

Without turning round Darcy commented "I have not seen any lady here who is more than tolerable, you best return to your partner"

Bingley returned to his partner, Elizabeth felt that her opinion of the proud man was more justified and moved off to tell the latest offence to her friend Miss Lucas. Darcy watched her move across the dance floor and laugh with another lady and felt cold. He had noticed this lady, she was the one who looked happy for her sister rather than jealous as so many of his acquaintances would be. And he had called her tolerable within her hearing! How rude could he be. And worse she was laughing, rather than crying or being silly, she may well be someone he would like to know.

Darcy made up his mind and approached Bingley after the dancing and asked to be introduced to her and her sister. Jane smiled at him and agreed immediately and they made their way to Elizabeth and Charlotte who were deep in conversation with Lady Anna-Maria.

Elizabeth saw them coming and did something she never thought she would do. She hinted to Mr Megash that she would like to dance the next set and accepted his polite invitation. She could not understand why Mr Darcy was making his way over to her but decided he had realised she had heard his slight and was going to request a dance or try to apologise, neither was something she wished to hear.

When the two parties met Jane began with

"Elizabeth, may I introduce Mr Darcy of Derbyshire, Mr Darcy my sister Miss Elizabeth Bennet" Jane turned to include Charlotte in the introduction.

Everyone bowed and curtsied and Mr Darcy was just addressing Elizabeth when the notes of the next dance were played and Mr Megash claimed his dance.

"Pray excuse me" Elizabeth dropped a quick curtsy and moved to the floor.

Bingley requested Miss Lucas to dance and Jane, who had already been asked, was swept away by her partner.

Lady Anna Maria and Mr Darcy were left together. One staring after the lady who had clearly moved to avoid him the other staring in amusement at the look on her friends face.

"Mr Darcy, is this the first time someone has moved away from you at a ball perchance?"

Mr Darcy recovered and turned to Lady Anna Maria.

"I believe it may just be"

Mr Darcy had known Lady Anna Maria Megash when she was younger but had not been close. She was in her prime season at about the time Darcy was too young to be looking for a life partner. He had been close friends with her husband and since her marriage a few years previous they had often been in each other's company. She was a lady who could play the games of the ton with skill but showed a vastly different personality to those with whomever she was intimate and she had been on good terms with Mr Darcy for some time now. They even referred to each other by their first names when not in company. Mr Megash had the highest opinion of Mr Darcy and between the three of them, Darcy Bingley and him, there was a steady friendship which bordered on brotherly.

"Your face is quite the picture I must say" Anna Maria had no designs on Mr Darcy asking her to dance, although they got on well they both preferred to converse in relative privacy and only danced if it served a purpose, such as chasing away unwanted partners.

"I am sure it is my lady. How are you finding the evening so far?"

"Well I did not hold high hopes, but so far I have found two ladies that I would like to know better. And my husband seems content so far, but as we both know his attention may well not last."

"I hope that is not the case. Your presence here is a relief to me"

Lady Anna-Maria laughed "I am sure it is, now would you like another opportunity to dance with the enchanting Miss Elizabeth Bennet?"

Darcy did not respond but looked to the set where Miss Bennet was laughing at something Bingley said, for Bingley was next to her dancing with Miss Lucas, he nodded almost imperceptibly and she led him to the part of the room where she knew that Miss Elizabeth would perform her curtsy, whispering a few words of advice on the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth had not noticed the movement of the gentleman she had recently avoided, and so was surprised and a little dismayed when she turned around to find herself addressed by Mr Darcy. He took her so much by surprise in his application for her hand that, without knowing what she did, she accepted him.

He immediately turned from her and addressed Miss Lucas asking how she was enjoying the dance and the group talked agreeably until the next set was called. Elizabeth had to review her current opinion about Mr Darcy given how agreeable he currently was trying to be.

Her dance with the gentleman in question did not help her to sketch his character. He barely spoke to her, only the barest of answers to her questions, and seemed to maintain an air of disdain throughout. She came away with the feeling that he was either incredibly haughty or incredibly shy. She found it hard to give credence to the latter given that he was a man of the world and would be familiar with society at large.

Mr Darcy found his mind in turmoil. He was drawn to the beautiful eyes of his dance partner, dark brown with some bright flecks of green through them. He found himself so uncomfortable in her presence he could barely form a thought in his head let alone make decent conversation. He almost laughed as he felt like a school boy talking to a girl for the first time. It took all of his control to not blush when his hand held hers and her body swished past his. What was happening? He made sure he answered her questions and took her back to her sisters after the set and then he beat a hast retreat to think about the unusual effect she had on him.

The rest of the ball passed pleasantly for all. Elizabeth was asked for two dances by Mr Hervey, much to her mothers pleasure. Mr Darcy danced with no others, also noticed and talked about by Mrs Bennet. Jane was admired, as Elizabeth knew she would be. Mr Bingley was everything charming and was loud in his appreciation of the ball and was suitably upset at the time it ended.

.

There was no time for a discussion between Elizabeth and Jane on their return to Longbourn and the party at Netherfield followed Mr and Mrs Howson's lead and retired soon after arriving back at the great house, also not allowing for much discussion.

Caroline Bingley was most vexed with the evening. Darcy had barely looked at her and all of the menfolk had fallen over themselves to get to the local beauty, Miss Jane Bennet. She had to acknowledge that she was a sweet girl and had she not had so many guests she may have wished to know her better. Given that they had enough guests she felt no need to extend any intimacies with the local gentry, if one could call them that.

When Darcy had stood up with one of the locals she could have screamed. He rarely danced with anyone other than his own party. What was he thinking? And to top it all of she could not even persuade him to disparage the neighbourhood. She would have to think on it and decide how to act.

.

The next morning Miss Lucas and Maria called to discuss the event of the dance with the Bennets. Once the initial discussion about the newcomers had passed, including of course all that was known of their connections and fortune, the topic of the respective dance partners was brought about.

"But of course there are now several very eligible gentlemen in the neighbourhood to be sure. Mr Bingley and Mr Chetham are all charm and affability. I do so like them immensely" Mrs Bennet led the conversation.

Elizabeth leaned in and whispered to Charlotte "no doubt helped by their preference for Jane"

"I don't know what you are speaking of Miss Lizzie but you could have used some of those powers of conversation for your dance partner. Why Mr Darcy is the most eligible of all of them and yet you barely spoke two words to him"

"I assure you mama I tried to talk to him, he seemed to be indisposed to conversation"

"Likely due to your impertinence child. But never mind. He is so great a man he is unlikely to look to the neighbourhood for a bride, most likely will be looking for a peer of the realm. But that is no excuse for incivility "

"No ma'am" Elizabeth refrained from rolling her eyes and threw Charlotte a grateful look when she squeezed her hand

"Mrs Bennet did you hear about Mrs Long's conversation with Mr Bingley about Jane being the handsomest lady in the room"

Mrs Bennet was suitably distracted and a discussion about the dances was continued. Elizabeth walked Charlotte part way back home offering a chance for a more private discussion.

"Jane seems to have two potential admirers does she not?"

"Yes indeed, although I have yet to discuss her feelings on the matter but both men seem to have happy manners and are well disposed. She could do worse than either. I hope she will have a chance to get to know them both."

"And you my dear Eliza? You had two gentlemen interested"

"Oh Charlotte, Mr Hervey was clearly a flatterer and only focused on me whilst I was immediately before him. He paid everyone the same amount of attention, including you my good friend. And I am at a loss to make out Mr Darcy. He seemed so severe, so cold for most of the night and yet he clearly made an effort to seek my hand for a dance and to converse with you before hand."

"Well I dare say we shall see on all counts how things progress"

"Wise council as always my dear Charlotte. I shall leave you here. But I must ask, do any of the gentlemen appeal to you? With four new eligible gentlemen in the region all the young ladies should be swooning today."

Charlotte laughed "you know I am not romantic. I have long felt that no man will likely inspire such feelings in me and I am merely looking for a comfortable home. If the gentlemen showed any interest I would do what I could to advance that but as it stands they all appeared quite taken with you and your sister"

Elizabeth smiled sadly, unhappy with how her friend felt overlooked in her presence but acknowledged there was not much to be done. She was thankful that her friendship prevailed regardless.

"I did like some of the ladies of the party. I would be interested in calling with you if you plan to do so soon?" Charlotte added.

A positive engagement to call on the morrow was set.

 **so I have mostly finished this story, but I am not happy with the end. I am hoping that posting/rereading will inspire me somewhat. My posting schedule may not be quite as good as it has in the past (usually I post two or three chapters daily). We shall have to see... Happy reading**


	4. Chapter 4

A **/N wow, thank you all for reading and reviewing.**

 **i recognise some names from previous stories, some new too which is great! So Nancyjeanne, jeannineinsd, lauramari, motherof8, nanciellen, nyt, mega700201 and regency 1914 the next couple of chapters are for you. Thank you!**

It was not long before Elizabeth and Jane managed to find some time to discuss the events of the Meryton assembly.

"Dear Jane, you were much admired at the assembly"

"Oh Elizabeth, I was so flattered. Mr Bingley asked for my hand so precipitously and he was so charming. Then to be asked by Mr Chetham also. I did not expect such attention"

"Did you not dear Jane? I did for your sake. None of the gentlemen could help but noticed you were five times prettier than any other lady present"

Jane blushed prettily, proving Elizabeth's point.

"And which gentleman did you find most agreeable. Dare I ask?"

"Well they were all of them most charming. Mr Hervey included, for he asked for my hand too, although I know you thought him overly so. They all of them danced with yourself also dearest. What is your opinion? And of course Mr Darcy danced with you, and no other young lady from the area."

"Yes well I have yet to form an opinion on Mr Darcy. One moment he is most vexingly arrogant and the next eager to please. I guess we shall see. I would not think too long about his asking me to dance. He was coerced by his good friend of whom we were speaking, and was likely trying to make up for his earlier slight. and you, my cunning sister, have deftly changed the subject" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at Jane.

"Well, I do confess I enjoyed Mr Bingley's conversation I believe. He is well favoured and has such happy manners. All that a young man aught to be. Mr Chetham was most pleasant but I confess I did not enjoy my dance with Mr Hervey as much."

"Tis as I suspected. Mr Chetham seems quite taken with you but I thought you seemed to be more interested in knowing Mr Bingley. I am hopeful we shall get to know the whole party. I did enjoy my conversation with Lady Anna-Maria very much and would wish to know her more. What did you think of Mr Bingley's sisters? I saw him introduce you to them. They do not have the manners of their brother."

"Not at all. But I think they are all pleasing. Mrs Hurst was the oldest and has been married for almost a year, Miss Bingley is to keep house for Mr Bingley and Miss Lucy seems like a pleasant young lady, although a little shy in her sisters company. I think they shall all be charming neighbours."

"One of them maybe"

They laughed as they returned to the house, intending on suggesting waiting on the ladies of Netherfield on the morrow.

.

The Bennet carriage could comfortably carry six and Elizabeth managed to persuade Mrs Bennet to allow Charlotte to accompany them. Although it turned out that Mary did not wish to go and Kitty and Lydia were already engaged with Maria. Elizabeth wondered if Charlotte had planned this but did not complain.

So it was that Mrs Bennet and her two eldest were accompanied by Charlotte Lucas as they called on the new inhabitants of Netherfield park.

They were shown into the drawing room and introduced to the ladies present. Mr Bingley's sister, Caroline, was clearly acting as hostess and welcomed them with civility if not with warmth.

Mrs Hurst and Miss Lucy Bingley were as Jane had described. They seemed to defer to Caroline in conversation and Elizabeth decided that she would have to talk to each alone if she wished to make any progress to sketch their characters.

Mrs Howson and Miss Howson were very genteel and a pleasure to converse with. Mrs Bennet was very impressed by their manners and conversational skills. Mrs Howson and Mr Bingley senior had been first cousins and the two sides of the family had been in business together and remained close. When Mr Howson and Mr Bingley sr had sold the business they had built together they both vowed to buy estates close together and become landed gentry. Mr Howson had managed to find and purchase an estate within a few short months. Mr Bingley had not and had left the idea with his son.

Mrs Bennet continued to converse with Mrs Howson for the rest of the visit and was in awe of the people she had met and places she had been. Mrs Bennet was the daughter of the local attorney, a gentleman by profession, but she had not been raised with much knowledge of how wider society acted. She was good humoured but not clever and the result was an over confidence in her own actions as being that of a lady. She was now presented with many ladies who were from wider society and she was sensible of the differences in their comportment.

Elizabeth talked amiably with her daughter Miss Christina Howson and found in her a very friendly and genteel lady. She had been educated in one of the most fashionable seminaries in town along with the Miss Bingleys and had some amusing stories to tell about life at one of these establishments.

Jane spoke mostly with Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst and Charlotte spent most of the visit conversing with Lady Anna-Maria. Elizabeth noted their conversation seemed to be animated and looked forward to a visit in which she could get to know the other young lady of the group better.

After an allotted time the visit was over and Mrs Bennet extended an invitation for the whole party to dine at Longborn. A date was fixed and they returned home feeling very well pleased with their new acquaintances.

.

Mrs Howson became a great favourite with the matrons of the community. Her grace and manners spoke well for her but she was not insipid and her conversation was diverting. Elizabeth found it amusing that there were many of the established gentry, her mother included, that strove to emulate the new matron of the neighbourhood. She could not lament the change as in general manners were much improved all round.

By the time the Lucas soirée was announced to the neighbourhood everyone had become acquainted with all the new neighbours. Friendships were forming and many a lady were swooning at the new gentlemen.

Mr Bingley was a great favourite but his preference for Jane was marked and very few ladies in the neighbourhood felt a match for that potential. Mr Chetham still favoured Jane and was certainly a rival for her attentions.

Mr Hervey was an enigma and most of the young ladies of the neighbourhood would focus their efforts on this gentleman. His suitability as a marriage prospect was in question but for most ladies it was suitable enough. He was the second son of a gentleman from the south. His older brother was to inherit the main estate but it was thought that he would inherit an estate from his aunt in the future. In the meantime he was intending on studying the law but had not quite taken up the study yet. Elizabeth remained wary of him for he seemed to flirt freely without ever really showing particular preference for a lady. Many hearts were on the verge of being broken and Elizabeth could not agree with how he was acting.

Mr Darcy was not well liked, he did not seem to converse easily amongst her neighbours and was felt to be proud and above the company.

Of course all of these observations were made on the basis of the one Meryton assembly, a dinner at Longbourn, one at Haye park given by the Gouldings and an afternoon tea held by the ladies of Netherfield, which the gentlemen spent no more than half an hour with the them before heading out to shoot. But, in the eyes of Meryton society, the characters of all thirteen of the inhabitants of Netherfield was set.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N **good morning. So update on length timings etc... The story is about 40 thousand words currently, but it is not as finished as I had originally thought so I am working on finishing it up as well as posting regularly. I hope I don't disappoint! :)**

 **Lucas lodge**

Elizabeth had noticed that Mr Darcy looked at her a great deal but could not understand why. His glance showed nothing of admiration but that he should look to criticise was hard to believe on so short an acquaintance.

At Lucas lodge she was stood with her friend Miss Lucas who commented on his gaze

"Mr Darcy seems to be looking at you a great deal Eliza. Have you spoken much with him?"

"Hardly at all Charlotte. He barely spoke on our dance and since has only had the barest of greetings. I do not understand but I begin to think he may be finding fault."

"Surely not. Lady Anna Maria has a high opinion of him, would you wish for me to ask her about his direction of gaze?"

"Oh Charlotte I beg you would not mention it. I would be so embarrassed if he was looking for fault and if not, well he is unlikely to be here long and it would seem that admiration does not translate to conversation and so there is nothing to be gained from being aware of his views."

Charlotte sighed, she supposed it was unlikely that Mr Darcy would do more than admire her friend, given his station in life, and so there was no reason to raise expectations.

When Lady Anna Maria joined them they all started to converse about another topic and soon Mr Darcy made his way over to them.

"Darcy my dear, stop standing around so. We are talking about the bard. Tragedy versus comedy. You are a great patron of the arts. Which do you think carry greater weight in the dictates of our society?"

Darcy looked a little surprised at being addressed so but was not unequal to the task of conversing with these ladys. A short discussion ensued before Charlotte persuaded Elizabeth to take to the piano.

"Oh my dear, surely there can be no doubt that there are more accomplished musicians amoung us"

"And yet I entreat you to start us off."

Lady Anna Maria stood with Darcy and watched as Elizabeth performed. Her performance was not of the first order but Lady Anna Maria noticed the fascination on her old friend's face.

"She is artless in her performance is she not? Fascinating to watch despite it not being entirely without fault."

Darcy smiled, a slight raise of one side of his mouth, barely discernible to those who did not know him well "agreed"

"I find her most interesting, a mix of naive and worldly. Well read and clever but very restricted in her opinions."

Darcy turned to face her when her performance finished "do these observations have an intended object?"

She smiled "no, merely to allow a discussion of a lovely woman whom I would hope to call friend."

"You think you will find a friend in this part of the country?"

"I am always open to finding friends. The ladies of the ton are just as likely to use me for a gain than to become a true friend. Why would you judge a persons worth on their place of birth?"

Darcy looked thoughtful "and yet your marriage and public life are all that a young lady of the ton should be"

Anna Maria sighed "yes, well in my case I was left with little choice. And my marriage is suitable all round, as you are no doubt aware. There are few who would accept my husbands situation with equanimity"

Darcy looked a little uncomfortable. He was not one for frank discussions of the inner workings of relationships.

"But you must be aware that marital felicity is attainable and restricting yourself to ladies of your station is, well, restrictive"

Darcy shook his head "I believe I find Miss Elizabeth interesting, but I am unlikely to think more of her. I of course would not consider marriage to one such as she."

Lady Anna Maria simply rolled her eyes and moved towards the piano indicating her desire to play. Charlotte obliged and sat beside her friend to help turn the pages.

Miss Bingley approached Darcy soon after he was stood alone.

"Are you finding the company in Hertfordshire as insupportable as I Mr Darcy?"

Mr Darcy frowned for a moment. He indeed found the society wanting but having just had an interesting discussion about worth with the highest ranked lady in the room he was in the process of rethinking his opinions.

"Indeed I am not Miss Bingley. These people have been most welcoming to your brother and his guests and I find their hospitality most becoming"

"But surely Mr Darcy, men such as yourself are used to far superior society, why last summer when we were staying at Pemberley the local gentry were delightful"

Miss Bingley was desperate to remind him of his home and the superior society that was to be found there. She also wished to remind him how much she had been in his company last year to try to forward his attachment to her.

"The local society in Derbyshire is not overly dissimilar to the one hereabouts, although there are certainly some very prosperous estates near mine."

"No doubt due to the fine example you set"

It took all Mr Darcy's breeding to not roll his eyes at so blatant a flattery.

"Miss Bingley are you not looking to grace us with a performance. I believe you and your sister play well together"

Miss Bingley chose to believe this was a compliment aimed at her and moved with speed to collect Miss Lucy and made her way to the piano. Mr Darcy's main object was to relieve himself of her company and he immediately moved in the direction of Mr Bingley and Mr Chetham, who were both vying for miss Bennets attention.

After a short observation Darcy could see that Jane Bennet was being very polite but would seem to prefer to converse with his friend.

Bingley, Megash and Darcy had all been firm friends at Cambridge. Between them existed a steady relationship that bordered on one of brotherly concern. Mr Chetham was the second son of an estate near Mr Megash and was a good man who was almost ready to take up a post as a clergyman. He was only waiting for a suitable prospect to become available. He was not in immediate need given that his mother and father were happy to keep supporting him for now.

Darcy did not know Chetham well but what he knew of him was all respectable. He decided to aid his friend for the time being and proceeded to engage Mr Chetham in a conversation about prospective livings that he had heard about. Bingley threw him a grateful look and moved slightly to allow a bit more privacy for him and his latest angel.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (still at Lucas lodge)

The arrival of the militia had been met with great enthusiasm by the younger ladies of the community. The matrons had waited to hear Mrs Howson's opinion before granting their own. Lady Lucas had visited her the morning before the soirée at Lucas lodge to ask her advice on the new militia and if she should be inviting them or not.

Mrs Howson knew that on occasion militias could cause some difficulties in neighbourhoods and had advised to invite only the top ranking officers and to consider including the lower ranks in future dependant on their conduct. As a result there was only Colonel Forster, Major Williams and Major Turner in attendance. Major Williams was only to stay with the militia for a week to help them settle in but Major Turner was to stay through the winter.

Colonel Forster was most appreciative of the invite and did not feel that there was a slight to the rest of the officers. It was rare that a community was even pleased to see the officers let alone invite them to events held by the local gentry.

During the course of the evening Elizabeth noticed her youngest two sisters being very silly over the two majors, who were yet quite young. They managed to convince Mary to play some dancing music and then invited themselves to participate. Elizabeth had become used to the superior society of her new friends and was all the more mortified at her younger sisters flirtatious ways.

She looked to Jane, who was very engrossed with Mr Bingley, her mother was looking on with an indulgent smile. The Miss Bingleys and Mrs Hurst were looking on with derision, although Elizabeth noticed that Miss Lucy looked more worried than smug. Elizabeth remembered her resolve to talk more to that young lady but had not yet had much of an opportunity.

Elizabeth could spy no one to help her, although she noted Mrs Howson and Miss Howson were watching the two ladies try to coax others to join the dancing. Elizabeth moved to talk to the younger ladies feeling the weight of the responsibility fall to her. On moving forward she was stopped by sir William who was entreating her to dance and suggested Mr Darcy or Mr Chetham ask her to dance. She tried to tell sir William that she had not moved to beg for a partner but he would not be gainsaid. Mr Darcy did ask her to dance but she declined saying she was not inclined to dance currently before moving away and drawing her sisters aside for a moment.

She was not all that sure that she had much of an effect on the girls but she felt she had done her best. She looked around and could see Mr Darcy watching her and she blushed and moved in a different direction. Had she guessed Mr Darcy's thoughts correctly she may have still blushed, but for differing reasons.

As she was moving towards Charlotte she found herself being addressed by Mrs Howson. Mrs Bennet was just behind them both.

"My dear, congratulations on your discretion"

Elizabeth blushed and was unsure why Mrs Howson would chose to bring up so delicate an observation

"I find girls are sometimes run away with their feelings but it is encumbrant on us older ladies to set the example of lady like behaviour and to guide them in these sorts of environments. Did you know that last year it became quite the fashion for ladies to not come out until they were seventeen or almost eighteen"

It dawned on Elizabeth what Mrs Howson was about

"Is that so? I do recall reading about Lady Cowper only admitting those already seventeen to Allmacks"

"Indeed, it is considered quite unladylike to be at such events any younger. But events such as this are good practice for the young, like your sisters. It was well done of you to explain that their behaviour would not be acceptable at the bigger events"

"Thank you ma'am, your knowledge and advice in areas such as these is invaluable"

Mrs Bennet spoke up "so you mean, my dear Mrs Howson, that my good humoured Lydia would not be admitted to Allmacks"

"Oh certainly madam that your Lydia would shine brightest at Allmacks, once she has gained some maturity in her behaviour. You must agree that it is difficult to monitor the behaviour of one so young. You must be constantly on guard madam. I admire your acceptance of being so distracted at such pleasurable events. Why you must barely have time to socialise yourself watching over your youngest two."

"Indeed, it is most trying sometimes"

Mrs Howson gave her a sympathetic smile "It is far easier when they are older and more sensible, then you don't need to worry about their poor decisions. Why only last month there was rumour about a young lady who was persuaded to elope with an officer. They are married now but their whole family is not welcome in many a London drawing room. She was sixteen but the ton are not forgiving of flights of fancy, even though you and I understand that the youthful have indiscretions."

Mrs Bennet looked pensively at her two youngest, both giggled loudly and Mrs Bennet saw the whole group of Bingley ladies wince and whisper. She then looked around and saw even her friends and neighbours shooting disapproving looks at the girls.

"Mrs Howson, might I beg some indulgence from you? I find I am in need of advice. I am not familiar with town expectations and I would be glad to discuss them with you"

Elizabeth threw Mrs Howson a grateful look and she gave her a small smile and steered Mrs Bennet to a corner to begin their discussions.

Elizabeth moved away and looked around. Charlotte appeared deep in conversation with Lady Anna Maria and Jane was in conversation with Mr Bingley. She did not want to interrupt either party. Mr Hervey was laughing with Mrs Long's nieces and her sisters were still dancing.

She sighed and made her way over to the punch table, not wanting to look in Mr Darcy's direction. She found herself facing Miss Lucy as she turned away from the refreshment table

"Miss Lucy, here, have my punch, I shall make another"

"Thank you"

The reply was so quiet Elizabeth almost hadn't heard it.

"You played very well earlier"

"Yes, my sister does like to exhibit, I am afraid I would rather listen than perform, but she does insist."

Elizabeth was so surprised that she found herself without a reply and before she could formulate one Miss Bingley swept in

"Oh little sister, you do not want to be drinking the punch here." Caroline paused and looked Elizabeth up and down "come with me, we shall have a refined discussion"

And she swept away, Lucy shot Elizabeth an apologetic look and Elizabeth smiled at her with some sadness and then moved towards her friend Charlotte, who invited her to join the conversation with Lady Anna Maria.

They had a delightful discussion about architecture in the city and the country. Both Elizabeth and Charlotte had spent only a little time in town but Lady Anna Maria was very good at descriptions and they continued a spirited discourse. Elizabeth liked Lady Anna Maria very much and she was pleased to see that Charlotte had found another person who could look past her comparatively plain exterior. Elizabeth had not thought her so very plain but the opinion of the neighbourhood was so and it seemed Charlotte agreed with them.

The rest of the evening passed pleasantly for Elizabeth and she remained ignorant of the attention that Darcy was bestowing on her due to her position with her back to the room.

Lady Anna Maria was not so ignorant and raised her eyebrows at Darcy on a number of occasions causing him to blush and focus his attention elsewhere. Inevitably it would drift back to Elizabeth's figure or voice and the cycle would be repeated. Lady Anna Maria even tried to indicate he should join them but he was waylaid before he made it over and soon after the party broke up.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N wow guys, just wow. So many reviewers. Thank you all! Lpinney, englitlover, dracominor love your conjectures, glad I've already written the story else I might end up stealing ideas!**

 **jansfamily always love your reviews! Deanna, nanciellen mega and tarlily thank you for reviewing!**

Chapter 7

Darcy's mind was not one of contentment over the next few days. He thought long about what Lady Anna Maria had discussed and reflected on the worth of people as defined by their station. He thought on all the ladies that his aunt had tried to introduce to him as potential marriage partners. Most of them were insipid and boorish, those that had original thoughts were more like Caroline Bingley and the thoughts were usually on the cruel side. He could not imagine spending his life with such a woman but the alternative was mind numbing.

Maybe he should consider one such as Miss Bennet? (For example he told himself, not her exactly of course!) She was a gentleman's daughter, and he did not need the money from a good dowry. His uncle was an earl and on the Darcy side he was cousin to the duke of Derbyshire, did he need any more connections?

His wonderings would then swing round to Georgiana and her prospects. Stories like the last time someone from the gentry had married beneath them and the woman in question was shunned. The family name was tarnished by association. He sighed as he looked at the clock, he had been sat at his desk for an hour and had written one line to his steward. He had to rid his mind of this woman. Luckily the gentlemen were engaged to dine with the colonel and some of the officers that evening.

.

Elizabeth had spent the few days after the party at Lucas lodge reflecting too. She was very grateful for the influence of Mrs Howson, who had managed to convince Mrs Bennet that Lydia being out was hard work for her, and detrimental to her other daughters and had decided that she was no longer allowed to parties at other houses. Lydia's distress was loud and unmannerly and when Lydia started insulting Mrs Bennet her mind was made up on the matter. Lydia would not be allowed in company with anyone other than family until she had learned to control herself. Mr Bennet was surprised at the argument but was happy to support his wife in her decision after he heard the direction of her thoughts. Kitty had escaped such a fate by being nearly inconspicuous throughout the whole.

Lizzie and Jane had discussed the gentlemen on a few occasions

"Mr Bingley continues to show you attention"

"Oh Lizzie, I do like him, he is in possession of such happy manners it is impossible not to."

"And his conversation is agreeable?"

"Most assuredly. I know we are not so clever as you Lizzie but he is very knowledgable and we have no shortage of discourse. He seems to share with me his opinions of his estate, which leads me to believe he respects my opinion. And you know we always said we needed respect to be in love."

"Indeed we did." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow " Are you in love?"

Jane blushed and looked down "will you think me foolish if I say I am?"

Lizzie could not hide her surprise and Jane saw the expression for what it was

"Fear not Lizzie, I do not think I am. But if things continue I am certainly in danger of it"

Lizzie laughed "oh Jane, I was not afraid, you have never shown the preference you are for this gentleman. If you believed you were in love I would believe you. Time alone does not prove intimacy. But you are rarely alone. How are you finding your other suitor?"

"He is a pleasant gentleman." She paused "oh Lizzie you would think me so cruel, but I sometimes do wish he would bestow his attention elsewhere"

Lizzie smiled gently at her sister "I could never think you cruel, Jane. Does he bother you so very much?"

"No Lizzie, you misunderstand. He is everything that is charming" she paused and Lizzie took pity on her affectionate heart

"But there is another with whom you would rather be conversing?"

Jane smiled "indeed"

Elizabeth decided that she had pried in to Jane's feelings enough for now and moved the subject along to the rest of the Netherfield party. Jane was everything polite about all the ladies and Elizabeth decided not to be too outspoken in her censure of some who displayed more disdain than others. When Jane introduced the subject of the other gentlemen it was Elizabeth's turn to blush.

"Mr Hervey continues in his attentions to many ladies, yourself included"

Elizabeth sighed "that he does. I believe the neighbourhood in general thinks he has yet to make his preference known, but I believe he just doesn't have one. I know they have not been here long but at this stage I think it is unlikely he will have a preference and we should just leave him out of the county matchmaking schemes."

"And Mr Darcy?"

Elizabeth could not understand why the mere mention of his name caused her heart to quicken. "What of him? Like Mr Hervey he seems to show no preference, and yet unlike Mr Hervey he shows no indication of regard for anyone."

"Lizzie, I think you know that is not true."

Lizzie pretended ignorance "I am unsure of what you mean Jane, he does not speak to many outside of his party, a good indicator of a lack of regard."

"Maybe, but I disagree that he shows no preference."

Elizabeth blushed again

"His attention was most fixed whilst you were playing at Lucas lodge."

Elizabeth laughed and waved the comment away "he was probably taking note of all of the errors. I did notice that he saw the whole of my concerns about Lydia and Kitty. He must think them very improper, he looked so stern throughout."

"Well Lydia, at least, will not be interacting with him for the time being so we are spared that for now."

They went on to discuss how best to aid their household to re achieve a balanced harmony given the current discord and the rest of their walk passed pleasantly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Netherfield

"Caroline, I believe you need to arrange some gatherings for the local gentry hereabouts."

"Whatever can you mean Charles?"

"We have been invited on a number of occasions to different houses and we need to reciprocate. Any longer without extending invitations will be rude."

"What nonsense. The neighbourhood knows we are already entertaining, they cannot expect invitations all the time when we have guests. I return all the calls that are made on us"

"That is not enough for a country estate, and you know it. We are starting to look ill mannered. You need to extend some invitations to the ladies and could consider a dinner party soon also."

Caroline seethed, invite these country chits to her house? Just so they could continue their scheming of the gentleman within. Then she remembered that the gentlemen were to go out soon.

"Of course Charles, I will talk to our guests and if they are in agreement we shall have a lady to tea"

Caroline found Mrs Hurst, Mrs and Miss Howson and Mrs Megash in the drawing room.

"Ladies, I thought it would be a lovely idea to invite Jane Bennet to dine" she was the least irritating of the local ladies "I was going to send a note round but thought to ensure my guests were happy with the addition to our party."

"Oh for sure my dear niece" Mrs Howson spoke up first "inviting some of the local ladies to dine would be lovely. But surely you would invite both the eldest Miss Bennets? They are both charming ladies."

Lady Anna Maria chimed in "of course, inviting both would be delightful, and their friend Miss Lucas is also very interesting conversationalist. They are all of them very worthy dinner partners."

Caroline was a bit put out and was about to speak up when Mrs Howson continued.

"Of course if you don't think you could manage three extra ladies we would understand. This house is fairly new to you and running it must be difficult."

Caroline bristled "of course I can manage. I will send round the notes directly."

"I will ask my carriage readied, my footman can take the notes round and collect all the ladies at the same time, for I know that Sir William has taken the Lucas carriage for business and if I am sending it for Miss Lucas I may as well collect the Miss Bennets at the same time. Caroline I will walk with you" and she swept out leaving Caroline with little choice but to trail after her.

Louisa just sat with her mouth open, she had not managed to get a word in to the conversation but she was sure that Caroline had only recently insisted that she would not ever be inviting any neighbours, and particularly Eliza Bennet, to Netherfield. She looked around at her companions and noticed the satisfied smiles. She had to credit the skilful manipulation that had just taken place, maybe Caroline should endeavour to learn something.

There was much excitement from the three ladies in question. The carriage waited for Miss Lucas and a note was sent on to the Bennets. Mrs Bennet had tried to persuade the ladies to ride to Netherfield but Elizabeth had pointed out there was only Nellie and she was part of the invitation. Mrs Bennet accepted that they would have to go in the carriage and miss the opportunity to stay the night. Elizabeth was grateful that it was only Jane and herself in the room to hear such dreadful scheming.

The carriage came and all three ladies settled in to the lovely coach on their way. They were not half way there when the rains started. The carriage was just coming out of the woods, Netherfield could be seen to be not far away, when there was a commotion and the carriage jolted. Elizabeth opened to door slightly in response to a knock.

"What is the matter?"

"I'm sorry Miss, but one of the horses has thrown a shoe and in this weather the other wont be able to pull the coach on its own. I'm very sorry Miss"

"That's quite alright, is there another coach that could fetch us?"

"I'm not sure miss. I think the other two coaches were being readied for the gentlemen. I will walk and find out. You three just sit tight"

"Wait, what if there is not other coach?."

"It's not far miss, we will walk back and escort you ladies with the umbrellas that we have."

Elizabeth turned to her companions "the footman has offered to check for another carriage but thinks they are all in use, he would have to walk there and back three times if there is none. Shall we just walk? It is not far and it is better than just sitting here? There are enough umbrellas for us all"

The other ladies were in agreement and they explained to the footmen and soon were all stepping out gingerly. Charlotte was first and was off with an umbrella held by a footman, Lizzie set off holding her own and the other footman held one for Jane.

They were very close to the door when Lizzie heard an exclamation of dismay and turned to see Jane's umbrella racing across the driveway with the footman in pursuit. Lizzie ran as fast as she could back to her sister but by the time she had reached her and started pulling her up the steps Jane was already wet through.

They were met in the hallway by Lady Anna Maria and Miss Bingley and ushered in to a room to dry off. Charlotte and Lizzie just needed some minor repairs to their hair and some new foot wear but Jane was soaked and had to borrow a dress to change in to.

Dinner was called shortly after and Elizabeth was concerned about the sniffles she heard coming from Jane's end of the table. She could see Jane was trying hard to keep up the conversation but was not managing with her usual cheer. Once they withdrew to the drawing room Elizabeth pulled her aside

"My dear Jane, are you quite well?"

"Oh Lizzie, I am sorry to have disrupted this evening. My head is aching and I am feeling very sniffly, I do feel quite rude"

"No dear Jane, do not fear so. Let me have a word with Miss Bingley and we shall get you home directly"

Jane just smiled and took a seat, shivering slightly.

"Miss Bingley, I am sorry to be such trouble but my sister is feeling unwell. might we enquire if there are any carriages available for us to go home directly?"

A discussion amongst the ladies ensued and it was found that the shoe had not been fixed and the rest of the carriage horses were being used by the gentlemen. When Caroline offered to send for them Elizabeth declined saying she would not wish to inconvenience them.

Mrs Howson stood up from Jane's side at this point, during the discussion Jane had become quite flushed.

"I think it would be wise to put Jane in a guest chamber for tonight, we can arrange transport for you all on the morrow. Caroline, I will bring Jane to my rooms to get her ready for bed, would you be so kind as to talk to the housekeeper about arranging rooms for these ladies?"

Elizabeth helped Jane up to Mrs Howson's room thanking her for her timely suggestion. Inwardly she sighed, realising that her mother was getting her wish.

 **A/N so I couldn't resist arranging for Jane to stay at Netherfield. My fav scenes from the original. The possibilities are endless, So much can happen...**


	9. Chapter 9

Once Jane was settled in to her room and Elizabeth was happy that she was not feverish, she returned to the drawing room only to find the party soon afterward broke up.

The gentlemen found out about the extra house guests at breakfast. Elizabeth had slept a little and then spent the rest of the night in Jane's room after being woken to be told her fever has risen. She received no enquiries in to Jane's health and so went down to breakfast to see about calling for the local apothecary.

Only Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy were in attendance at this early hour and both were somewhat surprised at seeing her.

"Miss Bennet, how lovely to see you, did you forget something last night?"

"Forgive my interruption Mr Bingley, but I came to enquire of your sister if I might be prevailed on to call for the apothecary"

She saw the gentlemen exchange a confused look.

"Surely you are aware that my sister took ill last night?"

Mr Bingley jumped up "Miss Bennet is ill? Why was I not informed? What can be done?"

Darcy stood up and put a calming hand on his friend. "Miss Elizabeth, due to the rain we all arrived quite late last night and retired immediately. We did not see any household staff and Miss Bingley is not yet awake. Perhaps you could explain?"

"Of course. I apologise. Unfortunately Jane was caught in the rain last evening and became unwell during dinner. We should have travelled home but there were no carriage horses to be had and we concluded that staying was the only option. We all retired before you gentlemen returned. During the night poor Jane has become rather feverish and I feel that the apothecary would be of benefit."

"Of course Miss Elizabeth, I shall see to it immediately" Bingley set off in search of the house keeper

"Did you get caught in the rain?"

His tone was not one of welcome and Elizabeth looked up sharply at Mr Darcy, who's face betrayed the direction of his thoughts until he schooled his expression in to his usual mask.

Interesting, Elizabeth thought, maybe there is more there than I usually see, he did look very concerned.

"Luckily not Mr Darcy" she explained the unfortunate set of circumstances "I shall likely return home this morning but I might ask to look after Jane and return later"

Darcy chastised himself for sounding unwelcoming

"I am sure the Bingleys will extend every curtesy, and of course you must feel free to look after your sister, I can mention to Mr Bingley you would rather stay here if that meets with your approval"

"I thank you Mr Darcy, but I would not wish to impose, I shall see how my sister fares after some of Mr Jones' excellent draughts"

"Of course" he murmured as she curtsied and turned to leave

"Do you not wish for some breakfast?"

"No thank you, I would rather return above stairs. I do not wish to leave Jane alone any longer."

And she was off leaving a rather bewildered Mr Darcy. Here was a lady who had moved away from him at a ball, had refused to dance with him at a soirée and seemed to hurry to leave his presence when alone in a room. Most other young ladies would jump at all these chances. He found himself quite intrigued.

Elizabeth was not long above stairs when a maid knocked bearing a tray of food for her and informed her Mr Bingley had sent for the apothecary and would like to know if Miss Bennet was feeling any better.

Elizabeth smiled and gave her answer then sat down to eat, thinking how kind of Mr Bingley to think of her, she was indeed famished.

Lady Anna Maria called on her soon after and received her report on Jane's progress. She offered to take Miss Lucas home and transport a note to Longbourn as she needed to visit Meryton this morning anyway.

Elizabeth gratefully accepted and quickly penned a note and asked for some clothes for Jane to be brought.

"Would you like me to collect some items for yourself?"

"I would not wish to impose, I plan to return home later today."

"Nonsense, if Miss Bingley hasn't extended an invitation by this afternoon, I shall talk to her. I will collect some of your clothes too."

Elizabeth could only nod her approval, secretly knowing she would rather stay than not.

Miss Bingley did indeed call in later, much later to Elizabeth's consternation, and extended an invitation to stay after Jane became distressed by the idea of her leaving. Elizabeth smiled in satisfaction, happy that good manners were prevailing after all.

When Elizabeth descended for dinner she did not know what her prevailing emotions were. She found Miss Howson and Lady Anna Maria agreeable, Mrs Howson pleasant and Miss Lucy was surprisingly amusing to converse with. Miss Bingley and Mrs hurst remained aloof but continued to extend civilities and professed regard for Jane at least. She was less certain of the gentlemen.

Mr Bingley seemed to be everything gentlemanly and agreeable to all, Mr Chetham was pleasant to converse with but seemed star struck by Jane and so made little effort with anyone else. Mr Hervey she could still not approve of as his generalised flirtatious behaviour persisted and more than one lady of the neighbourhood was harbouring the opinion that she was his choice. Mr Howson and Mr Megash were gentlemanly enough, like kindly uncles to have around, and Mr hurst was almost invisible. No, Mr Darcy was the source of her disquiet.

On the one hand she found him handsome and intelligent, when he wished to exert himself, and there was an endearing something about him. She was starting to think he might just be shy. But another part just thought he did not wish to trouble himself with folk he deemed beneath him. He had certainly offended many in the neighbourhood. She resolved to think of him no more and so was surprised when she came in to the drawing room to find only him in attendance.

"Miss Bennet, I trust your sister is improved"

Again she was surprised by his civility "I thank you, I believe so"

Mr Bingley joined them and the same enquiries took place, Elizabeth added

"I thank you Mr Bingley for sending up a tray earlier, when you enquired in to my sister. It was appreciated"

Mr Bingley looked confused "you are most welcome but I am ashamed to admit I was not responsible for that piece of civility, mayhap my sister thought to send it to you"

Elizabeth noticed Mr Darcy turn away and wondered if he was responsible, she felt it was unlikely that Miss Bingley had even spared her a thought by that time in the morning. At that moment they were joined by the rest of the party and soon after they moved for dinner so Elizabeth's thought of it no more.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dinner passed tolerably well. Elizabeth was diverted with the insincere lamentations of Miss Bingley over how awful it was to have a cold, before turning her attention to Mr Darcy. She was warmed by the sincere anxiety from both Mr Bingley and Mr Chetham. She though she was likely displaying her own partiality when she decided that Mr Bingley seemed more sincere in his attentions.

She was seated between Mr Hurst and Mr Hervey and felt all the misfortune of such an arrangement. She knew that Miss Bingley likely chose her dinner partners on purpose. Mr Hurst thought only of his food and drink. She was probably being ungenerous to Mr Hervey. He was, mostly, attentive. She did notice his attention on her décolletage on more than one occasion and shifted uncomfortably.

When dinner was over she returned directly to Jane and Miss Bingley was abusing her as soon as she was out of the room. Her manners were a mixture of pride and impertinence.

"Why when she declared she would have walked to look after Jane had she not already been here, I hardly kept my countenance, she would have been positively wild. How can someone think to walk all that way alone." Caroline declared to any who would listen.

"I am sure she merely meant she would do almost anything for her sister, which shows a pleasing degree of devotion I am sure" Mr Bingley came to her defence.

"You must agree with me Mr Darcy, you would hardly wish your sister to consider such a scheme"

"Certainly not"

Miss Bingley smiled in satisfaction and turned back to Louisa and Charles

"I am fond of Jane, it would be lovely to see her settled. But with such connections I am afraid there is little chance of it."

Miss Howson had stopped after collecting her cup of tea and was upset to hear such a speech. Being one of the youngest of the gathering she felt her place was one of observation and tended to keep to herself. She was by no means unobservant and saw a great deal. She loved her cousin immensely but staying with him always came with the heavy cost of his older sisters. She was about to turn away when Louisa and Caroline laughed at the idea of calling on Miss Bennet's aunt in London. Instead she piped up.

"We all have relations who make us blush, would you not agree Mr Bingley?"

Mr Bingley stammered out an agreement and she smiled at him before turning away to offer tea to her mother. Caroline and Louisa looked positively furious but their manners got the better of them and they turned away.

Elizabeth did not return until quite late, as she had waited for Jane to fall in to a restful sleep before she felt she could come away. When she returned to the drawing room. She learned that Miss Howson and Miss Lucy had moved to the music room to practice the harp and the piano and Mr Chetham, Mr Hervey and Mr Howson were at billiards. The rest were playing at loo. She was invited to join but she always felt that loo was better played with less players so she declined and took up a book.

A short discussion about librarys ensued and Elizabeth smiled over Miss Bingley worshiping Mr Darcys library even though she had yet to see her touch a book herself.

"Lucy is doing well on the harp Mr Bingley. Has she had a master over the summer?" Mrs Howson changed the subject

"She has indeed aunt" Mr Bingley beamed "she seems to enjoy it very much"

"The harp is a lovely instrument when played well. Your sister plays delightfully does she not, Mr Darcy" Caroline steered the conversation back to Mr Darcy.

"She practices very diligently"

"Have you ever heard her play?" This from Lady Anna Maria . Elizabeth hid her smile, she found she was so diverted by the conversation at the table that she was hardly reading a word.

"She is so accomplished on the pianoforte too" Caroline chose to ignore Lady Anna Maria's comment.

"So many women are deemed accomplished these days. I hardly hear tell of a young lady without her being described as such. I think it marvellous" Mr Bingley came to Mr Darcy's rescue

"The word is applied too liberally I agree. But I cannot agree that would necessarily mean that many women are accomplished. I do not believe I know more than half a dozen that deserve the word" Mr Darcy did not know why he spoke up

"Oh to be sure" Caroline needed no further encouragement "Mr Darcy is correct"

Elizabeth could not help it "you must comprehend a great deal in your idea of an accomplished lady then"

Caroline proceeded to list a great deal of skills that would take study and time and Elizabeth's eyebrows rose, she was about to retort when Darcy interjected.

"And she must of course expand her mind with extensive reading"

Elizabeth closed her book with a snap and stood up "I am no longer surprised at you knowing only six such women, I rather wonder at you knowing any."

Miss Bingley cried out at the injustice of Elizabeth's severity on her sex declaring she knew many such ladies in town and Lady Anna Maria joined with

"My dear Miss Bingley, you have just contradicted yourself, maybe you should just concentrate on the game"

Mr Hurst complained about the lack of attention and the next round of betting began. Elizabeth soon after left to check on Jane and only returned to say she was worse and she would retire.

"Miss Bennet is one of those who seek to recommend themselves to others by undervaluing their own sex. It is a mean art"

"And yet one commonly found amongst the ton" Mrs Howson joined in.

"There is meanness in all arts which ladies sometimes condescend to employ." Mr Darcy added

Caroline found that there were too many people willing to defend her unwanted house guests and so wisely decided to stay quiet.

Elizabeth passed the chief of her night in her sisters room and in the morning was relieved to be able to send tolerable answers to the enquiries that came in, the earliest of which came from Mr Chetham.

Mrs Bennet and her middle daughter attended Jane not long after a note was dispatched. Lydia had thrown quite the tantrum when she was denied attendance but Mrs Bennet was firm that she only wanted one of her daughters to accompany her. Kitty had happily allowed Mary to attend saying she had no stomach for a sick room.

She was happy to find her daughter in no apparent danger and was delighted to visit with the hostess and her brother and was very loud in her approval of the house and their care of her daughter. Elizabeth blushed at some of the utterances and regretted suggesting she come.

The apothecary assured her that Miss Bennet should not be moved and Mrs Bennet was happy to declare that it should not be attempted. A short conversation ensued about the pleasantness of town and country, unfortunately the length of the conversation did not prevent the embarrassment for poor Elizabeth. She cringed again and again and watched Mr Darcy move to stand by the window.

The visit was over and Elizabeth fled to her room, cheeks burning. She did not understand her mother and could not see why she was so affected. Mrs Bennet had almost openly insulted Mr Darcy and she had lept to his defence!

She told herself it was just because it was her mother but part of her wondered. She could not approve of Mr Darcy, his manners were not pleasing and she could not like his disapprobation of the neighbourhood. Somehow though she found herself more attuned to him than any other.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - so I was hoping to get all of the stay at Netherfield up tonight but events have conspired against me. This is the third chapter I have uploaded so go back to 9 if you just clicked on the last. The next few will have to wait, sorry.**

 **as always thank you to the lovely people out there supporting this story. It has definitely been the highest rated/reviewed story of mine so far! You are all amazing, thank you!**

Chapter 11

The day passed much as it had the day before. Each of the ladies visited Jane and Elizabeth. Elizabeth begrudgingly had to acknowledge that Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst were pleasant and agreeable in the half hour they spent with Jane, and they seemed to genuinely enjoy talking to her.

Miss Howson and Miss Lucy came together and were sweet tempered and almost shy, both Jane and Elizabeth enjoyed coaxing some emotion from them and even managed a laugh by the time their visit ended.

Lady Anna Maria told some good stories of intrigues in the ton and had Elizabeth and Jane laughing and blushing by turns. They both felt grateful for her cheerful company.

"The ton does seem to be a frightful interesting place to study people, but I am not sure that I would wish to spend too much of my time there" Elizabeth mused after an anecdote of a gentleman following lady anna Maria around in her first season like a puppy.

"Yes, although you do have a good collection of personalities to study here."

Lizzie laughed "yes you are an interesting group. I sometimes find it hard to understand how you all come to be in one place."

"Well you can thank Darcy for my husband and I. They are great friends. The reason for the Bingley family ties are obvious, I think the Howsons felt a familial obligation. I for one am grateful for their presence. Mr Chetham I believe was in the right place at the right time. Although I know no harm of him. Mr Hervey is cousin to my husband and needed to get out of London."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, inferring what was not said and taking it as a warning of sorts. She changed the subject.

"How are you liking the country?"

"Very well. My husband and I have been married for four years. We are both quite involved in town, politics and the ton, it has been pleasant to spend time in each other's company."

Elizabeth was happy to see that the rest and company had improved Jane's spirits and left her sleeping peacefully to join the company in the drawing room. Some of the gentlemen were at piquet and Mrs Hurst was watching with Miss Howson and explaining the rules for she had never learnt. Elizabeth was sufficiently entertained by watching Miss Bingley's attempts to engage Mr Darcy in conversation over his progress with his letter.

Lady Anna Maria sat by Elizabeth and asked her about travelling, they began speaking of places they would like to visit and Elizabeth was just saying she had always wished to visit Italy.

"Why you are in luck Miss Elizabeth, for Mr Darcy passed some of his time there after he finished Cambridge, was that not so Mr Darcy?" she hailed him as he was walking away from the writing desk.

"I beg your pardon Madame I was not attending"

"Of course you weren't, that would have been eavesdropping. Something no gentleman or lady should ever admit to doing"

Elizabeth smiled at the sentence which did not deny the activity, just that it should not be admitted.

"Come, Elizabeth and I were just discussing Italy and I recalled that you had seen it. Might you regale us with your stories?"

Elizabeth was enthralled for the next hour, she did not notice Lady Anna Maria moving away. Darcy and she debated the cities in Italy and their architecture and culture. Darcy was intelligent and well spoken on a topic that he clearly found interesting. He was shocked at her level of understanding from book reading. They both discovered that they spoke a passable amount of Italian and Elizabeth had blushed when she had said she had favoured the language and so had chosen it rather than the more traditional modern languages of women of the ton.

Lady Anna Maria genuinely liked Elizabeth and felt that her personality would suit the taciturn Mr Darcy. She was happy enough in her marriage but did not have the love that she desired. She played the games of the ton well but secretly she played at matchmaking and tried to encourage affection wherever possible. She didn't know if anything would be able to develop between the illustrious Mr Darcy and the country nobody that she had come to like, but she was willing to give them both a little push to see.

Caroline had noticed their intimacy and had tried to interrupt on more than one occasion. She had been intercepted on one occasion and so thoroughly ignored on the other that she retreated and sulked for most of the evening.

When supper was announced Elizabeth jumped with surprise, had she really been in such a discussion with this man. She looked up at him offering his arm and blushed, wondering if he found her behaviour inappropriate.

After supper she retired to check on Jane who was awake and eating some broth.

"Oh Jane, I am sorry I did not know you were awake"

Jane smiled "that's quite alright dear Lizzie, have you had a pleasant evening?"

Elizabeth blushed and Jane raised an eyebrow.

She just managed to mumble that it was pleasant. Jane was not fooled.

"-anyone in particular inspiring such a blush"

Elizabeth told her about her discussion with Mr Darcy and Jane smiled.

"He sounds most knowledgable."

"Indeed, but it was more than that. I felt..., I mean when we were talking it was like... Oh Jane I am so confused"

Jane took pity on her and suggested the speak on other things. Lizzie gratefully accepted the topic change and soon retired. Lizzie slept fitfully despite her general tiredness, dreams of a certain gentleman were causing her discontent and she woke with a start just as he was leaning in to kiss her. She couldn't decide if she was relieved or unhappy that the dream had been interrupted.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning Elizabeth decided to go for a walk, she thought some time would help clear her mind but was interrupted by Mrs Hurst, Miss Lucy and Miss Howson, who were all heading out.

In a part of the garden Mr Darcy was walking with Miss Bingley. She had intercepted him and asked for an escort and he could not refuse without giving offence.

"Mr Darcy are you enjoying your stay?"

"I am, I thank you"

"And the company?"

"That's house has many excellent companions "

"I noticed you seem to admire some ladies of the house greatly"

Darcy winced, the question was impertinent but to not give an answer would cause more issues. He hid the small sigh before replying "there are many ladies with admirable qualities"

"Yes, but one in particular. Am I to wish you joy?"

"That is exactly what I would expect you to say. A lady will always move from admiration to attachment and attachment to marriage. It is not always the way"

"Nay, if you are serious I shall consider the matter as settled. You shall have a charming mother in law of course."

Miss Bingley watched Darcy's face as she spoke and he seemed not to resent the speech and so she continued to tease hoping to keep in his mind the ladies family, for who could consider such a family with complaisance.

She was just extolling the virtues of having an uncle in trade when they rounded the bushes and came across Miss Elizabeth on the arm of Mrs Hurst.

Caroline exclaimed "oh we did not see you, you quite gave us a fright" she looked from Elizabeth to Louisa to see if they showed any sign of hearing their conversation and perceived no expressions of displeasure and sighed in relief.

Louisa commented "you used me quite ill by not informing me of your intention of walking out" and she promptly dropped Elizabeth's arm in favour of Mr Darcy and began to move along the hedge. Mr Darcy felt all the insult of the move and was just about to comment when he noticed Miss Lucy calling Elizabeth to them with a question. Darcy watched her go and caught the small smile she displayed as she moved away, as if she was telling herself a private joke.

The minds of the six walkers were varied in both satisfaction and design. If one could hear their thoughts they might be surprised that these minds would make up a party together.

Miss Howson was keen to speak more with Miss Lucy, they would both be coming out this season and she was relieved that her cousin was showing more of an interesting person than the shadow of Caroline that she had used to be. Miss Howson had been glad to receive an invite to such a large house party, for it offered her practice of society, but had been concerned that Lucy would continue to act like her older sisters.

Miss Lucy was equally pleased. She had spent most of her recent years under the direct influence of her two older sisters and she had assumed that they represented society at large. Her schooling had left her with few friends and none who were particularly intimate. Her sister spent most of her time pointing out the flaws of their general acquaintance and she could not enjoy such behaviour but was becoming resigned to it. Since coming to Hertfordshire, her first experience out, she discovered that their attitude was not the normal and that there might be more to society that clawing the way up the pecking order. Miss Bingley had not been kind about Miss Howson and Lucy had been worried that her sister might be telling truths. Now she knew better she was determined to further her intimacy. She had seen the sleight to Miss Elizabeth and had not wished such a friendly lady to feel that her sisters represented her as well, she was only too glad to call her over and engage in conversation.

Miss Elizabeth found the two young ladies conversation interesting, having not had a season herself she was marvelling at the planning that went in to one. She could not help but compare these two young ladies with her sisters. Miss Howson was just older than Kitty and Miss Lucy was a bit younger. She then chastised her self for her uncharitable thoughts and enjoyed their friendly chatter for a time. her mind started to drift when the conversation turned to mutual acquaintances, unfortunately towards the gentleman in front of her and she could not help but admire his form and figure and blushed as she caught herself staring.

She brought her attention back to the two young girls by her side. Miss Lucy was talking about her dances with one of the gentlemen of her family up north and the tips for avoiding sore toes with a bad dancer, Elizabeth laughed at her impressions and joined in with some of her own experiences.

Miss Bingley was busy trying to talk about her acquaintances in town in the hope of impressing Mr Darcy, Mrs Hurst was her happy accomplice. Her mind was unsurprisingly empty.

Mr Darcy listened for a few minutes and then found himself distracted by the light laughter coming from behind him. He had spent a lot of time thinking about his position in society and his desire for a wife. He had assumed he would find some suitable lady of the ton, one who would not interfere too much and would produce some offspring in a suitably timely manner. Love had not come in to it, although he knew his parents were fond of each other.

His aunt wanted him to marry his cousin, a ludicrous option. His uncle wanted him to marry a daughter of a peer, preferably one who's father could then be relied upon in parliament. He had suggested a few ladies over the years but Darcy had always declined for one reason or another. He knew if he chose someone unknown both his uncle and two aunts would likely be upset.

What Miss Bingley said was true, Elizabeth's family would be an embarrassment, he wasn't sure that Derbyshire would be far enough away. No he was sure that he could not have any serious designs on her, perhaps he should temper his interest, so as to not raise expectations.

That being resolved he realised he was not attending to the conversation around him, nor did he wish to. He took his leave and extracted his arms from their hold (it occurred to him that Miss Elizabeth never clawed his arm like this). As he turned towards the house he saw that Miss Elizabeth had already made to walk back and he realised he could not ignore her and so offered his arm.

She took it and they set off.

"I had thought you would be wanting to walk further"

Elizabeth smiled "yes, I usually would do, but I feel I should return to my sister. She slept better last night but still tires easily."

"You look tired too, are you not sleeping well?"

Elizabeth was shocked by the tender look in his eye and lost her breath for a moment, she composed herself after a moment "I am concerned for her, that is all sir"

Mr Darcy let the subject drop, reminding himself of his latest resolve. They finished their walk in silence. Elizabeth was feeling very strange, slightly breathless after the look he gave her, her fingers were tingling where they touched his arm and it took all of her control to avoid flexing them against his coat. She was embarrassed by her reaction and was at a loss to understand it. She returned to her sisters room with her mind in turmoil.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

That evening Darcy came down to dinner reminding himself of his resolve. He felt that he would have been able to stick to it too, were it not for the rest of the party. There was no shortage of gentlemen engaging Miss Elizabeth in conversation and Darcy could not help but be drawn to her.

"Really Mr Hervey, you cannot seriously think that women have the advantage in a ball room?"

"I am sure they do. We gentlemen are expected to dance and are often coerced in to dancing with someone we might not wish to. You ladies can say no however"

"Why do you feel it is any different? While you gentlemen the occasionally have ladies hinting at wishing to be asked, we women have to accept any offer or be condemned to sitting out the whole of the evening. How is that not a form of coercion?"

"I see your point Miss Bennet, but ladies in general are more inclined to dancing than men, so I cannot imagine it is often hat you would not wish to accept"

"Are you saying you dislike dancing sir? I rather wonder at you going to dances if that be the case! At least as a gentleman you can escape to the card room without seeming like a bore, or people assuming that you are too plain to be asked to dance. A gentleman may chose not to dance and be labeled as mildly disagreeable. A woman who chooses not to dance is almost labeled as not marriageable."

Mr Hervey grinned, he did like the way miss Elizabeth fought so hard for her point, he looked up and saw Darcy watching them intently and decided to end the conversation before he got involved.

"I will bow to your superior arguments miss Bennet. A point well made"

Elizabeth frowned, not satisfied with the direction the conversation had gone. She wondered if she had behaved too openly and glanced about, her eyes resting on Mr Darcy's severe expression.

In actual fact Darcy had merely adopted his stern look to hide the interest and amusement at her spirited discourse. He was supposed to be hiding his regard after all.

After dinner Elizabeth left to collect her sister and attended her to the drawing room where she was met with enthusiasm by the ladies. Elizabeth was pleased to see that even Miss Bingley seemed sincere in her expression of contentment with her improved state. She was happy to restore the lady to her former position of dislike as her attention was immediately diverted by the entrance of the gentlemen and approached Mr Darcy almost as soon as he entered.

Mr Darcy made his way to Miss Bennet and bowed and asked after her health

"I am much improved, thanks to my sisters care"

"I am pleased to hear it" he could not help but glance at he sister in question who was flushed and busy tucking Jane's quilt around her. He only noticed he was staring when Mr Chetham cleared his throat. Elizabeth was not oblivious to Mr Darcy but was relieved when he moved aside for Mr Chetham and Mr Bingley, both of whom were positively bouncing in their eagerness to talk with Miss Bennet.

Jane received their compliments on her healthfulness with pleasure and managed to indicate that Mr Bingley should sit by her when Mr Chetham moved to collect her a cup of tea. She noted the sad look on his face on his return but thanked him graciously and turned her attention to Mr Bingley, hoping she might convey a message. They began a quiet discussion about the goings on in the house since her arrival.

Elizabeth watched their intimate discussion with pleasure and took herself off to another part of the room. A few of the gentlemen had not rejoined the ladies yet, there was a game of backgammon being played and the rest of he occupants were either reading or conversing in twos or threes. When sharing a house one cannot always have large conversations after all.

She would have been quite content with her book, and occasional conversation with Mrs Howson who was reading nearby, had Miss Bingley not approached.

Mr Darcy had settled himself with a book and Caroline was being very unsuccessful at gaining his attention and moved to the only weapon she had not tried.

"Miss Eliza, could I persuade you to follow my example and take a turn about the room, it is so refreshing"

Elizabeth was surprised at the application but agreed. Only after standing did she notice a few of the gentlemen look up, she blushed hoping they had not thought she walked to gain attention. She was resigned once Miss Bingley began to address Mr Darcy, as he was one of the gentlemen who looked to watch them.

"Will you not join us Mr Darcy?"

"That would defeat the object Miss Bingley"

"Whatever can he mean?" Miss Bingley addressed this to Elizabeth who did not wish to reply.

"I cannot imagine Miss Bingley, but we would do better not to enquire. I am sure he means to be severe and the surest way of disappointing him would be to ignore him" she tried to steer her companion to another part of the room but Caroline was not to be waylaid and insisted Mr Darcy explain himself.

"I have not the least concern in explaining to you. There can be but two reasons for you walking thus, the first is that you have confidences to share, and if so I would be in the way."

He paused and looked at Elizabeth "the second is that you are aware that your figures appear to best advantage whilst walking, if so I can admire you much better from my current position"

Elizabeth flushed again, causing Mr Darcy to appreciate her beauty all the more. Miss Bingley exclaimed

"How shocking a reply. How shall we punish him Miss Eliza?"

"Nothing so easy, should you be inclined. Tease him, laugh at him. You have known him long enough to know how it is done"

"Tease Mr Darcy. Never. He is all that is gentlemanly and charming"

"Is that so, well that is disappointing, for perfect people do not always make perfect companions. Perfection is most trying"

"I am by no means perfect Miss Bennet, but I do strive to avoid weaknesses which often expose a strong understanding to ridicule. But even the wisest men may be laughed at if the first object of a person is to ridicule."

"Certainly, but I am not one of them. Follies and inconsistency do divert me. But I should like to think I would never ridicule what is wise and good. I would only laugh at whims and nonsense, Such as vanity and pride"

"Vanity is a failing indeed, but pride, where there is real superiority of mind and status, pride will always be under good regulation"

"Have you come to any conclusion in your examination of Mr Darcy" Lady Anna Maria laughingly entered the conversation, amused by the direction it had gone.

"I am perfectly convinced you friend has no faults. He seems to own it without disguise."

"I have made no such assertion. I have faults enough."

"Your temper perhaps?" Lady Anna Maria raised an eyebrow

"Yes, I dare not vouch for that. It may be considered too little un-yielding. I cannot forget people's offences against me. My good opinion once lost is lost forever"

"That is a failing indeed, but you have chosen well, for I cannot laugh at it."

"I am sure there is a tendency in each disposition toward some particular evil"

"Yours is to hate everybody"

"And yours is to wilfully misunderstand them"

Elizabeth repressed the smile she felt and only Lady Anna Maria saw how amused both parties were. Miss Bingley was tired of the conversation and suggested some music and made her way to the piano.


	14. Chapter 14

Elizabeth soon after found herself approached by Mr Darcy, who had completely forgotten his earlier resolve.

"Do you not feel the desire to dance a reel Miss Bennet?"

Elizabeth was a little stunned at his approach, still somewhat confused as to her feelings when around him. He was defiantly handsome and intelligent. He was not very friendly, but that had never been a consideration of hers. The neighbourhood did not like him much as he appeared aloof, but she had experienced his ability to converse and was sure that he could be friendly with the right partner. He didn't seem to exhibit any rakish behaviour, unlike Mr Hervey. Or any tendency to drink and gamble, unlike Mr hurst. No he seemed to be a good man, she did like him. But her inner self sighed in resignation, she was far below him in station and he could not contemplate an alliance with her. She would have to guard her heart carefully.

"Miss Bennet?" Darcy quirked an eyebrow and she realised she had been staring. She blushed and looked away from his intense stare.

"I think not Mr Darcy, no one else seems to be inclined to dance, it would look odd for just the two of us. Do you not agree?"

Darcy quirked a smile and Elizabeth's breath caught.

He abruptly turned away and addressed the room

"Might anyone be inclined to dance a reel? Miss Bennet and I feel it would be odd for just the two of us"

There was a moments silence and some muttering and then Miss Lucy, Mrs Megash and Miss Howson all stood up with Mr Howson, Mr Megash and Mr Chetham respectively. Mr Bingley had excitedly asked Jane, of course, but she demurred stating she did not feel well enough and he immediately felt guilty for asking and declared he would gladly keep her company.

Darcy turned back to Elizabeth and held out his hand. It was all she could do to keep from glaring at him.

She whispered as he led her to the top of the set. "I said no such thing and you well know it sir"

"I am sorry madam, did I misunderstand you?" Darcy lifted one corner of his mouth "I am terribly sorry, should I explain to everyone?"

They arrived at the top of the set and Elizabeth could do nothing but try to appear calm, making a scene was out of the question. The reel started and Elizabeth found herself impressed by Darcy's lightness of foot, she tried not to add it to an ever growing list of pleasing attributes.

"You seem to have a knack for avoiding dancing with me, or attempting to"

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him and gave no answer.

"I believe this is the third time that you have attempted to avoid a dance, although you were only successful once. Your discussion with Mr Hervey suggested that saying no to a dance offer was difficult, but you seem to have managed to practice the art regardless."

Elizabeth arced an eyebrow "it is most impolitic to point out my actions if they may be construed in a poor light. Unfortunate too, for it may tempt me to retaliate and remind you of your behaviour"

"I am not afraid of you"

The dance was vigorous and the steps required their attention for a short time. Elizabeth would have left the subject had Darcy not continued

"I am most interested to hear what you have to accuse me of"

"Why Mr Darcy, the first time I met you was at a dance where you danced only four dances though gentlemen were scare and more than one lady was in want of a partner"

Darcy looked uncomfortable for a moment "I do not poses the talent, that some have, of conversing easily with strangers. I cannot catch their tone of conversation or be interested in their affairs as I see some do."

Elizabeth was a little startled by the honesty in his response.

"I have always wished to play the piano with more force and rapidity, but I have always assumed that my deficiencies were due to my not taking the trouble to practice"

"You are likely correct. But I, like you, have employed my time much better"

"If you insist Mr Darcy" as the reel came to an end and she dropped in to a curtsy. "I should see to Jane, she is probably needing to return to her room."

She moved over to Jane and helped her to make ready to remove from the drawing room. Mr Darcy felt that her removal was a relief, he was starting to show his preference for her company and he would not wish to raise expectations. He remembered his vow to be more circumspect.

.

Elizabeth went to bed with her head full of Mr Darcy. She had reviewed their conversation from the dance and came to the inescapable conclusion that he was reticent among strangers. An odd thing for a man of his standing to admit to anyone. That he should admit it to her was almost unfathomable.

She began to review all of her interactions with the man and could admit to herself that he was likely shy, although there was still some pridefullness about him. She thought back on his acts of kindness to herself and his concern about both her and Jane. She could not help but think that he did seem the most sincere of the gentlemen in the house. Most would not think about sending a visitor a tray of food, or notice that she was tired. Mr Bingley was all solicitous but his focus was Jane, Mr Darcy seemed to see all around him and act accordingly.

She could not deny he was handsome, and his mind was such that she could only benefit from a friendship with him. He was graceful, strong and intelligent, he spoke so fondly of his sister which spoke well of his kind heart.

She thought about leaving the house the following day, as she and Jane had discussed. She felt the wave of sadness and longing come over her and gasped. Was she was in love with Mr Darcy and loathe to part from him?. She sat stunned and staring, unseeing for a full five minutes. How had this come to be? How could she feel so much in so short a time?

Her next wave of sadness came with the knowledge that nothing could come of it. She had seen some preference for her company, but nothing that spoke of particular admiration. His gaze was more often stern than not and although he conversed with her tolerably often, he did not seek her out like Mr Bingley did for Jane. No, she had to conclude that he was likely indifferent to her, or even if he was favourably minded he was of the first circles, and she had nothing that could tempt him.

"How could I be so foolish" she admonished herself, "how could I have allowed myself to fall for him?"

She realised she had not considered him to be a threat to her heart due to his cold behaviour at the beginning of their acquaintance. She had not considered that she may fall for someone who was not courting her good opinion.

She wept bitter tears at the injustice of feeling for a man who would not and likely could not return her sentiments. Half the night was spent in introspection and she fell in to a fitful sleep in the early hours of the morning, resigned to her fate. She had joked with Jane about ending an old maid but now the reality was that she had no other options. She could never marry a man when her heart belonged to another and even if she convinced herself of his good opinion the likelihood of him paying his addresses to a country miss was not worth thinking on.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

In another part of the house Darcy also slept ill. His mind was more agreeably engaged in imagining Elizabeth, for in his own mind he allowed himself to call her that, in more and more informal situations. During the day he valiantly fought away these ungentlemanly thoughts but at night he was vulnerable. He woke in the early hours after a particularly vivid dream, his final words of "I love you Mrs Darcy" still rang through his head as he jolted awake. The picture of Elizabeth in her wedding gown with such a look of love in her eyes left him breathless and uncomfortable.

He groaned and sank back in to his pillows, cursing himself for dreaming of such a thing. Maybe he should find a wife, the image of Elizabeth's smile as he called her Mrs Darcy sprung to mind but he pushed them away. His relations would not welcome a country nobody as his wife and the ton would be aghast. The scandal would affect Georgiana, who had enough to worry about after the events of last summer. No, he could not shirk his duty to further the family name. Had not his own father reminded him to choose a wife that would advance their position in society?.

She would soon be gone and his thoughts would be safe. He would only need to stay in Meryton a few more weeks and Bingley would be fully cognisant of most aspects of running an estate. He could leave and would no longer be plagued by fine eyes and a light and pleasing figure.

The rest of Elizabeth's visit went smoothly, she had determined to let his behaviour direct her own after her sobering realisation. She did not want to show too much attention and affection, which she knew would expose her to ridicule.

He had determined to show as little attention as possible and so there was a whole half an hour where they were left together by themselves. They both studiously read their books neither one letting on that their attention was not on the page. After thirty agonising minutes, where Elizabeth wished he would say something, she decided she could take no more and left to see to Jane. She dashed away the tears that threatened as she moved swiftly away from him, deciding in her heart that this silence mean he had no preference for her company at all.

The ladies left Netherfield after church on the Sunday. Bingley kindly provided the carriage to convey them home and the separation took place to the satisfaction of many. Miss Bingley was unhappy with the attention Mr Darcy was paying the guests and was concerned about her brother's feelings. The other ladies of the house did lament the loss of two sensible, respectable ladies. The rest of the gentlemen felt that the removal of such ladies might allow for more time for manly pursuits. It was hard to arrange a hunt when the host was so distracted.

Elizabeth and Jane were welcomed home by their father with relief, their mother with concern, for she would rather they spent more time at Netherfield. Their younger sisters payed them little mind. Lydia was still sulking about not being allowed out. Kitty was happy to have her more sociable sisters home and Mary had barely noticed they had been gone.

The next day at breakfast Mr Bennet declared that his cousin, Mr Collins who was to inherit, was to visit.

His letter was read out to the ladies to much astonishment and some amusement. Mrs Bennet heard of him with ire at first but soon came to think the visit would be fortuitous. If Mr Collins was to admire one of her daughters they would be able to stay on at Longborn after Mr Bennet passed.

Jane and Elizabeth heard the letter with amusement along with Mr Bennet who entertained high hopes of Mr Collins being absurd. Lydia cared nothing for a man not in regimentals, but as she was currently bound to the house she heard the news with a slither of interest given that it would expand her current company. Mary and Kitty were unmoved by the information presented to them, but happy to debate about their cousins likely positive attributes.

Mr Collins was punctual and unfortunately met all of Mr Bennet's expectations of absurdity. Mrs Bennet was disposed to like him as he was profuse in his compliments of her and her daughters. She was never one to quibble with a compliment and was the only member of the family who was happy he had come.

Mr Collins was a tall heavy set man who had advanced early in his profession thanks to an accidental recommendation that brought him to the attention of Lady Catherine De Bourg. He was an odd mix of servility and self importance coupled with a grave air and formal manners which did not render him agreeable to any of the young ladies.

Mr Collins was quick to procure a tete a tete with Mrs Bennet on the morning after he arrived and assured her of his intention to admire his cousins and expressed a preference for the eldest.

"Yes Jane is admired wherever she goes, but I should tell you that I think it likely she be vey soon engaged."

Here Mrs Bennet thought for a minute. She would like to push Elizabeth as a potential wife but Jane had told her of Mr Darcy dancing with her at Netherfield and she was not sure that her ungrateful second daughter would be prevailed upon to accept Mr Collins, even if she didn't prefer Mr Darcy.

"My second daughter seems to be the favourite of another gentleman in the area," she cautioned "Mary is the most accomplished of my dear girls, I know of no attachments on her part, or either of the younger two. Of course Lydia has lately not been considered as out"

Mr Collins looked at Mary, who was studiously reading a book. He was a vain man and did not think the plain sister to be worth his time and said as much to Mrs Bennet. Now Mrs Bennet was silly but she loved her girls and did not tolerate insults.

"Mr Collins, I would not have you speak so of my girls. If you will excuse me" and she beat a hasty retreat complaining of the odious man and his imposition on their household.

Mr Collins realised his error and attempted to apologise, which was received with cool civility before Mrs Bennet suggest he take a walk with the girls to Meryton.

Elizabeth and Jane walked with their younger sisters to Meryton. Lydia was in high spirits as this was one of the few activities she was still allowed to do, Kitty was following her lead and the party was a merry one. Mr Collins attempted conversation with both Jane and Elizabeth but both found he had not much of interest to say and showed only polite attention.

When they reached Meryton Lydia dragged Kitty across the street to interrupt the path of some officers. Elizabeth and Jane exchanged looks knowing that this behaviour was not acceptable and resolved to talk to their father.

They joined the group just as they were being introduced to Mr Wickham, who was to join the local militia. The younger girls sighed loudly at his impending red coat and Elizabeth glared at them which was enough to quieten them temporarily.

Mr Wickham was all charm and good humour and Elizabeth was well pleased with him. When the party heard the hoofbeats they all turned to see Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy heading their way. Greetings were cheerful and Elizabeth found she could not tear her gaze from Mr Darcy. So she noticed when he turned red with anger and followed the direction of his gaze to see Mr Wickham was white. The next thing she knew Mr Darcy had turned his horse and was riding away.

She was very curious but could not think of any reasonable way to enquire. The whole party moved towards their aunt Phillips house who tried to invite the officers to tea. Elizabeth was shocked to hear that this was her usual activity when her nieces came to visit, even though her parents had restricted Lydia recently.

She took her aunt aside

"Aunt, you do know that Lydia is not to be in company when visiting, do you not? Mama said so herself"

"Surely that cannot be Lizzie. Lydia told me it was only for evening parties, but at home she was allowed to be in company"

"No aunt, currently she is not allowed in company with any but family, such has been her behaviour"

"She is all liveliness and charm here"

"No doubt because of the company you keep"

"I see, well I shall discuss it with your mother. Are you not just being over protective now?"

"I am sure I am aunt, but I have no doubt my mother will come to an agreement with you"

The conversation was kindly meant on both sides and no one took offence. The ladies soon after took their leave, when it was clear that no officers would be invited for tea that day, and they started the walk back to Meryton. Elizabeth seeking out Jane to relate what she had seen between Mr Darcy and Mr Wickham and the conversation with her aunt, she wondered what other falsehoods Lydia had been telling.

 **A/N so I've uploaded a fair few chapters today, I hadn't realised that Netherfield took up so many words! Hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading. I may have more later to** o.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N wow guys, 100 reviews thank you all so much. I'm loving the speculation on future events. I got caught up reading the other night and came across some scenes I had completely forgotten that I had written. it has been a long process for me. I hope you like it. Anyway. I will leave you to the story.**

Chapter 16

On the girls return to the drawing room, when Mr Collins had sought out Mr Bennet, Elizabeth found Lydia attempting to gain an invite to the Phillips'

"Mama, aunt Phillips is to have a supper and card party tonight, might I go?"

"My dear, I am sure you would be much admired at such a party, but who is to attend?"

"Oh, no one of any significance, only a few ladies of the neighbourhood"

"Lydia, how can you speak so" admonished Elizabeth "mama it is a party for all the officers"

"Lizzie you tattletale"

Elizabeth didn't deign to reply

"Lydia, you cannot go in to company with the officers, you are no longer out"

"But mamaaaaaaa" the wailing reply

"No Lydia, I have quite made up my mind"

Elizabeth was somewhat surprised at this and turned to her sister and said in an undertone

"Hush Lydia, lest she find out that your afternoon visits to your aunt often include the officers"

Lydia stuck out her tongue at her sister and then slumped into silence and sulked for the rest of the afternoon.

.

No objection was made to the young people's engagement and Mr Collins, with much civility, decided that he could leave Mr and Mrs Bennet for a single evening. So it was that the four older daughters found themselves in the family coach on their way to Meryton attended by their cousin who brought little pleasure to any.

When the Miss Bennets arrived at their aunt's house they were told that Mr Whickam had accepted the invitation and was even then with the gentlemen. When this information was given and they all had taken their seats, Mr Collins was at leisure to look around and admire.

Elizabeth seated herself by Charlotte and the two conversed happily, occasionally interrupted by Mr Collins.

"My dear Charlotte how have you been, no ill effects from our little adventure?"

"No my dear I have been quite well. I am glad to see Jane so much recovered"

"I am too, we were well taken care of at Netherfield, although I do feel that I imposed on their hospitality"

"Oh no, Anna Maria assured me that you were most welcome,"

"Anna Maria?"

Charlotte laughed "Lady Anna Maria and I are on first name terms. She visited whilst you were attending Jane and filled me in on the goings on in the house. It did sound very busy there."

"That's excellent Charlotte. She is lovely, one of the kindest to me in the house"

"I am sorry to hear that"

"Oh I meant it not as a complaint. The younger girls were friendly, Mrs Howson was as refined as ever"

"I notice who you say nothing of"

"Well the gentlemen were civil, that is all I can really say on the matter"

Charlotte smiled and changed the subject, kindly asking after Mr Collins' home to include him in the conversation. After Mr Collins moved away Charlotte asked.

"Mr Collins seems very pleased with his home"

Elizabeth laughed "yes and his patroness, they monopolise his conversation"

Elizabeth noted Charlotte's thoughtful expression "your mother must be unhappy with his coming"

"She was, but I believe she hopes he will marry one of us"

"Indeed, and has she selected one of you?"

They both laughed at the little joke and kept their conversation low so as to not be overheard "I only see him paying attention to myself and Jane, but of course we neither of us is interested. I think my three younger sisters have as little attention for him as he has for them. Even Mary, who was intrigued at first, seems disinterested, and he certainly pays her no mind."

"I see"

The gentlemen then joined the group and every eye was turned to Mr Wickham. He was far beyond them all in person countenance, air and walk. Elizabeth knew he deserved some admiration but her recent realisation about where her heart lay left her somewhat immune to his charms.

She was the most surprised when he chose a seat near her and they fell in to an agreeable conversation, for being in love had not dulled her as it was want to do for so many ladies who find that they are unable to utter more than three words together when the object of their affections is not immediately before them.

With such rivals for the notice of the fair as Mr Wickham and the officers, Mr Collins seemed to sink into insignificance. It was a happy chance that he found that Miss Lucas seemed happy to engage him in conversation and persuaded him to join a game.

Mr Wickham did not play at whist and with ready delight was he received at the other table between Elizabeth and Kitty. Elizabeth was pleased to note that Kitty had become less flirtatious without Lydia to goad her and, although lively, her manner was more ladylike. Elizabeth could turn her attention to the game and to her companions for the evening.

She was curious as to the nature of the greeting between Mr Darcy and the man in the seat next to her though she could not hope to hear of it. Her curiosity was unexpectedly relieved when Mr Wickham introduced the subject.

"I don't see Mr Bingley and his party here"

Elizabeth felt a jolt of pain when she realised what she was about to say was likely true "I think some of Mr Bingley's party would feel that a gathering such as this was beneath them."

"Has Mr Darcy been in the neighbourhood long?"

"About a month, he is from Derbyshire I understand"

"Yes, you could not have met with someone more able to satisfy your curiosity on that score for I have been intimately aquatinted with him from infancy"

Elizabeth could not help but look startled at this pronouncement

"You may well look surprised, I do not know if you noticed our cold greeting earlier."

Elizabeth looked down and murmured that she had noticed

"Are you much acquainted with him"

"As much as I am likely to be. I spent a few days in the same house as him." She paused here not wanting to give away her feelings for the gentleman, but not wanting to tell an untruth "he is not well liked in Hertfordshire"

"Is that so? I am surprised but cannot pretend to be sorry. The world is often blinded by his consequence or frightened by his haughty manners"

Elizabeth was very interested in what Mr Wickham could have to say about Mr Darcy, he was being cautious but seemed only to need a small amount of prompting to talk on subjects that were not entirely appropriate for so short an acquaintance. She decided to see if he could be persuaded to talk about the gentleman.

"Those manners do not impress in a country town like ours. He has not made any friends here" she knew she was being deliberately vague.

"Does he mean to stay?"

"I am unaware of his plans, but I heard nothing of his going away, I hope his being here does not affect your plans sir?"

"No, I am not to be chased away, he has done me great wrong but if wished to avoid me he must go."

He proceeded to tell her a tale of woe about being denied a living and cast out.

Elizabeth found herself being caught up in the tale and exclaimed before she had really thought about it.

"Good heavens. How could that be?"

"There was just such an informality in the will that he managed to avoid the bequeath. No man could doubt the intention but he decided to, I believe he may have been jealous of his father affection for me"

Elizabeth was shocked to silence by this. Mr Darcy was many things, but he was not one to let petty jealousy prevent him from doing his duty. She merely added "shocking"

"It is interesting as most of his behaviour can be traced to pride."

"Indeed," she paused and tried to think of something to say that would encourage him to continue, although she was not sure she wanted to hear more but also wanted to hear all he had to say so she knew how to proceed "he has boasted of being proud."

Mr Wickham seemed to sense that Elizabeth had less interest in the subject and turned the conversation to more conventional topics. Elizabeth did not mind, for although she was interested to know what he had to accuse Darcy of, she did not wish to encourage what might be percieved as a preference for this man.

When a conversation between Mr Collins and Charlotte was overheard, Mr Wickham had more to be said.

"Is your cousin acquainted with the the family of De Bourgh?"

Elizabeth smiled "He has lately been given the living at hunsford and Lady Catherine de Bourgh is his patroness. He seems most pleased"

Wickham detected the hint of mischief in her tone and smiled.

"Lady Catherine is Mr Darcy's aunt, and her daughter is destined to unite the de Bourgh and Darcy estates"

Elizabeth used all of her poise to not show the shock and hurt of such a declaration. The rest of the evening passed by in a blur and Elizabeth was not sure how she managed to maintain her composure till she reached her rooms. Once there she could not help herself and she fell on to her bed and wept. She had known she had little to hope for, but she now had to admit that no hope was worse.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter17

Jane had noticed her sisters spirits were dimmed lately and resolved to walk out with her on the next day to see if she could aid her. Her gentle approach worked on Elizabeth and she soon found herself telling her everything, her feelings and how they had come about, her conversation with Mr Wickham and his revelation about Mr Darcy's engagement.

"But Lizzie, you know Mr Wickham was not telling the truth about Mr Darcy's character, maybe he was also wrong about the engagement."

"You are right Jane, but I cannot understand why he would spread such a falsehood."

That evening at dinner Elizabeth asked Mr Collins after Miss de Bourgh. It turned out he could talk almost as much about the daughter as he did the mother, with very little to say.

"Has she had a season in town?" Elizabeth questioned after a pause in his first speech extolling the lady's virtues.

It took a full five minutes for Mr Collins to declare how successful her season would have been had she but had one

"But a season is important for members of the ton for marital prospects is it not Mr Collins?"

Jane shot Elizabeth a look, she suddenly realised now what she was doing. The rest of the family just looked confused.

"Ah yes, but Miss de Bourgh has no need for such interactions for she is destined for a very wealthy and distinguished cousin. My patroness declared the match herself"

Elizabeth looked down and said no more for the meal not noticing the sympathetic look that Jane shot her way.

.

The next day brought Mr Bingley and his sisters to Longborn to issue their personal invitation for the ball at Netherfield. None of the rest of the party came with them and Elizabeth did not know if she should be relieved or saddened by Mr Darcy's absence. Miss Bingley talked only to Jane declaring how long it had been since they last spoke and asked after what she had been doing with herself. They were soon gone, jumping up with an activity which surprised Mr Bingley.

The ladies of Longborn were excited by the prospect of a ball for their differing reasons and all looked forward to an evening of entertainment. Lydia was the one exception, when the ball had been discussed she had tried to reason with her mother

"Mama, I would like to go to the ball. I am sure to behave myself"

"No my dear, you are too young, I cannot attend you. Mrs Howson says so"

"But mama, you have always looked out for me before. Why do you listen to Mrs Howson. She is such an interfering woman"

"Now Lydia, Mrs Howson is well respected hereabouts. I'll not have you speak so"

"But mama, I want to go to the ball"

It was here that she made the error of stamping her foot. An action frequently overlooked in the past, but not longer thanks to the gentle instruction of the new lady of the neighbourhood.

"Lydia, do not stamp like a child. It will not do to injure your feet"

"But I want to go to the ball" her voice had raised to a shriek

"Enough" Mr Bennet had come from the library. "Lydia you are no longer out, you shall not be attending this ball, and your attendance at any balls in the future is dependant on your behaviour. Such behaviour as this will not be tolerated"

Lydia shrieked again and stomped to her room slamming the door. Mr Bennet merely retreated to his room leaving a slightly shocked Mrs Bennet and the older girls who were all secretly pleased that Mr Bennet saw fit to stir out of his library to aid his wife, who may have capitulated eventually.

There was such a volume of rain for the next four days that the occupants of Longborn would have been quite put out had there not been a ball to prepare for. The only visitor they had was Charlotte who walked over during a spell of dryness and visited with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth noted she seems out of sorts but did not seem to wish to discuss it. Whilst Charlotte was visiting Mr Collins became a nuisance by sitting close to them and interrupting their conversation about the ball. Elizabeth found herself trying to talk him out of attending.

"But sir should you really be attending the ball. Is it really proper? Would your patroness approve? You must be sure she would for you cannot risk the displeasure of Lady Catherine de Bourgh"

"Your thoughtfulness does you credit cousin, but I think a ball such as this, held by respectable people can pose no ill will, and I expect to be awarded with the hands of all my fair cousins during the evening" he paused and Elizabeth managed not to huff in frustration "and I take the opportunity of soliciting yours Miss Lucas, for the first two dances"

Everyone stared shocked, Kitty managed to hide her snort of amusement and Elizabeth turned wide eyes on her friend who had coloured under everyone's scrutiny

"Thank you Mr Collins, I would be delighted"

Elizabeth had to remind herself to close her mouth, so much was her shock.

"Charlotte dear, the rain appears to be lessening, come to my room to look over my ribbons, you may chose which you wish to borrow"

Once in her room

"Oh Charlotte, I am so sorry, I wonder if Mr Collins has designs on you"

"Tis no trouble Elizabeth, I could not very well refuse him now could I"

"No I suppose not, but Charlotte you are not encouraging him are you?"

Charlotte sighed and looked down at her hands

"I am not romantic you know"

"I know, but you cannot seriously wish to encourage an attachment can you?"

"These ribbons will do nicely Elizabeth, I thank you. I shall away before the rain starts again"

Elizabeth was left with the odd impression that her friend was sad about something, but she knew not what. She had had no time to talk to her about Mr Wickham, and still had yet to find time to talk to her of Mr Darcy. She sighed, frustrated again with the rain for keeping her in doors when all she wished was for a long walk.

 **A/N next the Netherfield ball...**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N - so the much anticipated Netherfield ball, sans Lydia. It must all go swimmingly right?...**

Chapter 18

Elizabeth had not been sure how she felt about Mr Wickham, he had obviously not been truthful about Darcy's character, but some of the story might be true and it did cast Mr Darcy in a poor light. She suspected he may have had cause to not honour the terms of the will, but even if that were true he should at least acknowledge his boyhood friend. She resolved to see how the gentlemen interacted at the ball to further her opinion. She had not thought of Mr Wickham not being there till she arrived at the ball and was informed by one of the officers that he had some urgent business. She frowned remembering him declaring that he would not be frightened away by Mr Darcy. She decided he must be a most inconsistent man and bid herself to think of him no more.

She greeted her acquaintances and accepted an officer's offer for the first dance before moving to find Charlotte, who was sat with Lady Anna Maria. They were talking quite closely and Elizabeth would not have interrupted had Charlotte not looked up and smiled at her. She sat down

"The hall looks lovely Lady Anna Maria, did Miss Bingley handle the arrangements by herself or were you and the other ladies allowed to help?"

Lady Anna Maria laughed "no, Miss Bingley handled most of it. I think she was trying to prove she could handle such an event herself"

The ladies laughed and they were joined by Mr Megash who solicited Elizabeth's hand for the second set and Charlotte's for the third. The music started and they all took their place in the set. The first dance passed pleasantly for Elizabeth. The officer talked well of Wickham and Elizabeth did not know what to think. She turned the subject and was pleased when the set ended.

Her dance with Mr Megash was amusing. The man had a dry sense of humour and was quick to say what he thought even if it was slightly improper. He was a bit of a flirt and Elizabeth enjoyed herself, knowing it was all in jest.

She returned to Charlotte and was then approached by Mr Darcy. Her heart beat a little faster and she found herself quite breathless with anticipation when he solicited her hand for a dance. When they took their place on the set she realised that he had not danced with anyone yet and so she was receiving some pointed looks from her neighbours. After a minute or two of silence she had sufficiently recovered her composure to speak.

"We must have some conversation Mr Darcy, a very little will suffice"

Darcy had been struggling with his own composure and not one to talk for talking's sake had not bothered to try for conversation, but he was not unwilling to oblige

"Whatever you wish for me to say, I shall be happy to oblige"

"This dance is a lovely one"

"I am sure you would like me to remark on the number of couples or such?"

Elizabeth smiled "just so Mr Darcy, and now we shall be silent"

The corner of Darcy's mouth lifted slightly, not missed by his dance partner

"Do you talk by rule then?"

"Sometimes it is best, we cannot always say something to amaze the whole room"

"One can but aspire to such though"

They lapsed in to silence and the dance took them away from each other.

"Do you often walk in to Meryton?"

"Quite often, yes." Elizabeth thought for a minute, she wanted to ask about Mr Wickham but didn't want to be impertinent, she decided there was little to be gained by being circumspect and chose to address him directly "when you met us there the other day we had just been forming a new acquaintance"

"Mr Wickham has the happy manners to make friends easily, weather he is equally capable of keeping them is less certain"

"He does not appear to be a friend of yours sir, indeed he was most vocal in his negative estimation of you"

Darcy scowled "I should not be surprised that he is spreading falsehoods already." His gaze returned to her "I assume you are too astute to believe him"

"I am not convinced my opinion matters either way sir"

She did not miss the look of sadness that crossed his face before he schooled his features. They were interrupted at this point by sir William Lucas who, with many an exclamation of delight, commented on the likely desirable event of Mr Bingley and Miss Bennet. Elizabeth noticed the direction of Mr Darcy's gaze as he watched her sister dance with Mr Bingley but did not wish to antagonise him further by talking of the couple.

Their dance ended, somewhat unsatisfactory on both sides, and she returned to the side of the room. She looked for Charlotte but could not see her and decided to take a few minutes to compose herself in the room set aside for ladies. When she returned the dancing was underway again and she spent some time conversing with her friends before dancing again in the next set, which had been solicited by Mr Collins.

Elizabeth felt the rest of the evening was a disaster. Her feet took a beating from Mr Collins, Her dance with Mr Hervey was unsettling. Mr Chetham seemed to follow Jane around and Elizabeth could see she was unsettled, although her countenance remained serene.

To Elizabeth's mind the Bennet family seemed bent on exposing themselves to ridicule. Her mother, despite her improvements, spent no small amount of time extolling the virtues of having a daughter practically engaged to a rich man, and the benefit to her younger daughters. Mary performed ill, twice, and only stopped after an improper speech by her father, who spent the rest of the evening laughing at his wife and daughters.

Mr Collins discovered his relationship with Mr Darcy and importuned him for a full five minutes before Darcy could take no more and walked away. Elizabeth found her cheeks burning with shame. She had such high hopes that her family were improving in manners but clearly the event was too exciting for all. It was then she noted Kitty moving away.

Kitty, although not as loud as Lydia might have been, had rarely been seen in any other company than an officer. Elizabeth followed her and caught her heading on to the balcony alone with an officer, she admonished her for her improper behaviour to which Kitty replied

"But it's only the balcony, Denny never asked Lydia to accompany her to the balcony"

"If you are in competition with your sister to see who can behave the most unladylike then you should not be out. Mama already restricts Lydia, would you like to be at home also"

If she had spoken to Lydia thus she would have laughed and skipped away, unfortunately Kitty took it a little too seriously and ran off crying, a fact which was noted by many in the room. Elizabeth took a deep breath to calm herself and followed to make amends.

The Bennet coach was the last to leave, by a contrivance of Mrs Bennet, and Elizabeth could not but think that her family had seemed to be in competition with each other for who could behave the most ridiculous, despite the absence of Lydia.

Despite the mortification of the evening, Elizabeth was sorry when it was over as some of the Netherfield party were to return to London on the morrow. Elizabeth could not but lament the loss of company to the neighbourhood. Mr Bingley had some business and was taking Mr and Mrs Howson, along with Miss Howson, Mr Chetham and Mr Hervey.

Miss Bingley, Miss Lucy and the Hursts were to stay along with Mr and Mrs Megash and Mr Darcy. Elizabeth wasn't sure how she felt about such a situation.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The next day Elizabeth spent the chief part of the day in conversation with her sister, discussing her delight in the ball. Elizabeth could not but help remember the look on Mr Darcy's face as he watched her various embarrassing family members.

Miss Lucy came to visit in the afternoon to see the elder Bennet sisters, whom she had developed a fondness for. She also brought a note to Elizabeth from Miss Howson, who had not managed to take her leave on the evening before. Elizabeth read the note and felt cold but tried to attend the conversation with tolerable politeness. When Miss Lucy left, Jane steered her in to the shrubbery to ask her what was wrong.

"Oh Jane, I am being so foolish. I had known that there was no hope and now he is gone"

Jane knew better than to ask who

"What did Miss Howson say?"

Elizabeth just handed her the note

.

My dear friend

I am so sorry that I did not manage to take my leave of you yesterday. This short note will have to suffice. My mother and father had only meant to stay to see my cousin settled and we have been long expected back in London. I shall miss the friends I made in Hertfordshire and hope you will write to me. I enclose my directions for you to do so.

I must away, the coach with Mr Bingley, Mr Hervey and Mr Darcy has left already and we should not tarry long.

Best wishes

Christina

.

Jane read the note in silence and looked up at her sisters vacant expression.

"He was not supposed to be of the party?"

"No, his plans had been to stay for another few weeks."

"Maybe he had some urgent business and will return"

"No, he was to join family for the week before Christmas I believe. He will not come back. Oh Jane, what am I to do?"

"I thought you felt there was no hope, maybe it is better he has gone away now, before you are further entangled"

Elizabeth could not think how her heart could be further entangled, but did not want to say so to Jane.

"You are correct of course. I shall go for a walk, clear my head. It is better this way. He can go and marry Miss De Bourgh, and I will carry on here"

Jane gave her a sympathetic smile and bid her not walk far.

Elizabeth started off in the direction of Netherfield but changed her direction and walked towards the stream that ran between Longborn and Lucas lodge. She had not been walking long before she heard some quiet sounds that could be sobbing. She stopped and listened but they were so soft she was not sure and so continued on. She came across Charlotte quite by accident as she was fairly well hidden from all normal paths.

"My dear Charlotte, whatever is the matter?"

"Oh Elizabeth, forgive me I did not see you. I am quite well"

She tried to stand up and move away but Elizabeth stopped her with gentle pressure to her arm.

"My dear Charlotte, I of course will not force a confidence, will you not sit with me a while? You cannot return directly!"

Charlotte smiled and nodded and they both sat staring at the nearly bare trees lost in their own thoughts. Charlotte was busy calming herself and deciding if she should confide in her friend. Elizabeth was trying to remember the last time she had seen Charlotte cry but could not rightly recall, so rare was it.

She was drawn back to the moment by the heavy sigh to her left.

"I suppose you think me very foolish?"

"It would be most uncharitable of me to think so"

"Your curiosity must be great"

"I admit I am most curious as to what could possibly have caused this upset of your emotions. But my mind was mostly engaged with trying to conjure an image of the last time I saw you thus. I believe you were twelve, I was six. You fell in love with one of the kittens that had been found in our barn but your mother, who I believe does not like cats, did not let you bring it home. You cried for two days together if my memory serves"

Charlotte laughed "I am certain it was not more than a half hour"

"Not to my six year old self"

They both smiled and fell in to silence.

"I must extract a promise of secrecy before I relate the particulars of my current situation. It is certainly more complicated than being denied a kitten."

Elizabeth looked surprised but readily assented.

"The first part I should relate is that I have received an offer of marriage from your cousin"

"Mr Collins! Impossible!" Lizzie cried without thinking, Charlotte looked at her sternly.

"Is it impossible that he should wish to marry me?"

Elizabeth calmed herself "no indeed Charlotte, I merely was surprised after so short an acquaintance, and I was more intent on declaring it to be impossible for you to marry him"

Charlotte sighed "Lizzie, I am twenty seven years old, I have no other prospects here in Hertfordshire, I am already a burden to my parents. I do not wish to be a burden to my brothers. My choices are to find employment, probably as a companion since I am not accomplished enough to be a governess. Or to find someone to marry. Mr Collins has a comfortable home and is not cruel or a drunkard. I am convinced that my chances of happiness with his are as good as any gentleman."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and bought for a minute, she could not agree with Charlotte, but she could understand her sentiments "but if the prospect of marrying him is so distressing to you, surely that should help you make your mind up?"

Charlotte smiled sadly "you are mistaken, my dear Lizzie. That is not what distresses me"

Elizabeth looked confused but said no more.

"I shall begin at the beginning...

 **A/N so Charlotte's story was my controversial part of this endeavour. Not as controversial as my last, I hope, but still.. I leave you lovely people to judge it as you see fit.**


	20. Chapter 20

Events as told from Charlotte's memory...

 _The new residents of Netherfield had not long been in the country when I felt myself to be interested in forwarding a friendship with Anna Maria Megash. She was only a year younger than me and is in every way charming. We had been in company on a few occasions and our turn of minds was so similar. She expressed a wish to get to know me better and I accepted with pleasure._

 _She is the oldest daughter of the earl of ... And had many a pressure to marry well. It was in her second season that she met Mr Megash, not titled but the nephew of an earl and owning a reasonable estate. He was not sought after by many of the ton for he was well known to have a mistress, thought by some to have many a mistress. Lady Anna Maria found him agreeable and friendly and they were both in need of a marriage. They discussed the possibility one day and came to a mutual understanding. He does not have many mistresses, just one. A lady of no family and dubious background whom he had fallen in love with. He would have married her had he been in possession of his own fortune but he would have been disinherited and could not subject the both of them to a life of poverty and so set her up in London._

 _Their marriage is amicable, they are good friends but their physical relationship was limited at best. They came to the country to remove Mr Megash from the influence of town, and his love, so they could try to conceive an heir._

 _Elizabeth was blushing furiously at this point in the story. Charlotte gave her a rueful smile. "I blushed too when lady Anna Maria talked of such things, but she wanted me to understand how things stood between them."_

 _"I understand Charlotte, I assume this is important to your tale. Please continue. You have not offended me"_

 _"We have had much occasion for conversation over the last few weeks, she has taken me for drives, we have been for walks and taken tea together. On the night of the Netherfield ball she came to me before supper and asked for a private word._

 _"My dear Charlotte, am I wrong here in thinking that Mr Collins has been paying particular attention to you?"_

 _"I can hardly confirm or deny such an observation"_

 _"Of course, am I wrong in thinking that you are encouraging him?"_

 _"What would you have me say?"_

 _"I would wish you could be honest with me"_

" _You are correct, I am encouraging him. Elizabeth assured me none of her family are interested, he is clearly looking for a wife and my options are limited"_

 _"My dear Charlotte," Anna Maria leant forward and grasped my hands causing the familiar warmth "you cannot believe that you have no options"_

 _"What are my options?"_

 _"What about me?"_

 _"What about you? You have become my closest friend, but you can hardly make up for the absence of a husband"_

 _"Why ever not?"_

 _"I am confused"_

 _"I've told you about my unusual relationship with my husband, but you never asked why I chose to marry a man who was in love with someone else. You see I have long known that I do not find men attractive, my inclinations are towards the fairer sex. My husband is aware of my preferences and tolerates them as I do h_ is."

.

Elizabeth gasped forcing Charlotte to pause in her narration of the story.

"Should I stop there Eliza?"

Elizabeth heard the unspoken question. She was shocked but she had promised to hear her friend so she indicated Charlotte should continue. Charlotte went back in to the memory.

.

 _Lady Anna Maria looked at Charlotte with an intense gaze_

 _"I have never found anyone like you Charlotte. I knew from the beginning that we would be friends but I had no idea how fast my feelings would grow. I find the idea of returning to my life without you by my side is intolerable"_

 _Her hands caressed Charlotte's, inciting fluttering a that were unexpected but not unpleasant._

 _"I have thought about you and I and how this could work. I have spoken to my husband and I can offer you more than your Mr Collins ever could."_

.

Charlotte came out of her memories and rubbed her hands absentmindedly and looked to Elizabeth.

"She offered me a contract as a companion, for my security, but a place by her side and in her heart. She wants me to join her in London for now, and to retire to the country soon after. She has thought of everything."

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So now you know why I was crying."

"I am unsure actually dear Charlotte, although I can guess. Would it help for you to voice your concerns? You said plenty of your feelings about Mr Collins, but nothing of your feelings for Lady Anna Maria"

Charlotte smiled at her friend "How well you understand. I knew I preferred Anna Maria, for that is what she asked me to call her after our stay at Netherfield, to any other person I knew. I felt fluttering a whenever we held hands, which I did not understand. When she offered me a life with her everything became clear. I have never understood why the gentlemen of the neighbourhood held no interest for me, but now I do. I love her, I know it is wrong and I could tell very few people but I cannot help how I feel. I ache to be near her, to... Well I don't know, but to be parted feels like agony. But how could I turn my back on my family, my beliefs? Just to selfishly satisfy my heart. That is why you find me here crying"

A few more minutes silence and Elizabeth spoke up

"Charlotte. It seems to me you face a choice. I cannot council you as to how you should chose except to point out that your choice appears to me to be between who should be made unhappy. You, who would undoubtedly be eventually unhappy if not at first, or others such as your family. You cannot predict how your family or friends would react should you disclose to them what you have to me. Likely you would not tell. In marrying Mr Collins you are only lying to yourself. Either way you will live with a secret, which one is up to you."

Charlotte merely looked in to the middle distance

"Come it is getting cold, know that I am your friend regardless of you decision"

"Thank you Elizabeth"

They walked back towards the main lane and parted to go their different ways. Elizabeth's head was full of turmoil, that her friend should be... Should feel... It was in every way unusual. But Elizabeth could not think that marriage to Mr Collins was a good idea, the alternative must be preferable. Above all she wished her friend happy. She would have to wait to see what her choice was.

Charlotte was still facing the conflict between her head and her heart, she would have to face both parties on the morrow and was hoping a night spent in contemplation, or sleep, would help.

 **A/N so I know the amazing JA would not write of such things but that does not mean they did not exist. I spent time thinking about why someone would claim to 'not be romantic'. Surely everyone has a little bit of a romantic in them? I felt it likely she did not think about men in a good light, which led to musings over why and gave birth this little plot line. I don't wish to offend anyone which is why everything is very vague. Hopefully I have not lost too many of you to my oddities. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N woah, so those last chapters generated a lot of comments. I have loved reading them, all the good and bad. Only one who was seriously upset and I am sorry. one person suggested I may need to up the rating. Thoughts? I am a little unhappy that insinuating a relationship would be ok if it is between one type of person and not between another type. I have not gone in to more detail. However this is a public forum and you lovely people are the public so I will abide by the general consensus, feel free to message or post if You feel I should upgrade the rating.**

 **some of you are worried about how E +D will meet again given the lack of hunsford. Well I am sure we can find a way. ;)**

Chapter 21

Elizabeth did not manage to see Charlotte, except in company, for the following few days. One could hardly speak of such subjects in company. However the decision she had made became evident when Mr Collins took his leave with no evidence of the smugness Elizabeth would have expected of a newly engaged man. He showed no inclination to return to Hertfordshire, despite Mrs Bennet's saying he would be welcome.

One more day, the fiourth day since Darcy had left - not that she was counting, brought Lady Anna Maria to Longborn to take her leave.

"My dear Lady Anna-Maria, I had thought you were to stay longer? Nothing is the matter I hope" Lizzie knew she was being impertinent but she was on good terms with Anna Maria Megash and saw no reason to change that even with Charlotte revelations. They were walking, during a break in the rain, and so were in conference privately.

"No my dear, but I believe my purpose in coming to Hertfordshire has been fulfilled and with the addition of Miss Lucas coming with us as a dear friend" she watched Elizabeth for her reaction and was satisfied with the small smile that Elizabeth gave her "there seemed to be no reason to stay."

"Well, we shall miss your conversation."

"You are most welcome to visit if you should like that in the future!?"

Elizabeth smiled warmly "I think I would like that"

"I hope that Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy will return soon, but we did not wish to wait for them."

Elizabeth tried to control her reaction to Darcy's name, in truth her shock over Charlotte's revelations had almost driven him from her thoughts, almost.

"I am sure we would happily welcome any of the party back should they chose to return"

Lady Anna Maria wished to say more, but could not so smiled in sympathy and took her leave.

The whole party was sad to see the Megash couple go, but the real shock was the report circulating not long after that Netherfield had been closed and the last of the party, the Miss Bingleys and the Hursts, had also removed to town. A note dispatched to Jane soon after, from Caroline, informed the house of their resolve to follow their brother to town and potentially stay the whole winter.

The Bennet household was wilting fast. The usual witty conversation was missing and although both Jane and Elizabeth tried hard to hide their depressed spirits but they weren't always aware when they were silent and so the family party was affected. Jane had replied to the note from Miss Bingley and Elizabeth had written to both Miss Howson and Charlotte with a hope of recovering some intelligence. All they could do was wait.

.

The party that initially left Netherfield consisted of most of the gentlemen and Mrs and Miss Howson. Mr and Mrs Howson had fulfilled their duty to their nephew, Mr Bingley, and had helped him settle in to his estate. They were leaving to prepare their daughter to come out in the next season before returning to the north. Their actions thereafter would depend on their daughters prospects. They had enjoyed their sojourn in the country but Miss Howson was not keen to spend much more time with her cousin, Miss Caroline Bingley, and was hoping to establish some contacts before the season.

Mr Chetham, who travelled in the carriage with the Howsons, had been very taken with Jane Bennet but it became clear to him that she did not favour his company and no other lady caught his fancy. He was still figuring out his life course and felt that he should spend some time looking for a place for him before seriously looking for a wife. As such, town was the place to be right now so to town he would go.

Mr Hervey, had enjoyed his time but found the ladies of the country were either not worth trifling with or seemed to be spoken for. The exception was miss Elizabeth but he hadn't decided if she was worth more effort, she seemed too well behaved for him. Her younger sisters were too easy. So he was returning to town to find some sport.

Mr Darcy had planned to stay longer but when Mr Bingley had to travel to town and many of the party went with him he found himself thinking about what he was wanting to do. He was due to meet his sister soon and did not want to be at Netherfield with Miss Bingley without the protection of the rest of the party, especially her brother. He had listened to some of the criticism directed his way and he had tried to adjust his way of thinking of people, but he needed some time away from a pair of bewitching fine eyes before he became ensnared in an unacceptable relationship.

A conversation with Lady Anna Maria had shown that she felt Miss Elizabeth Bennet and him to be well suited and she had been quite disdainful of his plan to leave. He was hoping that time and distance would give him some clarity. He had tried not to raise any expectations but he was not sure he had always succeeded. As the carriage rolled away from Hertfordshire he could not help but feel like he was heading in the wrong direction.

Mr Bingley thought only of some clear blue eyes and long blonde hair. The second carriage consisted of these three gentlemen and was mostly silent until Darcy perceived the dreamy expression on his friend's face and broke the silence

"Bingley, you look like you are in love. Again"

"Oh Darcy she is an angel"

Darcy sighed "how serious are you? Is this like Miss Cranford, and Miss Havesham, Miss Smythe and Miss Sellwood?"

Bingley looked chagrined momentarily. "No Darcy, she is better than all of them together"

Darcy winced, he had hoped not "in which case my friend we need to talk. I know you are aware of her family and their lack of fortune or connections. Your name is becoming well known in the ton and an alliance to the name Bennet will not help that."

"I know that Darcy, but I care not for advancement"

He raised an eyebrow "and all the time we have spent the last two years making friends and connections?"

"Yes... Well..."

"Her family are ridiculous"

"Darcy, come on"

"No Bingley, they display almost universal poor behaviour. They would be ridiculed within days of introduction to society. Taking them on would be a task indeed"

"What if I said that the benefits would out weigh the costs?"

"Will they? Are you sure of her regard?"

Bingley frowned, he knew Jane was serene in her countenance but he had felt she returned his affections, if not as strongly as his own. He was naturally modest and relied on his friends heavily.

"Do you not think so?"

"A marriage with a lack of affection would be difficult eventually. I have to say Bingley that I observed her closely during the ball and I could perceive no symptom of particular regard. I think her heart would not be easily touched. She seemed just as happy to receive Chetham's attention"

Bingley looked crestfallen but Darcy felt he had to act in service of his friend.

Bingley looked up sharply at the other occupant of the carriage "what think you Hervey?"

"I have to admit I did not spend much time watching Miss Bennet, at least not analysing her attentions to yourself. She did seem to favour your company over Chetham, but I cannot say I perceived her seeking you out"

Bingley felt like he had been kicked, could it be true? Did she only encourage him for mercenary reasons, he had more wealth than Chetham? The rest of the carriage ride was spent in silence, each man lost in their own thoughts.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Darcy spent the next few days at business and trying to distract Bingley from his melancholy. He felt a twinge of guilt over his sad state but felt he had acted in his best interests and so continued to try to show Bingley that life in London was diverting.

On the fifth day after leaving Netherfield, Darcy and Bingley were finishing luncheon when Caroline was announced. They looked at each other in surprise.

"Caroline" Bingley greeted as she was shown in to the drawing room. "This is a surprise"

"Oh Charles, Mr Darcy, how delightful to find you both here" she simpered

"We thought you still in Hertfordshire"

"Oh I could not stay another minute. The society thereabouts was so confined and far too countrified. The self importance was insupportable. When Mr Megash and Lady Anna Maria decided to return to town we just had to accompany them."

Darcy and Bingley looked at each other in confusion.

"I am sorry sister, I have not the pleasure of understanding you"

"Mr Megash and Lady Anna Maria have returned to town, with that dreadful Lucas girl, I do not understand what has happened there. Anyway, Louisa and I decided we simply must return to London for some fun. It was dreadfully boring in the country. We asked Mr Hurst and Lucy and they both agreed and are opening Hurst's town house and unpacking as we speak. I, of course, set off to let you know the good news. We can ready your room for you if you wish, not to denounce you excellent hospitality Mr Darcy, of course."

Darcy merely nodded in response.

"But Caroline, I was planning to return to Netherfield"

"Oh Charles, not for Miss Bennet I hope? She barely noticed you and her family is so unsuitable. Did you notice how shameless they all were at the ball? Why Kitty was a walking scandal, even without her sister's influence. And the mother! So loud and coarse. Can you imagine how they would be received by the ton. We would be the laughing stock of London. And my prospects would plummet, would they not Mr Darcy?"

"Bingley knows my feelings on this matter"

Caroline wasn't sure that was a supportive as she hoped he would be but saw the dark look on her brother's face and felt Darcy must have said something negative also. She smiled in satisfaction and waited.

"Very well Caroline. My business in town is not yet complete anyway" Bingley frowned, he had been more distracted than usual. "I will stay with Darcy tonight and consider removing tomorrow"

Darcy interrupted at this point saying however long he wished to stay was fine, he then retired to his study leaving the Bingley siblings to visit.

.

Lord and Lady Matlock were announced for dinner later that evening and Bingley was still in poor humour. He rallied himself for the guests and dinner passed off tolerably well. The two daughters of Lord Matlock had accompanied their parents and Darcy found himself thinking about ladies of the ton. Lady Eleanor was twenty five and married two years ago. Her marriage was amicable but they seemed to spend much of their time apart. She was an accomplished woman and behaved well in public but was a bit like Caroline in private, seeming to find fault wherever she went. He looked to Lady Annabelle, twenty two and not married. She had been proposed to a number of times but had refused so far. Darcy was not sure why. She resembled her cousin Richard the most and was an amusing conversationalist, but again seemed to hide her more gregarious nature when in public.

It got Darcy thinking about ladies of the ton and their presented personalities. What if their actual self was not what he thought? Courting was not always conducive to finding out much about each other, not when the public restrictions were so stringent.

He was roused from thought by the ladies withdrawing. Lord Matlock poured them each a brandy

"Well nephew, how long are you in town for?"

"I believe I will stay until we return to Pemberley for Christmas"

"Indeed, and are you wife hunting?" Lord Matlock laughed at his little joke, when Darcy didn't answer he continued

"You know both your aunts think you should hurry up, it would be easier if you had a wife to present Georgiana when she comes out."

"I am aware of this uncle"

"If you have such trouble choosing why not just secure Anne? At least you would be spared aunt Catherine's wrath" he laughed again at his attempt at humour.

"Neither Anne nor I wish to marry. I need someone who could produce heirs. Anne will not do"

"I agree dear nephew. What about Annabelle?"

Darcy internally shuddered, she was far too like a little sister to him to even contemplate

"No uncle, I love Annabelle as a cousin but I could not have her as a wife"

"Pity, that girl is being far too picky. I must talk with her before this season. Well in which case your aunt and I have a few suggestions for you. The daughter of the earl of Salisbury is still available. The family is not that wealthy and her dowry had been reduced due to some debt I believe, but her uncle is a duke so her connections are impeccable and you do not need more money. Or there is the daughter of the earl of Winchester. Very beautiful and a pretty dowry to go with the face, although her uncle has ties to trade I believe, still"

Darcy tuned his uncle out as he listed another four women, daughters or nieces of this earl or that earl, excellent or adequate dowries. Occasionally the ladies were described as attractive or accomplished. Not once did he mention personality or interests or if the girl in question would suit Darcy. After ten minutes he put a stop to it.

"I thank you uncle. I will of course consider what you have said but I am free to chose my own bride and wish for some affection in my marriage." _Where had that come from?_ He thought.

The earl looked startled

"Well of course you would want to meet them first, but I was merely highlighting some suitable ladies with political gain"

"For you"

"Huh?"

"Political gain for you"

"Well for our family of course."

Darcy could see he wasn't going to get anywhere and so he brought the conversation to a close and rejoined the ladies. His mind resolutely fighting against memories of Elizabeth laughing about accomplished ladies.

Once the Matlocks had left Darcy turned to Bingley to bid him good night. He was stood, somewhat unsteadily, at the brandy decanter pouring another glass, which he promptly downed and then poured another. Darcy noted with alarm that the decanter was nearly empty.

"Is that really what you want Darce?" The words were slightly slurred.

"I have not the pleasure of understanding you"

"The business transaction your uncle was discussing."

Darcy frowned, he did not recall a business discussion at dinner

"Marriage Darce. Your uncle parading a list of ladies and their supposed assets. Connections, fortune, occasionally an accomplishment or a body feature. It was disgusting."

"Now hold on there Bingley"

"No Darcy, you cannot think that listing women like that is acceptable. When someone is reduced to a list of their connections. Did you feel you knew anything about that lady? Did you even know if they were pleasant? Or behaved well? Or if their mothers behaved well?" Darcy heard the sneer on the word mother "where was the discussion about the matchmaking mama throwing her daughter at you or the disgraced cousin who married below herself for love. If you are going to reduce a woman to a list surely you have to list the negative as well as the positive"

Darcy was stunned. He had never heard Bingley speak so about anyone. But he could not help but agree. He did not agree with his uncles assessment of the women he was speaking of, and he knew first hand at least one of the women had a mother who was unbearable, worse even that Mrs Bennet who at least was merely silly and loud. Some of the mothers of the ton were calculating and cruel.

"You are right Bingley, it was not right for my uncle to speak so. I apologise."

"If this is the sort of match you and my sister wish for me to make I want none of it"

Darcy just stared after his friend as he bid him good night and left.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The day after the Matlocks visit, Bingley had left early. There was a note telling Darcy he was attending business and would return to the Hursts. He would send for his luggage later.

Darcy wrote a note apologising again and saying he would like to see him at the club on the following day and gave it to Bingley's valet who was overseeing the packing. He was in his study when a visitor was announced.

"Mr Megash, welcome. Let me call for refreshments. I could use a break from business"

Once that was done they sat down

"What brings you back to town?"

"I missed my Isabelle"

Darcy smiled, he had met Mr Megash's mistress, she was a pretty little thing, funny. She would have done well in the ton of she had been born to it. But her background was one that was all too common. Her mother was a maid in a town house and unmarried. She never admitted who the father was but it was likely one of the gentlemen of the house. She was sent to family to have the baby and Isabelle was raised by her aunt, her mother returned to work in a different household.

Isabelle had become an actress for a time but was unhappy with the more amorous attention that she received and fell in love with Mr Megash after one year on the stage. His fortune at the time was not his own and his father had made it clear that if he married Isabelle he would be disinherited. When Anna Maria accepted her presence they were both very relieved.

"I see, and so you are visiting?"

"Yes. Anna Maria had some shopping to do, then we are for the country for Christmas. She is hoping she is in a delicate condition, but it is early."

"Congratulations, I know that you were hoping for an heir."

"Don't we all"

Darcy merely nodded.

"My wife brought someone from Hertfordshire with her"

Darcy's heart made a leap as it jumped to the image of Elizabeth, but he remembered Miss Bingley mentioning this. "Yes one of the Miss Lucases I believe?"

"Yes Charlotte. She is a very pleasant lady and it seems they have become very good friends and she wanted her to be a companion. Given that I am often, uh otherwise engaged, it seemed like a reasonable request."

"Indeed."

It seems important to mention that whilst Mr Megash is aware of his wife's preferences, it was not common knowledge and Anna Maria had tasked her husband to spread the story of her new companion in such a way that it would be accepted rather than questioned as it was unusual for a married lady to take on a companion.

"I was hoping to see Bingley, thank him for his hospitality"

"He is out this morning and removing to the Hurst's house later"

"Really" Mr Megash raised an eyebrow "what did you do? I can't imagine anyone choosing to live with Hurst over yourself"

Darcy just sat silently

"Well no trouble, I am sure he will tell me. Whites tomorrow?"

Darcy nodded and Mr Megash soon after left.

Darcy sighed in frustration. He had clearly upset his friend and could not really understand why. He had acted in Bingley's best interest hadn't he? Jane Bennet was uniformly serene, her heart was unlikely to be easily touched. And your motivation for leaving Hertfordshire had no part in the matter? He pushed away the traitorous thought and turned his mind to his uncle who had worsened the problems between him and his friend.

His uncle was rather overbearing but his view of women was not all that unusual. An image of Elizabeth came to mind, he could see how she would have responded to such a display. A teasing smile accompanied by cool logic as she reminded the earl of Matlock how valuable women were. Darcy almost chuckled at the idea. She would be right of course, what were men without their women? He shook his head and buried himself in work again, he had to conquer these thoughts.

.

The three gentlemen met at whites the next day. Darcy had heard nothing from Bingley and wondered if he was going to come, but he did.

"Bingley, glad to see you. I must apologise for my uncle and his conversation"

"It's quite alright Darcy, you cannot control you uncle. Anymore than most people can help their relatives" Darcy did not miss the meaning there.

"I apologise if I have offended you also"

Bingley gave a sad smile "I know you advice was kindly meant"

"Bingley, Darcy. Well met."

"Megash, hello"

"So Darcy, Bingley tells me you have been giving him love advice"

Darcy sighed "I merely pointed out some of the negative points of marrying a Bennet"

"Ah yes, I am sure there were many from your perspective"

Darcy looked startled, Megash merely shrugged.

"I did not wish my friend to be trapped in such a family when his wife did not return his affections"

"Ah, Bingley you did not mention Darcy had said that"

Bingley looked like he would rather be anywhere else

"Well I have to say, Miss Jane Bennet seemed quite taken with you. She is a little shy to be sure and does not display her affections openly, but her preference was clear. Also my wife said she used to blush every time you name was mentioned and had said more than once to her how much she esteemed you. Both the eldest Miss Bennets seemed somewhat quieter since your departure." Darcy was a little startled by the raised eyebrow directed at him.

"Truly?" Bingley practically lept up, looking for the world like he wanted to run all the way to Hertfordshire.

Darcy was frowning "not playing matchmaker are we?"

"Come now Darcy. You have an opinion about Miss Bennet, I happen to have a different one. My wife talked about the Bennet sisters a lot and seemed quite certain the Miss Jane liked Bingley here. Sorry old chap, I cannot say about love. My wife would not have asked and I doubt Miss Bennet would have said if she did. Anna Maria thinks very highly of Jane and Elizabeth."

Bingley looked like he would bust with happiness. He looked to Darcy. "Darcy, what say you?"

"Bingley I cannot say what you should do. I said I could not see her show any signs of regard" Darcy glared at Megash for the snort that came out of him, Megash merely glared back "I guess it would seem likely that Lady Anna Maria would know more than I do about the subject"

"I must go back"

"Woah, calm down there Bingley. You cannot go back tonight. The house is shut up you have no hostess." Megash pointed out

"Yes indeed, what should I do?"

Both Darcy and Megash rolled their eyes and didn't answer

"Lucy could act as hostess. I will write to the housekeeper to open Netherfield again tomorrow, I will finish my business and return in three days." He nodded to himself. Darcy would have been more impressed if he hadn't then looked to him for approval.

The gentlemen spent a few hours in pleasant company. Bingley had left Mr Megash and Darcy playing chess and greeted some of his other acquaintances in the club before returning home to start planning.

After winning the second match Darcy rose and made his way toward the exit when he was stopped by the mention of the name Bennet. Darcy looked around and saw Mr Hervey with some of his more disreputable friends.

"But you really think you can get some favours from this Bennet girl? You say she is gently born"

"Oh yes, she is. Most delectable too. Now that Bingley is going back I find I would like to try. London holds nothing of interest right now and if there was some incentive in the matter I find myself quite intrigued."

Darcy could not move

"What are you hoping for? You cannot expect a gently born lady to give you her virtue"

"No, I do not appreciate the mess afterward. Although I doubt her father would call me out but I would rather not test the theory. No just a tryst would suit me fine. To see those eyes filled with desire. Hmmm. Yes that would be pleasant."

"What is her name?"

"Elizabeth, just reeks of seduction doesn't it?"

"Care for a wager on it?"

One of the other gentlemen interjected "you cannot bet against Gregory, he always gets his girl"

"Is that true? Even gently bred country ladies? Being caught would quite ruin her reputation"

"I never get caught. But even if I did it's not my reputation." Gregory Hervey smiled with a glint in his eye which made the picture less appealing.

"So we would only have your word for it?"

"I would not lie"

"A guinea then?"

"Deal"

Darcy walked away as the gentlemen started discussing their latest lady at the local brothel. He felt a little sick and not a little angry. How dare he discuss Elizabeth like that?. How dare he plan a tryst for sport that might ruin a young ladies reputation, just because he was bored? He did not think Elizabeth would allow liberties, but what if she was convinced that he cared for her? She was not very careful either, always walking about the country by herself. He started to feel a mixture of dread and fear. Could he warn Bingley? No Bingley barely noticed the rest of the world when Jane was in the room, he would not notice Elizabeth being seduced.

He had reached his town house and before his brain could stop his heart from acting he had penned a note to Bingley to ask if he could accompany him back to Hertfordshire. It was done and done for the best.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N two updates today, still loving your reviews. Thank you for all the support. I have finished the main part of the story but I realised I had forgotten a few loose ends so I am adding bits as I go. Hopefully it will still make sense.**

Chapter 24

 _My dear Lizzie_

 _This is just a short note to say that we have arrived safely in London and have already done more shopping than I thought possible. It is hard to believe that it was not even a week ago that we were preparing for the Netherfield ball and how much has changed since then?_

 _But forgive me for going on. I have been made me most welcome here in London and we are only to stay for a few weeks before heading to the country, likely to stay if Anna Maria is correct about her condition. She has said that I can invite a friend if I so chose. I could not think of someone I would rather have to stay if you would like to join me? Mariah is not happy with my choice, although the she is not aware of the details as you are, however given that she is now the oldest lady of the family I am sure she will be satisfied soon._

 _I have digressed. You charged me with a task and I have tried to ascertain the information that you requested, unfortunately my sources are limited. I could not find out anything specific after Mr Megash met with Mr B today. All I can tell you is Caroline had said that she was intending on trying to persuade her brother to stay in town. She did not say anything more specific in front of me but her purpose was clear I am so sorry Elizabeth and I hope for Jane's sake she is unsuccessful._

 _Send news of Hertfordshire as soon as may be_

 _Yours ever_

 _Charlotte Lucas_

Elizabeth did not know what to do after receiving this letter. She was very pleased she had not opened it in front of her family as they would have asked too many questions. She was angry on behalf of her sister. How could someone, anyone, decide to intrude on another persons life like that? Especially someone as lovely and kind as Jane. She had never done anything to deserve to be treated so.

She huffed to herself, well there was not much to do but wait and hope that Mr Bingley had more spine than she currently thought. That brought her mind back to the topic that she had spent more time dwelling on, Mr Darcy.

Technically she was a gentleman's daughter and so of a similar sphere but that was where the similarity ended. She had always vowed to marry for love but she was not naive enough to think that everyone else felt that way. She was now having to come to terms with the concept that even if she was in love, it did not follow that the gentleman would always reciprocate her feelings.

She thought back over his behaviour whilst in the neighbourhood. She had felt him proud to begin with, and above the company. Whilst staying at Netherfield she had mostly forgotten this behaviour but he had been aloof and reserved at the ball. Did he actually think he was above her friends and family? Quite possibly, did that mean he felt it was beneath him to talk to them? She hoped not, she felt that everyone had worth and was careful to be courteous to all she interacted with. She sighed again. She needed to soothe her wounded heart and so focussed on his negative aspects in an attempt to convince herself that she was better off without him. She thought a trip to new places might suit her, maybe she could accept Charlotte's offer for a visit.

She stood and shook out her skirts and made her way back to the house.

"Did you enjoy you walk Lizzie?"

"Yes thank you Jane, I was not sure of what Charlotte would write, she found the decision to go with Lady Anna Maria a difficult one" Elizabeth had not confided her situation but Jane understood about her refusal of Mr Collins.

"Indeed, any news from town?"

Elizabeth had hoped for more time to figure out what to say to Jane. it was a sign of her poor spirits that she would ask such a direct question.

"Nothing definite, but Charlotte does report that Caroline Bingley was hopeful they would stay in London the whole winter"

Jane looked sad at this news "I am sorry she did not find Hertfordshire to her liking. She was a very pleasant neighbour"

Elizabeth did not deign to reply to such a statement and the ladies moved towards the drawing room.

.

The next day bough Mrs Phillips to Longborn in quite the flutter, of course Mrs Phillips was often fluttering about something or other but this day was a particularly energetic day for her

"Oh sister have you heard the news" she cried before she had taken more than two steps in to the room.

"Tell me at once dear sister"

"Netherfield is to be re opened"

"Is that so? Is it quite certain?"

"Indeed it is for I have had it from the housekeeper herself who was in the butchers ordering a joint of meat for tomorrow. Mr Bingley is to return with one or two guests and they will be in residence tomorrow or the day after"

"That is good news, oh Jane what a fine thing. Mr Bennet" the last was said at volume for Mr Bennet was not in the room "Mr Bennet Mr Bennet" each successive call was louder until the man in question put his head round the door. Elizabeth sighed to herself, her mother had only improved very slightly since the new neighbours arrived, and she tended to revert to her usual loud ways when excited or after too much wine. The latter was responsible for her behaviour at the ball as Elizabeth had found out the next day.

"Is someone ill my dear?"

"How can you be so tiresome my dear, have you heard Mr Bingley is to return? You must go visit him when he is back and find out who is with him."

"My dear I see no reason to visit him. He has only been gone a matter of days. It would hardly do to visit my neighbours every time they popped hither or thither, I would never have any peace"

"Oh you do try my poor nerves, he will think we are slighting him if you do not go" this last was directed at the closing door for Mr Bennet had already returned to his book room.

Mr Bingley did return and the news that his sister was acting as hostess soon made its way round Meryton. Mrs Bennet felt that was good enough to pay a call.

When Jane and Elizabeth were shown in to the drawing room they were surprised to find Miss Lucy Bingley there with a lady they had not met.

"Mrs Bennet, Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth. How delightful to see you!"

"Miss Lucy, we had expected your sister" Mrs Bennet was still not particularly tactful.

"Well my sister is quite settled in town for the winter and so I am playing at hostess"

Elizabeth and Jane were warm in their welcome, to make up for their mothers somewhat rude question.

"Allow me to introduce Mrs Holloway, she has been my companion since I left school."

The ladies smiled and curtsied and they all sat down to tea.

"You must have only been in town a day or so"

"Mama" Elizabeth tried to curb her mother.

"Indeed Mrs Bennet, it was only four days. But the travel from here to London is a short one and I do prefer the country"

"Did you see any plays in town?"

"No, I am afraid my time was taken up with some shopping relating to my come out. There is often so much to do."

"Indeed, but much easier in London"

"To be sure"

"And does Mrs Hurst remain in London?"

"Yes it is only myself and my brother who have returned from our family. But two of my brothers friends also came back. That is why I invited Mrs holloway on this occasion."

Elizabeth was burning with curiosity about the name of the two gentlemen but did not wish to be so direct in her enquiry. She almost wished her mother would ask, even though it was inappropriate.

Unfortunately for Elizabeth her mother had temporarily forgotten about her hopes for the other gentlemen of the Netherfield party and seemed to have a distinct lack of curiosity about the guests of Mr Bingley.

The ladies left with not glimpse of the gentlemen in residence and only could hope that there would be a quick response to the dinner invite that they had delivered.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The call was returned with alacrity and Elizabeth was still debating if she was more relieved or confused by the attendance of Mr Darcy. He was the last of the party to be announced and Elizabeth's eyes flew to him but he was greeting Mr Bennet at the time. She had dropped her eyes before he scanned the room looking for her and he made a move towards her but he was forestalled by Mr Hervey who had bowed in front of her and began a conversation. He did not now know what to do, he did not wish to appear too eager and did not wish to push Mr Hervey in to forcing an encounter because he was always overlooked whilst in company.

He moved to one of the windows and watched the company from a vantage point. He could see that Bingley had approached Jane Bennet and was in a deep conversation already. Darcy could not understand how he fell so easily in to conversation and to be so deeply engrossed after mere minutes. He sighed to himself and continued in his stance.

Elizabeth was in a state of confused resignation. She could not understand his behaviour. Why would he come to only be silent and grave? Why come back at all?

She managed a few moments conversation

"Mr Darcy, how was London?" She cursed herself for such an inane question

"Enlightening"

She arched an eyebrow "really? Well I suppose it is a city full of sources of information"

"Indeed"

"And where..."

But here she was interrupted and there was no more opportunity.

Later that night Jane and Elizabeth were preparing for bed.

"Oh Lizzie, I confess I was worried he would not come back but I am so pleased he has done. He is the most amiable man of my acquaintance"

"Indeed he is Jane, and I am happy for you both. The new hostess of Netherfield does improve the situation somewhat also"

Jane smiled "well I will miss Caroline but I confess Miss Lucy does seem to be more welcoming."

Elizabeth merely raised an eyebrow

"Now Lizzie, I must have you talk about how you feel. Mr Hervey spent a great deal of time paying you attention"

"Yes he did. He was quite charming. But I cannot think what he means by it. I understand he is not in a position to take a wife, and I am pleased that is the case. I should feel badly if I was concerned he was fixing attentions where the feelings cannot be returned"

"Cannot?"

"No Jane, I have spoken with him enough to know that I could never feel much for him. I am not sure I even like him all that much given his behaviour before today."

"Today was more to your liking?"

Elizabeth mock scowled at her sister "today he was more gentlemanly, but I still cannot like him. Or at least I could not esteem him. I shall hope his attentions are as fleeting as they have been previously"

"And what of Mr Darcy"

Elizabeth sighed "oh Jane, I do not know what to think." Jane merely waited patiently. "I... We... Oh Jane I am all confusion."

"You have been melancholy since he left"

"Indeed, and you said it was best if my heart was not engaged and he left before it could be. But now he has returned and does not speak to me. What am I to think? Why did he return at all? ...Oh..."

Jane moved closer at Elizabeth's look of recognition and sadness

"What is it dear? What are you thinking?"

"He is fulfilling a promise. He promised to stay with Mr Bingley until the festive week and so he is. But he takes no pleasure in it and does not wish to raise my expectations. That must be it"

Jane thought for a minute here, it was possible this was correct but Jane could see some other reasons for Mr Darcy's behaviour one being that he admired Elizabeth but did not know how to approach her. She did not wish to raise expectations where the likelihood of an alliance was so small.

"You may be correct, but I would wish you to keep an open mind, and I think it would be wise to guard your heart" with that the sisters parted for their own beds.

The following week seemed to fly by for the occupants of Hertfordshire. 'Twas not long before the Bennets found themselves heading towards Netherfield for an afternoon. The gentlemen were to shoot for a time and the ladies to play whist before the parties would join for dinner.

The gentlemen, having found very little sport, returned early and suggested a short stroll. It was a cold winter morning but the sun was shining. Mr Bingley secured Jane and wandered in the direction of the maze and no one had the heart to follow them. Elizabeth found herself walking with Mr Hervey.

"Miss Elizabeth, I can't tell you how pleasant it is to be back from town so soon"

"Indeed sir, I rather thought you would prefer town"

"No indeed, well yes I do prefer town. But this part of the country seems to be particularly delightful"

Elizabeth did not reply to the flattery "How was your journey? Tis lucky for you we are such a convenient distance"

"Yes well the distance may not be far but the journey thither was tense."

"Journeys with lots of people can be tiring."

"Well I travelled with Darcy and Bingley you see, and Darcy spent most of the journey trying to persuade Bingley not to return"

Elizabeth barely concealed her surprise and annoyance at this information "is that so?"

"Yes, he was very vocal on the disadvantages of the area"

"I understand you perfectly sir"

"You must know that I disagreed with him"

"Thank you sir, I believe I should return to the house"

Elizabeth's mind was in turmoil. All her feelings about Mr Darcy were swirling in her head and she found that she had to slip out of the drawing room to find some peace.

She knew him to be intelligent, well read and a good landlord. He was reported to be a good brother and spoke of his sister with affection and warmth. He was very handsome and graceful and took her breath away when he smiled. For all these reasons and more her heart was affected by the tall man from Derbyshire.

Had he truly tried to keep Mr Bingley separated from Jane? How could he act in such a way?. Did he think so little of her family that he would discourage a match of affection? She remembered Mr Wickham's words. She had mostly discounted them but perhaps there was some truth there too? If Mr Darcy felt his family was not good enough could he have acted that way towards him? He was also reportedly engaged and yet singled her out on occasion. She remembered every instance where she had felt his manners were showing his pride and disdain for the neighbourhood. She had spent much of the last week convincing herself she did not care for him and she allowed free reign to her anger in this case. All of these thoughts swirled in her head as she tried to calm herself enough to rejoin the company.

She was pacing the library when the door opened.

"Miss Elizabeth, I am sorry to intrude."

"Mr Darcy" she offered a quick curtsy startled by his sudden appearance.

Darcy would be hard pressed to explain the surprising turn of his feelings at this moment. He had reflected on the advice and insinuations by Mr and Mrs Megash. Both had implied some raised expectation and practically advised him to consider Miss Elizabeth as a potential marriage partner. Since the horrendous evening with his uncle he had come to realise that a marriage of no affection was unlikely to be pleasant. After returning to Hertfordshire and seeing Elizabeth again he felt like a dying man being given a second chance. Her every move was graceful, her laugh so captivating her witty conversation so stimulating. He was feeling protective over her thanks to Mr Hervey and in this moment he realised he was in love.

Her countenance was flushed with exercise and her eyes filled with a barely controlled fury. He had seen her return from Mr Hervey's company and he assumed she had received a distasteful proposition. He stepped forward eagerly and spoke with more feeling than sense.

"Miss Elizabeth are you quite well, you seem discomposed. Here have a seat." he ushered her to a chair and she sat. "Was it Mr Harvey that upset you? You should not walk alone with him he is not an honourable man, I should forbid such behaviour."

"I am well sir, I merely needed a moment of solitude, but I am quite able to return. Mr Hervey has been nothing but gentleman like. I am not sure why you feel you should caution me thus, or why you feel the need to forbid me anything." Elizabeth's emotions were already quite high and Mr Darcy's choice of words served only to aggravate her further, she was having trouble bringing her emotions under good regulation.

Darcy felt the providence of finding himself in a situation alone with Miss Elizabeth, so after realising the depth of his regard and decided rather impulsively to address her.

In an agitated manner her began

"In vain I have struggled it will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you. In telling you his I am aware I am going against the wishes of my family and indeed my own better judgement. The relative situations of our families are such that a connection between us can be considered a degradation. The inferiority of your connections is almost insupportable. Still it cannot be helped. I feel for you a most passionate regard and can no longer bear to try to forget it as I have been doing. I realised just this instant that I love you and I beg of you to relieve my suffering and consent to be my wife."

 **A/N curious how would you respond to such a proposal?...**


	26. Chapter 26

**a/n I was tempted to leave you on the cliff hanger of the last chapter, but I decided I couldn't be that mean. :)**

 **just replaced chapter for some spelling mistakes. Thank you for pointing them out.**

Chapter 26

You can well imagine the feelings of Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Longborn Hertfordshire on receiving the most insulting proposal of marriage possible.

At first to hear an avowel of love from the man she had long thought she loved caused her heart to soar. His subsequent language and declarations caused a most unfortunate turn of her countenance and plummeted her in to the deepest pit of despair. For how could someone love a man who felt her whole family to be a degradation? How could one marry someone who believed them to be inferior in every way that they thought mattered.

She briefly though about saying yes, for she had sworn to marry for love and was that not how she felt. But then she saw years of inequality and derision from him and the picture morphed in to one of her parents. Neither understanding or helping the other, both at constant odds with each other. A household utterly lacking in respect and mutual companionship that she desired from her partner in life. She could see an older version of Darcy laughing at her for her attachment to her family or disdaining them when they visited. She could see him commanding her to cut ties.

No, she could not let herself become that woman, the one who decided to sacrifice everything they held dear to marry a man they barely knew. His words brought back every objection she had recently been thinking of. His attempts to separate Bingley and Jane, his pride and disdain for the neighbourhood, his engagement (although this seemed unlikely given his declaration).

She took a deep, fortifying, breath and raised her eyes to his.

"In such cases as these I believe it is the established mode to declare a sense of obligation. If I could feel gratitude I would now thank you, but I cannot. You have bestowed your affections most unwillingly and I am sure, given your declaration, that the other feelings can have little difficulty in overcoming them."

Mr Darcy heard her words with no less resentment than surprise. His complexion became pale with anger and she could see him visibly struggling to control his countenance.

"Is this the only answer I am to expect?. I may ask why with so little endeavour at civility I am thus rejected"

"And I may ask why you would chose to tell me you like me against your will, against your reason and even your character? Is that not an excuse for incivility if I was uncivil? I have reasons to think ill of you. I understand that you did everything in your power to separate my sister from Mr Bingley and only chance meant you were unsuccessful." She paused "can you deny that you have done it?"

"I have no wish to deny it, towards my friend I was kinder than towards myself and I am saddened by my failure"

"It is not merely on this affair that I would refuse you. Just now you felt it prudent to advise me of something, but you ordered me to behave in a certain way, and I am not even connected to you. How would you behave if I was yours to command? You have managed to spend your time in Hertfordshire being rude to all that I hold dear and only paid me the slightest of attention, singling me out despite the knowledge of your engagement"

"You take an eager interest in foundless gossip?"

"Who could not listen to such a rumour when one is being singled out by the gentleman in question? My source of information had many an accusation to throw your way, I did not believe such slander but maybe I was wrong."

"None of these accusations seem to be enough to conclude that I am not a gentleman to be accepted. Perhaps even these so called faults would have been overlooked if your pride had not been hurt by my honest confession. Had I concealed my struggles and flattered you? But disguise of every sort is my abhorrence. Neither will I repent the sentiments they are natural and just. Could you expect me to rejoice in the inferiority of your connections? To congratulate myself on the hope of relations who's condition in life is so decidedly below my own?"

"You are mistaken, Mr Darcy, if you think I would rather hear anything other than the truth as you see things. I would never wish to be united to someone who feels thusly about my dearest relations. I could never be anything other than miserable in a marriage with someone who has so little respect for me. From the first moments of our acquaintance I felt you to be proud but subsequent meetings made me re evaluate my opinion. Your declaration today has merely highlighted that I had the right of it from the start. You have behaved in a most un-gentlemanlike manner and it highlights your arrogance, your conceit and your selfish disdain for the feelings of others."

"You have said quite enough Madame, I perfectly understand your feelings and now have only to be ashamed of what my own have been"

He turned to go and stopped, he looked at her again, tracing the lines of her face before executing a quick bow and departing.

Elizabeth sank in to a seat, tears threatening. Why did she say those last words? They were needlessly hurtful and patently untrue. Now that he was gone her anger at his words retreated and she was left with an ache which was hard to suppress. She did not know how to go on with the evening and when her father found her sometime later she begged him to let her go home and claimed a headache. He did not find it hard to believe given how pale she was and allowed her to go without objection.

When Elizabeth returned home she went straight to her room and finally allowed the tears to flow, and flow they did. She received a proposal from Mr Darcy, the man whom she had deemed as unlikely to make her a proposal, and she had refused him despite being in love with him. She laughed out loud at the absurdity of the situation before her misplaced mirth gave way to tears again.

She came back again to the manner of his proposal and grew angry again. She knew her family were not of his consequence but to feel so certain of her inferiority, to say such things to her out loud, was almost unbelievable. Indeed she would likely not believe it if the memory of his face as he said such things was not so fresh.

She regretted not her refusal. She was certain she could not live with someone who openly or internally did not respect her.

Elizabeth prepared for bed, not expecting her family to return home for sometime. She did not expect to fall asleep easily but the hours of emotional turmoil followed by the draining of her energy in the form of her crying had left her fatigued and she fell to sleep easily enough.

Her sleep was peppered with disconcerting dreams. She was walking down the aisle to meet her husband, who turned and started pointing and laughing at her. Faceless members of the ton whispering about her fathers income and her mothers behaviour. Lydia dancing around a ballroom waving a sword and laughing loudly whilst everyone stared aghast. Jane sad because Mr Bingley had not come back to Netherfield. Standing at the altar and leaning in for a kiss with Mr Darcy, pulling back and seeing Mr Wickham's face.

She jolted awake, where had that image come from? Where had any of them come from?

She pulled her shawl around her and made her way to the window, light was just starting to show, dawn was not far off. She dressed herself in a simple gown and walked out of the house, grabbing an apple from the kitchen on her way. The morning air revived her spirits somewhat and she felt herself becoming more content as the minutes passed.


	27. Chapter 27

Chaprer 27

Elizabeth returned to the house in better humour and found her family in high spirits, she then discovered that Mr Bingley had proposed the evening before and Jane had, of course, accepted. The celebration was joyful on all sides and for once Lizzie did not lament the noise of her family for it kept her from dwelling on her own concerns. In to this chaos Mr and Mrs Gardiner were announced. They had come for the week leading up to Christmas and had started early from town and had made good time.

They were happy to congratulate Jane and to hear the story of his proposal. Elizabeth was no less eager to hear the details. Jane was glowing with happiness and the whole family felt lighter because of her good fortune and general happiness.

Mr Bingley was announced and entered the room to much delight and noise. The entrance of Mr Darcy was almost overlooked by all, except Elizabeth, who's breath caught and she became confused. Why had he come?

She watched him greet her mother and father, she watched him say a few words of congratulations then move towards Jane. He did not look at her.

He said a few words to Jane and was introduced to Mr and Mrs Gardiner. She expected him to say a few words and move on but Mrs Gardiner said something and they seemed to strike up a conversation. Jane moved away to greet Mr Bingley but Mr Darcy stayed and talked with her aunt and uncle. She watched from across the room as was desperate to know what they spoke of but dared not to approach.

Mr Bingley moved her way and she heartily gave her congratulations.

"Thank you, I can't tell you how happy I am" he positively beamed as Jane joined them "she is an angel"

Elizabeth could not help but smile "I am very happy for you both"

"I am hopeful that we will see each other often. Jane thinks so highly of you. And Lucy is very keen to further her acquaintance with you."

Elizabeth said how happy she would be to know Miss Lucy better and could not help drift her eyes to Mr Darcy, who was still in conversation with her aunt and uncle

"Mr Darcy is to return to town to see his sister"

Elizabeth's eyes snapped back to Mr Bingley "so soon?"

She blushed when she realised her slip. "I... I only mean, I thought he was here for another few days"

Bingley smiled gently and she felt her eyes prickling, she fought back the tears "he received a letter I believe, that has him worried. I think he is leaving early due to that. He wanted to come to take his leave formally."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded and Mr Bingley and Jane were claimed by someone else. Elizabeth was left to think through what she had heard and seen.

Mr and Mrs Gardiner were sensible people of fashion, from London. They lived near Mr Gardiner's place of work for convenience although they could afford a better postcode if they so wished. They were a great favourite of the two eldest Miss Bennets in particular and were delighted to join the family for a Christmas that was made special by their niece's engagement.

When they had arrived to the excitement of the Bennet household they had been most happy to add their wishes for happiness to Jane. They had been surprised to meet Mr Bingley not long after and felt he was everything that their nieces had described. When they had been introduced to Mr Darcy they had found a pleasant, if a little shy, gentleman. Their nieces had been less forthcoming in their description of this man and Mrs Gardiner suspected it was a result of Elizabeth not being sure of her feelings about him. They were determined to see if they could observe them to decide for themselves. They had fallen in to a most agreeable conversation about Derbyshire and fishing and had not been able to observe the two of them together. Mrs Gardiner did notice Elizabeth's quick glances in their direction and her puzzled look. She also noticed that after he left them Mr Darcy did not seek out a conversation with many other people and seemed to be keeping a distance from Elizabeth.

Elizabeth did not know how to act but took her cues from Mr Darcy, he did not approach so neither did she. It was somewhat surprising when she found herself relatively alone with him on escorting him to the carriage. He seemed equally surprised and she was just about to retreat when he turned slightly, blocking her from view of the house and removed a letter for her

"Would you do me the honour of reading this letter"

His bow was quick and he was in the next instant moving away. Elizabeth could do nothing but move to hide the letter in her skirts and executed a quick curtsy. As the gentlemen left she found herself very curious about the contents of the letter but had to first return to the drawing room.

She tried to enter in to conversation but her mind was not in it and she found herself being quite dull. Luckily the only ones who noticed were the Gardiners, who were too well bred to comment, and so she escaped further scrutiny.

When the Gardiners moved to change for dinner and a rest Elizabeth sought a means of escape and shut herself in her room to read her letter.

.

Miss Elizabeth Bennet

Be not alarmed madam that this letter contain any renewal of the offers or sentiments which were so thoroughly refused. But I must be allowed to defend myself against the charges laid at my door.

The first in regard to your sister and Mr Bingley. I could see that my friend admired your sister when we first arrived in Hertfordshire but I was not concerned about a serious attachment until our dance at the Netherfield ball. I observed your sister most acutely and although she received his attentions with pleasure I could discern no symptom of particular regard.

The situation of your family, although not ideal, was nothing in comparison to the total want of propriety I observed that same evening. Given that I thought you sister indifferent I did not hesitate to try to persuade my friend that such a match would bring only unhappiness.

If you say I am incorrect in my assumptions about your sister I can only apologise but the feelings that guided me at the time are not ones I can regret and further apology would be absurd. There was no harm done and I hope my concerns were unfounded, given the news from yesterday. I wish them every happiness in the future.

With regard to your accusations about my ordering you to stay away from Mr Hervey allow me to explain my poor choice of words. Whilst in London I overheard a most distasteful conversation between men I am not sure deserve the title of gentlemen. I would not wish to offend your sensibilities and so will only use the barest of details. Mr Hervey was one of the party and was placing a wager on the likelyhood of being granted liberties by yourself. I do not wish to imply I thought so little of you but I could not know how he would present himself or if her would take rejection easily. I was concerned on seeing you that he may have done something to upset you and was not fully in control of my temper when I spoke. My desire was only to protect you.

Lastly I will address the joint issues of my conduct whilst in Hertfordshire and the rumour about my supposed fiancée. There are only two such people in the county that may spread such a rumour and I am concerned that your source may not have been your cousin, who is passing on information which exists only in my aunts head. Mr Wickham is not a man to be trusted and has spread many a false story about myself, usually regarding being cheated out of an inheritance and conveniently neglecting to tell all and sundry that he resigned any interest in the church and was compensated accordingly. I am sure you are far too discerning to believe such falsehoods and only hope his vitriol is not spread far, although it seems the neighbourhood may be disposed to believe him given their opinion of myself, as told by you.

Mr Wickham is the reason I have been in poor humour these last few months and although it is no excuse for my behaviour I hope I can obtain your understanding for it. Only a strong sense of justice could leave me to divulge the following but I am assured of your character and I am confident you will keep my secret.

Over the summer he managed to execute a plot of revenge against my family by persuading my sister to elope with him. She had been taken from school and was living in an establishment in Ramsgate with a companion in whose character we were most unhappily deceived. I arrived a day or two before the planned elopement and Georgiana confessed the whole to me. Mr Wickham left that day and relinquished his object, which was my sisters fortune. My sister, who had been persuaded to believe she was in love, has been unhappy ever since. The assembly was the first full day I have been away from her since that affair and I was in poor spirits.

I understand that is not an excuse for incivility, if I was uncivil, but I hope you will acquit me of cruelty towards the neighbourhood. You may possibly wonder why all of his was not told you yesterday; but I was not then master of myself to know what I could or should share with you.

I will endeavour to put this letter in to your hands in the course of the morning as I leave for London soon. I will only add God bless you.

F. Darcy


	28. Chapter 28

**Replaced for spelling/grammar errors.**

Chapter 28

Elizabeth did not quite know what to do with herself on reading this letter. She was by turns shocked, saddened and uneasy by the events unfolded from Mr Darcy's point of view. She did not wish to give credit to his words however she could not but understand his position when it came to his explanation about Jane and Bingley. Her feelings, though deep, were little displayed and an outside observer might fail to see where her heart lay.

Elizabeth then reflected that had the situation been reversed, had she observed Bingley and thought him to be unattached, would she have advised Jane against the match? She sighed and admitted to herself that she likely would have tried quite hard to separate her sister from such a connection.

Elizabeth went back and re read the part about Mr Hervey. She had indeed been most upset about the way he had ordered her to do something. But his explanation was unfortunately a reasonable one. She was shocked that she could be the target of such a nefarious plot and could not help but feel tendrils of gratitude that she would inspire such protective feelings in Mr Darcy.

Unfortunately once she allowed such feelings it was like the dam broke. His explanation for his poor humour during his first few weeks in Hertfordshire had to be allowed and her heart ached for the brother and sister who had been so affected by an unscrupulous young man. She had to admit that he had been aloof and dismissive at first but thereafter most of the neighbourhood had avoided him. Yes he did not seek conversation but neither did he avoid it. More than once he had been drawn in to conversation with someone, like herself, and would involve whoever she was with. Could he have been too shy to seek introductions?

A disturbing feeling of guilt was building inside her and she felt strongly that she had erred in her assumptions about this man. Given his explanations she could not but feel some regret at her refusal.

"Oh lord what have I done?"

She sank to the floor and wept. She had been so blind. She realised that she had dwelt on his bad qualities in order to soothe her perceived hurts as she had convinced herself he would never offer for her. Why would she convince herself he was not a good man just to protect her heart from him? How ill conceived such a plan now seemed. Until that moment she never knew herself.

Her aunt found her in the same position more than half an hour later

"Why Lizzie, whatever is the matter?"

"Oh aunt. I have been so foolish."

"Lizzie I would never think to use such a word to describe you. Let me call for some tea and we shall talk through your worries"

The tea was called and they settled themselves on the window seat, drawing shawls around them to help with the chill. Elizabeth told the story from the beginning. How she had been annoyed with Mr Darcy for seeming to disdain her neighbours, how she had gradually come to respect him and coupled with an attraction she had not expected she came to believe she loved him. She explained how she had convinced herself of his indifference and had dwelt on his negatives and his awful proposal. When she got to her reply she broke down again and her aunt put her arms around her and held her close.

"My dear you are being too hard on yourself. Yes you said some things which were founded on assumptions but there is much to be thought on. For example you seem to have forgotten about what he said of your family. You were right in your response. It would be difficult to be married to a man who has no respect for your family."

"I know aunt, but he seemed happy to meet you. And my family are difficult, not because of their station but their manners. I cannot but think him justified in his concerns"

"Do you think he would continue to respect you, despite his opinion of them?"

"I do not know aunt, I believed so sincerely that he would not. But now? I ... Oh aunt I cannot but wonder if I was incorrect and that I should not have spoken so"

"Well Lizzie, it is done. Now you must decide how you will recover"

"You are correct. I will not see him again until Mr Bingley's wedding, if he will even come. I have time to decide how to act"

"Will you ask for forgiveness?"

Elizabeth thought back to a conversation some weeks ago. "Mr Darcy once said that his good opinion once lost was lost forever. I have no hope of gaining his forgiveness but I could not be happy with myself if I did not try to ask for it. I am certain his tender feelings will be of short duration, given his feelings towards my family when coupled with my terrible behaviour."

"If you think so my dear."

They sat in silence for a few minutes

"What would you say if I invited you to come to London after Christmas? I was thinking of asking Jane but given her engagement I suspect she will not wish to leave her beau. A change of scene and society might help you clear your mind?"

"Oh aunt, what a wonderful idea."

It was soon settled to everyone's satisfaction.

Christmas was merry for most and Elizabeth managed to feign cheer enough to fool her family. Mr Darcy had left as he had said and Mr Hervey, being thoroughly rebuffed in his advances towards Elizabeth, had not stayed much longer. Mr Bingley was almost a constant visitor to Longborn and when not Jane was more often to be found visiting Lucy at Netherfield. Between the two to-be sisters there was developing a fondness rivalling most sisterly bonds.

Only one afternoon held any interactions of note.

The militia were round for tea, Mr Wickham was among them. Jane had just excused herself to walk with Mr Bingley and Elizabeth was just thinking of leaving too when Wickham spoke up.

"I hear Mr Bingley's friends have returned to London"

"Oh yes" Mrs Bennet was always happy to pass on gossip "both the gentlemen would return to town. Mr Hervey had been showing Lizzie some attention but she was not interested"

"Mama!"

Whickam laughed "we are sorry to lose Mr Hervey in the neighbourhood, but not quite so for Mr Darcy"

Mrs Bennet had been reminded of her manners and answered accordingly

"Did you know Mrs Bennet that I have known Mr Darcy my whole life?"

"Indeed sir, I had no idea"

"Tis true, but alas I am only the poor son of the old steward and quite beneath young Mr Darcy's notice"

Elizabeth listened with horror as Wickham related his whole history with Darcy, conveniently forgetting the most important part. Lydia, who was allowed in company at home again, exclaimed

"Poor Mr Wickham"

"Indeed" Lizzie could not help herself "and pray enlighten me, what happened to the money that was your compensation for resigning your interest in the church?"

Mr Wickham looked shocked, then white then stammered out "I think it must be time to depart, Denny?"

Denny looked a little surprised but complied, Wickham avoided Elizabeth's steely gaze as he hastened from the room.

"La, Lizzie, what was that about"

"He is not to be trusted, his whole tale was embellished to imply he was the victim." Elizabeth turned towards her younger sisters "will you avoid him please?"

Kitty and Lydia both gazed wide eyed and nodded, understanding enough to know that Lizzie had the right of it.

 **A/N - thank you all again for the lovely reviews. i am sorry I have not replied to many, I wanted to get a few chapters out tonigh as I am a little busy over the weekend so may not be able to update as often but I will try! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

A **/n - a massive shout out to anyone following/favouriting/reviewing this story. So far it's my most popular story. Thank you all. not long now, I don't think. Maybe another 6/7 chapters.**

Chapter 29

Elizabeth was relieved on her departure from Longborn. With Jane so engaged, Charlotte absent and her mother exuberant over Jane's upcoming nuptials, the view from her window as rather dull. Lydia was becoming more refined and so was allowed a few liberties, but given the weather she and Kitty were mostly kept indoors. She seemed to be more restrained and Elizabeth was hopeful that the changes had come just in time. The militia were less present after the Wickham incident and the Bennets were so frequently engaged with the Bingleys, so Elizabeth was not too concerned about the change.

London scenery was delightful to Elizabeth, so different to her home it left little chance for painful remembrances and she, instead, focussed on the new.

.

'I am going mad' Darcy thought to himself for the fourth time that morning. He moved away from the the window, and the woman he was looking at. She didn't actually resemble the woman he was distracted by, except in the way she walked, which was what had drawn him to the window. The first such distraction was a laugh. The second a flash of colour similar to the colour of Elizabeth's shawl, the third was someone with the same chestnut coloured hair. He was becoming distracted more and more by ridiculous visions, none of which bore much resemblance to the person he most wished to see.

'But she does not wish to see you' he reminded himself.

He had been back in London for a fortnight and had tried to immerse himself in business to distract from the thoughts that plagued him. A knock at the door was a welcome distraction. His butler brought in the mail.

One letter from Bingley, he set it aside, one from his aunt Matlock reminding him of his agreement to attend the twelfth night ball, one form Richard asking him to meet at the club later.

He sighed, Richard knew there was something troubling him and had been tying to get him to confess it. He was due back with the regiment soon, this was likely another attempt.

"Darcy. I was wondering if you'd even show"

"Richard, I wasn't aware that it was a request"

Richard laughed "I had thought you were to Pemberley for Christmas"

"Yes well, I decided that the weather was not favourable for travelling"

Richard was busy filling glasses of brandy "come on Darce. You've never not wanted to go to Pemberley. What gives?"

Darcy sighed and sat down. How could he explain? He had wanted to take home Elizabeth, he could not imagine walking through the front doors of his home without the woman he had wanted to be his wife! He had told no one of his failed proposal. How would Richard react? He downed his drink, only one way to find out...

"It's not a simple story"

"Well" Richard sat down and made himself comfy "we have a private room, good brandy and all the time in the world" he paused "well my mother's ball is in twenty six hours, so we have that long. Will it take that long?"

Darcy threw him an exasperated glance and refilled his drink.

"It involves a woman"

Richard almost choked on the brandy he was about to take "seriously old man? Well that is unexpected"

Darcy explained his sojourn to Hertfordshire and his interactions with the family of Bennet. His concerns about Jane and Bingley and his fears about Mr Hervey. When he got to the part about his proposal Richards face had settled in to an expression of shock and incredulity.

"So she refused you"

Darcy looked up sharply and laughed a humourless laugh "you could say that"

"No need to sound so bitter, are you really surprised? Did you hear what you just said?"

"At the time, no. Now, well let's just say certain phrases are constantly running through the my head"

"Such as degradation and reprehensible connection"

"Yes Richard I remember what I said"

"What did she say? From how you have described her I can hardly expect she took it well"

"No, she did not. I believe her turn of phrase was You have behaved in a most un-gentlemanlike manner and it merely highlights your arrogance, your conceit and your selfish disdain for the feelings of others."

"Ouch"

"Yeah, so another drink"

"On you? Of course"

They drank in silence for a few minutes

"So what now?"

"Huh?" Darcy was staring in to the amber liquid in his glass

"What are you going to do? Do you want to find solace in the arms of someone soft? Do you want to drown your sorrows?"

"Please Richard"

Richard chuckled "as you wish old man. I am merely thinking of ways to forget her"

Darcy looked up sharply, Richard was staring at him intently.

"You do want to forget her right?"

Darcy frowned "I was angry at her, but it did not take long to direct my anger in a proper direction. I have been behaving badly towards all I met for most of my life. Yes I argued that it was to avoid raising expectations amongst the ton but in reality? I just did not really want to talk to people. I did not think it worth my while. I have been a selfish being all my life, it is time to change that"

Richard smiled at the determination "and the lady who inspired such reflection"

He met Darcy's determined gaze "I have some work to do, but I believe she is worth trying to gain the favour of"

"I think I would like to meet this lady. You know father will not be happy?"

Darcy cringed "I know, nor aunt Catherine, but I will not sacrifice my happiness for theirs"

"Well" said Richard raising his glass "this is going to be interesting!"

Darcy grimaced and clinked with his cousin before downing the contents.

...

Society

The times is confused to note that a Mr d of Derbyshire has been seen regularly around town with his sister or family. We are uncertain what has caused such a change, given his previous behaviour, but he has even been seen dancing. No single woman has garnered such attention to allow further speculation but we will be watching. Maybe he is on the hunt for a wife finally?

...

Elizabeth was visiting the museum with her aunt. Her time in London had been most diverting. They had been to plays and the theatre. They had walked through many different parks and toured the docks and other sights of interest. Elizabeth marvelled at some of the new architecture around. She did not agree with the prince regents behaviour but she could not fault his taste.

On this day she was visiting the newly opened Piccadilly Egyptian hall which housed the naturalist collection of William Bullock. Her aunt and her aunt's neighbour, Mrs Creedman, were both interested and happy to escort Elizabeth and the oldest Miss Creedman. Elizabeth liked Miss Creedman very well. She was nineteen and being courted by one of Mr Gardiner's employees. Her father was a business partner and was very gentlemanly.

After admiring the external aspect of the unusual building, the two matrons were caught by a painting in the entrance and Miss Creedman and Elizabeth stepped eagerly towards the display of exotic animals that were stuffed and arranged in a lifelike manner.

"Can you imagine such creatures?" Elizabeth breathed in awe

"I dare say I can now!, I am rather fearful they might scare me later, one can rarely trust dreams with such things"

Elizabeth laughed in response to the jest.

"Miss Bennet!" The shocked exclamation was out before the gentleman in question could think about it, so surprised was he to hear the laugh that had been haunting him.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Elizabeth stopped laughing and turned slowly, her friend curious to see who could inspire such a change.

"Mr Darcy" Elizabeth's greeting was almost a whisper.

Darcy was momentarily stunned by looking upon her face and he truly thought he had never seen anything so lovely, despite her obvious shock and pallor. He recollected that he had not said anything and forged on, not wishing to lose his chance

"I had no idea you were in London. Are you having a pleasant stay?"

Elizabeth eyes were cast down, so confused was she by his obvious attempts to engage her in conversation

"I am sir, I thank you"

"Would you do me the honour of introducing me to your friend?" At that moment they were joined by Mrs Gardiner "ah Mrs Gardiner, delightful to see you again."

Elizabeth performed the introduction to the others with some confusion.

"Would you do me the honour of allowing me to introduce my sister to you? She is with me today?"

Elizabeth's eyes flew to his face and she saw his anxious look, his eyes pleading for understanding and hope

"Of course. I shall be delighted to make her acquaintance" her voice had not fully recovered, but it was becoming stronger

The introductions were done and Elizabeth could see Miss Darcy was extremely shy and immediately put aside her own confusion and drew her apart.

"Miss Darcy, what think you of these animals? I had no idea there could be such large creatures around. Had you read of such animals?"

"I had, Miss Bennet"

"Could you imagine their size?"

"No indeed"

"I confess from my readings I had thought that the elephant was the most unusual sounding animal and now that I see one I am more surprised than ever. Have you been here before?"

"No Miss Bennet, it has only been open a few weeks"

"Oh my, I had not realised it was so recent"

Miss Darcy smiled and they walked on to look at the zebras.

Darcy looked on indulgently as he watched Miss Bennet gradually draw out his shy sister.

"Mrs Gardiner, how fortuitous to meet you and your niece here"

"Is that so Mr Darcy?"

"Indeed, for I enjoyed our short conversation last December and feel that I need to defend my trout stream to Mr Gardiner, who seemed to prefer coarse fishing if I recall correctly."

Mrs Gardiner laughed lightly "I am sure you are correct, however I cannot say that I remember the particulars of such a conversation. Fishing was never one to garner my interest. I am sure my husband would be most obliged any time you wish to renew the subject"

Elizabeth was shocked by the sound of Mrs Gardiner's laugh and more so when Mr Darcy laughed a few minutes later, she turned and looked at him, trying to close her mouth which was hanging open in a most unladylike manner. He caught her look and flashed her a dimpled smile before turning away and pointing out an exhibit to her aunt.

Miss Darcy noticed her blush but did not remark on it and the six of them walked around the exhibit for a further half an hour before Mrs Creedman remarked on the time saying they had to be getting back for an engagement.

Georgiana expressed her dismay at parting and Mr Darcy invited them to Gunters for ices. It was settled that Mrs Creedman and her daughter would return with the carriage and Mrs Gardiner and Miss Bennet would accompany the Darcys to Gunters and be returned in the Darcy carriage. Elizabeth had tried to demure but Georgiana had been so insistent she found it hard to resist.

Georgiana saw that her brother would rather some time with Miss Elizabeth and so managed to stir herself to ask Mrs Gardiner a question about her mother and the two of them were in deep conversation for the walk up Piccadilly.

"Mr Darcy, I had no idea you were still in London. I had thought you were for Pemberley?"

"Pray do not make yourself uneasy. I had planned it so but business kept me in London too close to Christmas to travel and so we stayed in London."

"I see"

"It is not, that is I am.." He stopped and sighed and Elizabeth repressed a smile at how adorable he looked when exasperated "I hope I am not interfering with your time in London"

"No indeed sir. It is good to see you again." She blushed, but felt she had things to say

"I must say, sir, how sorry I am for our last conversation. I said some horrible things and have wished to take them back ever since" the words had come out in a rush but she did not regret them.

Darcy looked around. They still had a way to go and his sister was happily talking to Mrs Gardiner.

"This is maybe not the best time for such a conversation, but I cannot let you think you need to apologise. What did you say at me that I did not deserve? My behaviour at the time was unpardonable, I cannot think of it without abhorrence"

Elizabeth stopped him with a hand on his arm and looked up in to his eyes

"Let us not quarrel about the past. I think neither of us acted as we should and we seem to have both increased in civility since then."

He smiled, accepting the reprieve.

"Let us talk no more of it, but I cannot guarantee I will not continue to think ill of myself"

Elizabeth scowled and her countenance turned playful "that is most ungenerous of you sir, for it means that I shall have to respond in kind and I am unhappy about reflecting poorly on myself any further"

"I would not have you act so"

"Then it shall be forgot?"

"As you wish"

And he was rewarded with a brilliant smile which caused his breath to catch slightly. They were both recalled to their situation by the clearing of a throat and they looked up to see their companions looking at them, one with barely concealed glee and the other clearly burning with curiosity. Elizabeth smiled and they all continued walking to their destination.

.

"Well Lizzie," Mrs Gardiner settled back in to the well sprung coach "I have to say that was a most pleasant day. Your Mr Darcy was quite the gentleman. Nothing like the proud man you described. Is he really so changed?"

"Oh aunt, I have never seen him so pleasant as he has been today, but don't think you can distract me from what you implied. He is not my Mr Darcy"

"Oh I think he is Lizzie, or he very soon will be"

"Aunt, you know it cannot be so. You know our history. He would not demean himself so"

Mrs Gardiner sighed "he may not my dear, but he was charming today and he did not have to do that either. We shall have to see"

Elizabeth looked out of the window and sighed, going over every turn of phrase, every look. Could his manner be so altered for her? Could he still love her? She could not deny that her heart hoped it to be so. She had long forgiven him for her perceived slights. The concerns over his meddling with Jane completely forgotten, his treatment of the neighbourhood understood. The only residual concerns were his opinion of her family, would he lose respect for her or insist on separation? His treatment of her aunt had been most pleasing, but more than that he seemed to genuinely enjoy talking to her. Maybe he had improved in civility?

She was jolted from her reverie by the carriage pulling up outside the Gardiner's residence in Cheapside and she could spend no further time that day thinking about it as her young cousins commandeered her attention.

It was similarly employed that Miss Bennet found herself being visited by Mr and Miss Darcy. Mr Darcy, for his part, was stunned by the charming picture of Elizabeth on the floor with a small child on either side of her. She was reading to the two younger cousins of hers, both girls, and encouraging them to read also when the siblings were announced. She jumped up in embarrassment and flushed a deep red.

Miss Darcy could see her brother's distraction and stepped forward expressing her wish that they weren't intruding. Elizabeth was still embarrassed and stammered out a reply and managed to direct the two Miss Gardiners to alert their mother to the visitors.

Darcy's mind was filled with images of her surrounded by their children in front of the fireplace at Pemberley and he struggled to reign in his imagination. Miss Darcy found herself in the unusual position of being the main conversationalist.

"How many cousins do you have Miss Bennet?"

Elizabeth smiled at the young girl "I have four, the older two boys were not so keen to read with me. At least not whilst I am teaching little Beth to read, they find her pace too slow for them. They conveniently forget that they were similarly slow when they were learning"

Georgiana laughed slightly, which was enough to shock Darcy out of his musings

"Children are convenient in their forgetfulness, are they not Miss Elizabeth?"

"Indeed Mr Darcy." Elizabeth finally brought her eyes to meet his and immediately wished she hadn't when she saw the warmth in them. She blushed, which was not lost on either visitor.

The three finally fell in to easy conversation until Mr and Mrs Gardiner joined them

"Uncle" exclaimed Elizabeth "I had not expected to see you today?"

"Well I was hoping to spend some time with my wife and niece, thinking you might be in need of company, but i see I am not needed"

"No indeed uncle, we would never lament your company."

The introduction to Miss Darcy was made, who had become quite quiet on the arrival of Mr Gardiner, and everyone sat down for tea. Elizabeth, seeing Miss Darcy somewhat subdued, approached her and drew her in to a conversation about music. Mr Darcy could see his sister was well taken care of and almost eagerly moved to talk to Mr Gardiner. His former good opinion was reinforced by the very gentleman like conversation that ensued. It was with some surprise that an hour had passed and Mr Gardiner was summoned to return to his warehouses. Mr Darcy took his leave but not before inviting them all to join him and Miss Darcy at the opera.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N - sorry for the delay, I have been busy this weekend as I warned.**

 **many pointed out my error with the cousin/niece thing in the last chapter. Thank you and I have corrected it. I appreciate you guys picking up these things, clearly my brain was not working well there!**

 **the rest of the story needs a bit of work on the writing so it is taking me a little longer. I should have it all out before the end of the week but bear with me.**

 **loads of new reviews since last I checked. Thank you all. Lots of guests. I apologise that I have not gone through everyone to write messages. I do appreciate the reviews though.**

 **:)**

Chapter 31.

The ladies waited on Miss Darcy the very next day and enjoyed increasing intimacy with the lovely but shy young lady. Miss Darcy herself could scarce believe her good luck. She had worried for years about the type of woman her brother might choose for a wife and had sighed in relief as each successive season he remained unattached.

When she had met Miss Bennet she had felt a connection which was unusual for her. Ladies either attached themselves to her due to her connection to wealth or her connection to Mr Darcy. She felt that Elizabeth would like her in spite of these things. They were on first name basis by the end of the visit.

Mr Darcy returned home to a lively Georgiana and ascertained he had missed Miss Bennet's call but only after a five minute speech by Georgiana extolling the ladies charm. He cursed himself for being out of the house but had not expected such an early return of the call from yesterday. He hoped that it meant her feelings had softened but could not quite believe it to be true.

.

Over the next few weeks Elizabeth and Georgiana met tolerably often and increased their intimacy to the satisfaction of both. Occasionally Mr Darcy would accompany them and he continued to show Elizabeth attention. He also continued to demonstrate a general improvement in manner and he had become a favourite with Mr and Mrs Gardiner.

On the day of the trip to the opera, Richard dropped by and Georgiana told him of the whole plan, much to Darcy's horror as he promptly invited himself along. Luckily he did not hear of the plan to collect Elizabeth from Gracechurch street.

When the Darcy carriage arrived to collect Mr and Mrs Gardiner, and their niece, the whole house was calm. You would never have guessed that not thirty minutes prior there was barely a sensible word to be heard from the two ladies. A last minute panic about jewellery had come after Elizabeth had broken the clasp on her favourite necklace and had no replacement. Mr Gardiner had saved the day by presenting her with her early birthday present in the form of an elegant exotic gem which matched her dress well.

On Mr Darcy's arrival he was struck by the elegance of the party and felt he would be very pleased to escort this group to his box.

"You look beautiful, Miss Elizabeth"

He said as he offered his arm to escort her to the waiting carriage

She smiled "thank you"

His eyes dipped "you are not wearing your cross"

She flushed as she realised where his eyes would have drifted "no, I unfortunately broke the clasp this very day, this is a gift from my uncle. He is too kind"

"It's very becoming"

He asked Mr Gardiner about the gem in question in the carriage and an interesting discussion on his trading business ensued. Elizabeth was once again amazed both by Mr Darcy's depth of knowledge and interest in her family.

Elizabeth entered the opera house and she felt all the honour of being escorted by Mr Darcy. When she was introduced to Colonel Fitwilliam she was pleased to meet a relation who shared her sense of humour.

"I am pleased to meet you at last Miss Bennet"

"At last sir?"

They started walking towards the Darcy box

"Indeed for I have heard much about you"

"Oh heavens, and here I was hoping to pass myself off with a semblance of respectability"

"I assure you I have heard nothing but good of you"

"Indeed? Then Mr Darcy must have been rather distracted for he knows enough of my faults"

Richard laughed at her jest "how are you enjoying London?"

"Very well indeed sir, and yourself?"

"I am well enough. My cousin and I are supposed to be heading to Kent soon but I own I am glad that we have not yet set a date"

Elizabeth smiled in response but was saved from answering by the arrival at the box. She smiled as she took in the surroundings and seated herself at the end of the front row next to Miss Darcy. Mr Darcy was behind her and she felt the back of her neck tingle for the whole of the first half of the performance. It did not help her concentration when he leant forward and asked her if she was too warm, his breath tickled the back of her neck and her flush only deepened as she murmured she was quite comfortable.

It did not escape the notice of the ton that Mr Darcy was in a box with his family and an unknown trio including a lady of marriageable age. They had many a well wishers try to ascertain an introduction to the main lady in question but further information could not be gleaned.

Once the opera had finished Elizabeth found herself in relative privacy with Mr Darcy who asked her if she would like to walk with him on the morrow. She agreed and a time was set. They parted in the foyer and Elizabeth blushed as he kissed her hand before bidding her adieu.

In the carriage ride home her aunt did not press her for her thoughts and Elizabeth was grateful for the reprieve. She gazed out of the carriage window wondering how it was possible to be so affected by such a brief contact.

Elizabeth went to bed happy. She had shared an exceptional evening with her favourite aunt and uncle and a charming man. His request for a walk on the morrow seemed most pointed and Elizabeth wondered what he could have to say. Could her aunt be right and he was hoping to ask for her hand again? It seemed too much to hope for. Was he just looking for friendship? There had been moments of intimate contact, the remembrances of which would make her shiver or flush. His kisses to her hand would suggest that friendship was not his main aim.

If he was hoping to renew his addresses how did she feel? She had told her aunt that she had forgiven his horrible proposal and his poor showing in Hertfordshire. But had he reconciled himself to her family or was he just better at hiding his disdain? She still felt that she could not be happy with a man who considered her his inferior. She sighed and rolled over, she had been in bed for over an hour and her mind was far from settling for the night. She finally convinced herself to stop borrowing trouble. He may just wish to walk and discuss the play, if he had more particular topics on his mind she would think about it then. Finally she fell asleep, the image of Mr Darcy kissing her hand causing a smile to grace her face.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The next day was lovely weather and Elizabeth, accompanied by a maid, travelled to Hyde park at the set time to meet with Mr Darcy and Miss Darcy. It so happened that Colonel Fitzwilliam had overheard the plans and made himself available.

As if by design, and Elizabeth reflected that it may well be so, she found herself walking slightly ahead of the Colonel and Miss Darcy, when Mr Darcy offered her his arm.

She smiled as she took it and made a comment about the weather which was duly returned and they continued on in silence.

"Miss Bennet, I confess I had hoped to garner a few moments of your time today."

Elizabeth smiled in encouragement but did not try to reply

"I... That is to say..." He sighed "I made such a mess of things last December that I was hoping to improve but I find myself as tongue tied as ever"

Elizabeth wanted to quip about it being hard to make as much of a mess of things as he did last time, but she checked herself thinking this was not the best time to be teasing someone.

"Since last December I have come to realise that my behaviour has not been what it should. I am most grateful for the hard lesson that you taught me and I am most anxious to show you how your words have affected me. I am deeply sorry for the pain I have caused you but these last few weeks have taught me to hope, as I have never hoped before, that your opinion might have improved. My affections and wishes are not changed but one word from you will silence me on the subject forever."

His words came out as a rush, his eyes looking steadfastly ahead

"Mr Darcy, I am also sorry for the pain I caused you, and I believe we agreed to forget about the whole thing. My affections have not changed" she saw the look of pain flash across his face and she rushed on

"My affections have not changed as even back then I was in love with you." She looked down to avoid his eyes, expecting him to be angry, but had she looked she would have seen the look of surprise and adoration in them "

I was foolish and I had convinced myself you would not care for me and hardened my heart against you but you were there all along. You were right my pride was hurt by your words but that is no excuse for acting the way I did. I am heartily ashamed of myself."

"What did you say at me that I did not deserve? Miss Bennet, Elizabeth. You are the most amazing woman of my acquaintance and to think of a life without you by my side has been torture. I would like to court you, or just to continue as friends but I wished for you to know what my intentions were." her eyes had flown back to his face on hearing her name uttered with such love.

"I would like to ask you something if I may"

Mr Darcy nodded his consent, not liking the frown that flicked across her face.

"My only concern is your opinion of my" she swallowed "inferior status"

He stopped and touched her cheek briefly

"You are my superior in every way that matters. I cannot guarantee that I will feel about your parents the way I feel about your aunt and uncle, who I esteem greatly, but they are your parents and I will be forever in their debt for they produced you. I was unforgivably rude and completely blinded by society rules, which I abhor anyway. I have since had the sense knocked in to me by both yourself and the Colonel."

She smiled up at him, "I thank you Mr Darcy. That puts my mind at rest"

"So you will consent to a courtship?"

"I will consent to anything you ask."

A mischievous smile graced Mr Darcy's face "really?"

Elizabeth laughed "Maybe that is an exaggeration"

Darcy became serious again "the only question I wish to ask you is if you will be my wife?"

"I have always been yours Mr Darcy"

"William"

"William"

They had stopped and were close to each other, his hands clutching hers. She saw his eyes dip to her lips and she could not help but moisten them slightly. He shook himself out of his fascination with great difficulty and instead lifted her hands to his mouth and placed a lingering kiss on the back of them. They were soon afterwards joined by the Colonel and Georgiana and the news was shared and rejoiced over.

.

The party was cheerful as it returned to Gracechurch street and Mrs Gardiner could tell something important had taken place. The glowing countenance of her niece clued her in to the likely cause but she invited the party for refreshments with feigned ignorance and waited for the announcement. Mr Darcy swiftly excused himself to seek Mr Gardiner, for consent in lieu of Mr Bennet and the news was shared with Mrs Gardiner.

You would be hard pressed to find a somber face in either the Darcy or the Gardiner household for the next few days.

Easter was approaching and Darcy felt he had to travel to Kent to see his Aunt Catherine. He also knew that notification of his engagement in person was called for. Mr Bennet's consent had been given and there was to be an announcement in the times soon.

Elizabeth wanted to travel back to Longborn to see her mother and sisters. She longed for Jane at this time and wanted to start planning her upcoming wedding. It was decided they would both leave London four days before Easter and before the announcement in the papers. Thereby saving them from the likely attention it would garner.

.

Darcy spent the first two days in Kent catching up on as much business as he could, knowing that he likely would need to leave with alacrity once his engagement was announced. He had hoped to wait for a few days but one of Lady Catherine's friends had seen him with Miss Bennet and written to his aunt so the subject was broached earlier than he expected.

"Nephew, I am pleased you have come to Rosings. I had heard you were being distracted in town by some nobody. I am relieved to have you hear where I can watch you more closely. It might be a good time to formalise your engagement to Anne"

Darcy took a deep breath and looked at Richard who gave him a reassuring grin.

"I am, as always, happy to review the estate aunt. I must inform you that I will not be formalising things with my cousin" he turned to Anne "forgive me cousin, I know we had agreed not to talk of this but the time has come I am afraid"

Anne nodded her head almost imperceptibly, Darcy turned back to Lady Catherine, who was just raising her ire

"Neither Anne nor myself intend to marry each other. We have never desired it and I have only refrained from being explicit with you for her sake. I am engaged to another and the announcement will be in the paper tomorrow. There is nothing to be done but I am sorry to disappoint you"

He finished and waited for the storm to hit, he was not disappointed

"How dare you engage yourself to someone without my permission. You are engage to my daughter and your union will unite two great estates. Who is she? Who is the upstart with aspersions of being Mrs Darcy?" The pitch and tone of her voice made the two men flinch

Darcy sighed, he would like to keep her name from his aunt but there was not much point "her name is Miss Elizabeth Bennet, her fathers estate is in Hertfordshire."

"Bennet? The Bennets whose estate is entailed on my parson?. This is not to be born! She can marry Mr Collins, that will negate the scandal of you breaking the engagement. I understand he wished to marry a Bennet anyway but said the ladies of the house were trying to catch some other gentlemen residing in the neighbourhood. Evidently Miss Elizabeth felt you were a more eligible catch, but once she knows it can never be she will see reason. I shall travel to Hertfordshire to talk to her tomorrow."

With that she rose as if to make arrangements. The gentlemen were looking aghast at their aunts audacity. Darcy was momentarily frozen by the realisation that he had judged mrs Bennet so harshly and yet his aunt was allowed to behave how she wished.

"No aunt" Darcy raised his voice to stop her "you will do no such thing. Miss Bennet would never consent to marry your idiot parson, regardless of any incentive you could give her. It took much persuasion for her to agree to marry me. She is the least mercenary person you are likely to meet and will not be swayed by petty concerns. But regardless of that I am in no way inclined to break the engagement to the woman I love in favour of your scheme. I will marry Miss Bennet and if I find you trying to influence her I will cut ties instantly. Am I rightly understood?"

Richard tried not to snigger too loudly. Really they were quite similar sometimes.

"Cut ties, you would not dare. What would society think?"

"They would understand why, the moment they met Elizabeth. You have far less sway than you think you do and I am convinced they would see my side. The only person you would be hurting is Anne, and yourself for I will no longer come to arrange your affairs as I have been doing."

Lady Catherine was fuming but remained silent. Darcy took this for agreement and made his exit.

The rest of the visit was not pleasant and both Darcy and Richard agreed to curtail it. Lady Catherine was never openly rude about Elizabeth specifically but she had a lot of derogatory remarks about the poorer gentry and social climbers.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N - two chapters today. Loving the reviews I read today. Some are so enthusiastic it's fab to read!**

 **So many of you want things to go wrong! Poor E/D**

Chapter 33

When Darcy and Richard returned to town they both heaved a sigh of relief. The days in rosings had not been easy and her constant barrage of insults had been wearying. It may have been a premature sigh of relief for not half an hour later

"Richard! Darcy!"

The gentlemen in question were sat relishing the quiet after a week in Lady Catherine's company and were shocked by the poor manners displayed at Darcy house. They both moved to the door to see the Earl of Matlock divesting himself of his great coat whilst a bemused butler stood near by, waiting to show him to the gentlemen.

"There you are. What's this I hear about you, foolish boy, engaging yourself to a country nobody? I thought we had agreed you would marry for political gain. You know there are some peers that would be extremely beneficial to be aligned with. How could you disregard your family in such a way?"

During this tirade Darcy and Richard had exchanged tired glances and led the way to the study. Richard proceeded to pour a stiff drink for his father and his friend, one needing fortification the other needing to be calmed. As he passed Darcy his he whispered.

"We now know what Lady Catherine has been up to!"

Both gentlemen drank their drinks and glared at each other whilst Richard watched on trying to hide his amusement.

"Well boy, have you nothing to say?"

"I was merely waiting to ensure you had finished uncle" Darcy waited a few seconds more "I am sorry that you perceive my actions as a slight towards your family. I however will not be swayed. I have found a woman who is worthy of my name and have no regrets about convincing her to allow me the honour of granting me her hand. She will make a wonderful wife and beautiful mother and will do well in society for any who would not be blinded by a foolish sense of superiority. Georgiana thinks well of her and any gentleman who is dissuaded from courting my sister's favour due to the origins of my wife is not someone I wish to be responsible for Georgiana's wellbeing."

"You cannot expect me to be happy about this?"

"I would prefer that you refrained from judgement until you had met the lady. But if you cannot be happy I would ask that you are at least accepting of it, if only in public. It will only be your loss if you are not. I have no need for more alliances"

His uncle blustered for a few minutes more. But he knew a losing battle when he saw one.

"When can we meet her then? Lady Matlock will need to confer with her to ensure she is a success."

"I am sure she will happily oblige Lady Matlock. As to our timetable, I have no idea. We have not discussed it. I would like to take her to the lakes for our wedding tour and thence to Pemberley. I do not think we would come to town any earlier than the little season."

Darcy's discourse had taken on the mantle of rumination but as he spoke he mused about how little detail he and Elizabeth had discussed. He would need to clarify a few things when he next saw her.

He was brought back to the present by his uncle clearing his throat. Richard had an amused smirk on his face and Darcy realised he had stopped speaking and had been staring in to space.

"Perhaps you would entreat Lady Matlock to write to Miss Elizabeth and I shall convey the message? I shall be in Hertfordshire before the week is out."

The discussion concluded and Darcy began plans to return to Hertfordshire.

.

Darcy was received in the Bennet household with many a profession of regard from Mrs Bennet, a warm welcome from Jane and a brilliant smile from Elizabeth. He stopped noticing after that but if he had looked he would have seen resignation on Mary's face and giggling between Kitty and Lydia, albeit subdued. The look on the face of Mr Bennet was a combination of sadness and amusement.

When Darcy finally had some time alone, at least relatively, he wasted none of it

"You look lovely, Miss Elizabeth."

Elizabeth blushed "I thank you sir, I have missed you too"

"It seems that the announcement went well" he smiled gently at her to relieve the sudden anxiety he perceived in her countenance, he leaned in to whisper "fear not, I am not passing judgement"

He leaned away and smirked at the confused look on Elizabeth's face, coupled with the becoming blush on her cheeks.

"How did your own announcement go?" She almost regretted the question as she noticed him stiffen.

"Not especially well, I admit. But it could have been worse" he looked down at her worried face and forced himself to smile reassuringly.

She responded in kind and leaned in to whisper again "I would not wish to cause a breach, could I do anything to help?"

Darcy marvelled at the woman in front of him, putting someone else's feeling ahead of her own even though these people have shown no kindness towards her.

"Actually my aunt has written to you. She may have some, ah, suggestions, about how to go about bringing you in to the ton as Mrs Darcy. I would not have you be uncomfortable but it may help to allow her to plan your first season. She is well respected. It would not hurt to have Lady Anna Maria help too. I know she is for the country but she could be persuaded on your account."

Elizabeth smiled "I am sure that I will be more comfortable with your aunts plans that you would be!"

Darcy laughed "indeed you are correct, although I anticipate your being by my side will make the season for more enjoyable"

Unfortunately Darcy's laugh had reminded the rest of he room about his presence and he was called for an opinion on the upcoming wedding.

Jane and Elizabeth had fixed to get married on the same day. At first Elizabeth was not sure her sister would wish it but a short conversation revealed how happy Jane was to share her special day with her dearest sister and her grooms best friend. It was decided to the satisfaction of all, except Mrs Bennet, who would rather have two grand weddings to her name.

Darcy was happy that he would not have so long a wait until he married his Elizabeth, Elizabeth was happy that most of the decisions had already been made and she did not face the inevitable arguments between herself and her mother over lace. Jane would have been happy regardless and Bingley could think of nothing better than having his friend marry his to be sister. He also knew that Caroline was not happy and may as well have both events take place at the same time, restricting how long her complaints could go on for. Mr Bennet was shamefully happy to be spared the expense of two grand weddings.


	34. Chapter 34

chapter 34

For the next month the halls of Longborn rang with discussions of lace and ribbons and flowers. Elizabeth and Jane did their best to spend a portion of each day in the garden with their gentlemen. Elizabeth in particular tried her hardest to shield Mr Darcy from her more embarrassing relatives, although he repeatedly told her there was no need. Both were relieved when the Gardiner's returned to Longborn.

Elizabeth was shocked when she happened on a conversation between Mr Gardiner and Mr Darcy and she found him inviting the Gardiner's to stay at Pemberley on their way through Lambton when they were touring later that summer.

"Mr Darcy, we had not discussed having anyone to stay so soon after our wedding!"

"I assumed you would wish for them to visit. They were planning on staying in an inn not five miles from Pemberley. I could not slight my new relatives by not inviting them. It would have been unforgivable. I am sorry I did not consult you. I am used to arranging my own actions. Marriage will take some getting used to"

Elizabeth looked around, her aunt and uncle had moved in to the house and they were alone in the garden. She reached up on her toes and brushed a kiss to his lips "thank you"

He smiled at her, marvelling at the tingle left by such a slight brush of skin on skin

"If that's the thanks I get for inviting family I shall have to set about asking all and sundry to Pemberley"

They grinned at each other until a throat clearing brought them back to reality.

"I am sorry papa, did you want something?"

"Your mother was talking about lace or silk or some other such. Darcy can keep me company in my study and be spared the horrors of such a discussion"

Elizabeth smiled impishly at Darcy "I am not certain that Darcy would prefer your company right now papa" she skipped away leaving a slightly embarrassed looking Darcy with an amused Mr Bennet.

They sat and played backgammon for a while, the conversation was stilted between two men that did not tend to being loquacious.

"I was uncertain of you at first son, but I am happy to see that you care for my Lizzie"

"I do sir, with all my heart. And I will take care of her to the best of my ability. And I think that the game is mine"

Mr Bennet merely nodded "well played. And your prize is to return to the ladies"

Both gentlemen laughed and, despite the lack of general conversation, between them a mutual esteem began to grow. Elizabeth was relieved to hear that they had started to get on.

The wedding was less than a week away, Elizabeth and Jane were embroidering a set of hankies for their respective gentlemen and Kitty was trimming a bonnet.

"Oh pish!" Elizabeth and Jane looked up at the exclamation "this ribbon is not right."

"Why do you not ask Lydia for some of her ribbon, she cut an end off the one for her dress and there might be enough left for what you wish?"

"Oh Jane, that is a good idea. Where is she?"

No one knew so Kitty set off searching. Mrs Bennet had thought she was with the other girls, they had thought she was needed by Mrs Bennet. Mrs Hill had not asked her for anything, no-one had seen her since breakfast. She was not supposed to go to town with out a sister, although she had been sent on a fair number of errands lately.

The whole house was starting to worry when they heard a carriage on the drive. Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy jumped down from the bench and opened to door. Lydia jumped out and stomped past everyone running up to her room and slamming the door loud enough to be heard outside.

All the ladies looked puzzled, the gentlemen looked grim, Mr Bennet raised an eyebrow at the two gentlemen and invited them into his study. With barely a glance at Elizabeth, Darcy strode past and followed the older man to his sanctuary.

The ladies filed in to the parlour in silence and waited, Lydia could be heard noisily sobbing upstairs, Kitty made to go to see her but Mrs Bennet suggested they wait to find out what was happening before attempting such a move.

Lydia's story...

Lydia was bored and annoyed. Not only was she no longer out, that means no officers, no dancing no fun! She was also now almost invisible thanks to Jane getting married. Mama had no time for her except to ask her to do things for her sister. Elizabeth would be back soon and Lydia couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not.

She was not a stupid girl, she knew that good behaviour would allow her to be out again, maybe as soon as after Jane's wedding. She was trying to comply, but life was so boring!

"Lydia help your sister with this, Lydia fetch mama that..."

"Lydia, we need some more of the coral ribbon. Be a dear and fetch another reel from the shop in town"

Lydia stopped for a moment, town? By herself? She wasn't usually allowed but her mother had told her to go.

"Would you like me to go now mama?"

"Yes dear"

And with a big smile on her face Lydia skipped out the door. She hadn't said that she should only fetch some ribbon, there was no reason not to visit Mrs Phillips.

"Lydia dear, how wonderful to see you." Mrs Phillips gushed, then remembered "are you here with anyone?"

"No aunt, mama needed some more ribbon and sent me to Meryton to fetch some, but I could not resist popping in to see my favourite aunt!"

That was good enough for Mrs Phillips also she ushered her to the drawing room and set about finding some refreshments. Lydia sat and had some tea and looked out the window and peppered her aunt with questions about the officers. A topic of conversation that her aunt had seemingly endless things to say about. A half hour later Lydia felt she had seen and heard enough to make up for a week of boredom.

She stepped out to return home, already deciding to take her time.

"Miss Lydia, how wonderful to see you again, I have not had the pleasure for some time"

The smooth tones of a gentleman did make Lydia startle somewhat, she giggled at herself for being so silly

"Oh Mr Wickham. Well it has been rather busy in our household recently"

"Yes, congratulations on your sister's upcoming nuptials"

Lydia could not help but pull a face and Wickham laughed, charmingly, at the expression. "Maybe you need some diversion from the topic? How was your visit with your esteemed aunt?"

Lydia smiled and they talked for a few minutes

"I should be heading home"

"Might I escort you?"

Lydia paused, she remembered Lizzie's set down of Wickham, but what did she care about his telling untruths about Mr Darcy? He was handsome and seemed to be happy to talk to her, most officers did not give her the time of day now that she was not out. Not that she had much opportunity.

"I do not know Mr Wickham, what makes you think I need escorting?" She wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to flirt a little

"Well my lady, I am sworn to protect king and country, and you are a damsel in distress. What sort of gentleman would I be if I did not offer you a dashing escort to ensure your safe return home"

Lydia laughed at such an overly gallant answer. "Well how could I refuse then?"

Their conversation was light and full of flirtations, which Lydia loved. Here was someone that treated her like a lady and not a little girl! She bade him farewell at the lane and he kissed the back of her hand lingering slightly longer than strictly necessary and she blushed and giggled before turning and skipping in to the house.

The next few weeks were filled with Lydia seeking opportunities to venture in to Meryton, all in the name of being helpful. If Mrs Bennet had no tasks for her she would try Hill or cook. She managed to find a reason to be sent to Meryton about twice a week. Each time she would pay a visit to her aunt and then would find Mr Wickham waiting for her to walk her home.

He talked about his life as an officer and how much he missed her at evening events. He would flatter her and she would flirt and tease. Each time they parted he would kiss her hand and linger a little longer.

Lydia was totally infatuated. She was so bored at home that these hour walks represented all that was fun and lively in her world. His kisses would leave her heart fluttering. To her young impressionable mind this was the height of love, for what was love if not excellent conversation with a handsome officer and butterflies in the stomach?

When he addressed her one day, a week before her sisters wedding, she was more than happy to listen.

"Miss Lydia, these walks are the only part of my days that have any meaning. You are the most beautiful lady of my acquaintance and to part from you is torture. I love you and wish to marry you"

"Oh Mr Wickham!"

"My dear" he brought his hands up to cup her face "you know your father will never consent. He will say you are too young, or your to-be brother will put a stop to it. He had always been jealous of me and would not take kindly to our love"

"Oh"

"I cannot live without you, please tell me you feel the same"

"Oh Mr Wickham, there is but one man in the world I love. But I do not understand, what shall we do? I cannot bear to be parted from you."

"We could elope?"

Lydia giggled "what a fine thing if I were to be wed before my sisters. I the youngest of them all. Kitty would be green with envy"

"Can you get away? Two days hence? We can travel to Gretna green and be married before your sisters if that is your wish"

She breathlessly agreed and he pressed his lips to hers before pulling away. "You must tell no one"


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N a conit he'd great big thank you to readers and reviewers. After some evaluation (prompted by some reviews) I have adjusted some of the dialog in one of the chapters past. No major plot changes, just more feelings.**

 **next couple of chapters are hard on poor Lizzie. I am sorry, I had meant to take it easy on ODC but this just kinda happened... Sorry.**

Chapter 35

Lydia was grateful for the distraction in the house and she kept herself quiet and found it all too easy to attract no notice. On the morning of her agreement she packed a small bag and tucked it in a bush at the end of the drive before breakfast, then sat through the meal with her sisters. She tried to feel sad, but she felt only excitement, what an adventure!

When she told her mother she was going for a walk she barely got a response. She huffed and turned her back on her family home.

She met Mr Wickham in the officers quarters. Most were already at training and so she managed to enter his tent with no witnesses.

"Miss Lydia, it is lovely to see you." He brought her close for an embrace. "Did you bring your pin money? We will need it to help get us to Gretna green"

"I have no pin money, I spent it this month already."

"WHAT?" He pushed her away from him "you mean you have come here with nothing?"

Lydia shrieked at his handling of her, they got no further.

.

Mr Darcy was expecting his sister shortly. He knew that the militia were to decamp to Brighton soon and he had ventured in to speak to Colonel Forster. He was a sensible man and knew his cousin well.

"Colonel. I wonder if I might ask a favour?"

"I owe Richard one anyway, I am sure he would be happy for me to repay you"

Darcy chuckled "yes, I am certain he would not mind me owing him. It concerns one of your officers."

"Mr Wickham I presume?"

Darcy nodded

"Lazy, but charming. I hope you do not wish for me to promote him"

"Good god no. I was wondering if he could be sent ahead to ready the militia quarters in Brighton?"

The colonel thought for a while "I was going to send captain Carter and lieutenant Sanderson, but Wickham would do just as well. Might I enquire as to the reason?"

"I cannot give specifics, suffice to say I would be far happier with him away from me and my family."

The colonel nodded, "shall we tell him the good news together? His tent is on he way back to the main road"

"I would rather not, but I shall walk with you for a while"

It was whilst walking they heard the lady shout. The gentlemen looked at each other in shock "that came from Wickham's quarters"

They both ran together and burst through the door to see Lydia and Wickham arguing.

"What is the meaning of this" the colonel raised his voice enough to be heard and obeyed but not enough to carry through the camp.

Both the guilt parties stopped and turned to the colonel, when Wickham saw Darcy he smirked

"Well Miss Lydia has presented herself to my chambers, as you see. What an interesting family those Bennets seem to be"

He did not see the smack coming "how dare you suggest such a thing" Lydia was shaking with rage "you asked me to marry you"

"Enough" Darcy was quiet but menacing "have you compromised her?"

"Well she is in my rooms, what do you think?"

Darcy looked on in disgust before turning to Lydia "has he?"

She frowned, not fully understanding "I have only been here these five minutes."

Darcy nodded and turned to talk quietly to the colonel. "It seems I may owe you two favours"

"I will send him away now, I will not speak of anything I have seen. You do not owe me for that. The militia does not receive ready welcome many places, I would not like the whole regiment to be tainted by one bad apple. You may be sure I will deal with this"

Darcy nodded, rounded up Lydia and shooed her out of the militia camp. Bingley had been browsing a store whilst Darcy completed his business and when he saw Darcy ushering a sulking Lydia ahead of him he knew something had gone wrong.

"Not here Bingley"

He ushered the girl into the carriage and the two gentlemen climbed up next to the driver.

.

The conversation with Mr Bennet went as expected.

"The girl has been so quiet these last few months, I had almost forgotten about her"

Darcy tried to hide the frustration he wished to show at Mr Bennet's lack of interest in his daughters.

"She has not learned anything."

"If I may sir?" Darcy waited for Mr Bennet's nod "I know of a school that might benefit Lydia. It is strict but fair and good at teaching girls how to deport themselves in society"

They discussed it some more, it seemed like the only feasible situation. Darcy did not want to be arranging details after his wedding so offered to ride to london to make he arrangements and bring back the paper work for Mr Bennet. It was agreed and Darcy set off, knowing he had to make haste.

He took his leave of the ladies but Elizabeth had left the parlour to talk to Lydia after the gentlemen had failed to appear. She had not yet come down. Darcy could not wait and, although Jane offered to fetch her, he did not know if the conversation that was going on should be interrupted.

"I thank you Miss Bennet but I must make haste and I would not wish to interrupt the difficult conversation that is going on upstairs. I bid you all good day"

.

The conversation upstairs was not going well. Lydia was showing hardly any signs of either repentance or sense.

"Lydia, what happened?"

"We should have been married, Mr Darcy is so high handed. How dare he interrupt us like that! We were off to Gretna green. Oh how I love my Wickham"

"Lydia, you can't mean you went to see Mr Wickham with the intention of eloping. You know he is not a man to be trusted"

"What care I for silly stories. He is the handsomest man that ever lived"

"You will care very much when you have nothing to live upon and he has abandoned you for the local tavern"

"Oh my Wickham loves me too much"

"Lydia what happened?"

"Well Wickham was cross for I had no money, I mean why would I have brought money? He never told me to bring any. Why would he not have some? It cannot cost that much to travel to Scotland can it? And a soldier is such a dashing profession, he must earn enough"

Elizabeth sighed, there was so much wrong with the words coming out of Lydia it was hard to know where to begin. She massaged her temples against the headache that was forming.

"He was cross, then what?"

"Well he hurt me. And I shouted and the next thing I know Mr Darcy and Colonel Forster come in and Mr Darcy practically dragged me out of there. I do not understand him at all"

"So Wickham hurt you and Darcy saved you from him? How is this Mr Darcy's fault?"

"Well he... I mean he shouldn't have. Well my heart is broken" the last was said so sternly, with so little feeling that Lizzie found it hard to credit.

"Lydia. You have endangered all of our reputations with your little stunt today. If you are not actually hurt I have nothing further to say to you, you will stay here until mother or father call for you"

And with that Lizzie turned away and left her sister to her denial.

.

Lizzie returned to the parlour to find that Mr Bennet had told the ladies that Lydia had been caught trying to sneak off to see an officer and that she had been stopped. He told them Mr Darcy had left on business and that he was not to be disturbed. Elizabeth heard this from Jane and so she could not ask Mr Bennet what this business was.

"Mama, what did Mr Darcy say?"

"Oh I don't know. He said something about Lydia and that he must go to town."

"Did he say when he would return?"

Mrs Bennet looked up "No!. Oh he has abandoned us all!. Oh silly Lydia, how could she disgrace us so! Oh my nerves" and with much wailing and calls for smelling salts she left her daughters, barely noticing the looks of shock and dismay on their faces.

"Is that true Jane?" Elizabeth's voice was just a whisper "did he say he had to leave with no indication that he would return?"

Jane looked on her sister with sympathy "he said he had urgent business in town and that he could not delay and wait to speak to you. He knew that the conversation you were having would be difficult and so did not wish to interrupt"

"Did he leave a message for me?"

Jane just shook her head "Lizzie what happened? Papa told us nothing"

"Lydia tried to elope, with Mr Wickham. Mr Darcy must feel that the family is tainted, indeed how could he not! Who would connect themselves willingly to such a sister. She is even foolish enough to believe that she is the victim and Darcy the villain" her emotions went unchecked and she sank to her knees and sobbed.

Jane comforted her as best she could but had no words to contradict her sisters conclusions, only hope.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N - so very sorry for the delay in posting. Thank you all for the reviews. Some very interesting thoughts there!**

 **i had thought to delay the happy ending but I am reading a very angst heavy book and I couldn't bring myself to prolong things! Poor E &D have been through so much in so many stories! So...**

Chapter 36

Darcy rode away from Longbourn with the singular purpose of removing Miss Lydia from her current situation and curbing the likely spread of gossip. He had not thought how his actions might be interpreted and so set about accomplishing his task with the single mindedness of one not used to thinking of others first.

Elizabeth tried to talk to her father

"Papa?"

"Not now Lizzie!"

"But papa" the last was almost a whisper, her emotions were too close to the surface and she was finding it hard to control her emotions. Mr Bennet did not notice his daughters distress and he dismissed her without a word of comfort, she was left to assume the worst. She returned to her room to wallow in self pity.

Mr Bingley called and was told both versions of the story, having left Darcy and Mr Beenet to their discussion earlier in the day. He assured Jane that he would stand by her and could not shed light on Darcy's intention except to say his friend was honourable.

Elizabeth waited for word the next day but none was forthcoming. Lydia was banned from leaving her room and her father continued to refuse to see anyone, claiming urgent business. He was actually reviewing the estate ledgers to find enough money to send Lydia to school, although he spent a good proportion of each day chastising himself for his lack of care. The irony of him now completely ignoring his other daughters in their time of need was lost on him.

The morning of the third day since Lydia's failed elopement dawned bright and sunny. Elizabeth watched the room get lighter, she had not slept again. No letters had arrived, Georgiana had not arrived at Netherfield as expected and Lizzie could only assume that the wedding was off. She rose and dressed, all in a daze, and walked out of Longborn. She did not know which direction she walked, she did not care. She was numb.

Darcy returned mid morning, a place had been secured for Lydia, she could travel to the school the day after the wedding. Mr Wickham had been removed from Meryton and would find himself under exceptionally close watch and the threat of debtors prison would keep his silence, not that there was much to say. He had escorted his sister to Netherfield, she had delayed her journey to travel with him, and then rode on to see the family and pass on the news. When he arrived he found only Jane and Bingley, with Mary chaperoning in the corner.

Jane was the first up

"Oh Mr Darcy. Welcome back. I am so pleased you have returned"

Darcy looked puzzled "of course I have"

Bingley jumped up "Darcy we had quite despaired of you. What have you been doing?"

Darcy looked even more puzzled "has Mr Bennet not explained what called me away?"

Bingley and Jane exchanged glances "no sir" Jane thought to add more but left it at that.

"And you were not expecting me back?"

Jane looked embarrassed to be discussing such a thing but her look was enough

"Bingley, I told you I would be back of course?"

Bingley looked a little silly "No Darcy. You did not tell me anything"

Darcy took a deep breath "oh good god, where is Elizabeth? Tell me she does not think I just abandoned her?" The look on Jane's face was enough to make Darcy start to panic "please Miss Bennet, I must see Elizabeth, Miss Elizabeth, immediately"

Jane left to fetch her "of course"

When she left Darcy rounded on Bingley "why has Mr Bennet not explained to everyone where I have been?"

"How am I to know? Mr Bennet has barely left his study, Mrs Bennet seemed convinced you had abandoned her, she had little thought for Elizabeth. I told them that you were honourable and would not just abandon them but I had no idea what had happened"

Darcy ran his hand over his face "what have I done? I was so busy thinking about getting it done I didn't stop to think what I was leaving behind."

Jane returned saying that Elizabeth had not been seen that morning

"What?"

"Mrs Hill says she walked out early and she does not seem to have returned"

Both Darcy and Bingley lept up and Darcy stormed in to Mr Bennet's study

"Mr Bennet, where is Elizabeth?"

"How am I to know?"

"Can you explain to me why the whole house thinks I have abandoned them?"

"Why would they think such a thing?"

"Because you saw fit to not tell them where I have been and hid yourself away in your study for three days while your wife was shrieking about having lost me and your daughter now believes I have abandoned her and is now missing" every word came out in a rush but Darcy had no time.

"You must order a search immediately" he turned to Jane "what are the two most likely destinations?"

Jane told him two spots that Elizabeth frequented on her walks, he asked Bingley to ride to one whilst he rode to the other and turned to Mr Bennet "you need to organise a search of other places."

With that he turned on his heel and shouted for his horse to be readied. As he rode in the direction Jane had indicated he took turns at cursing himself Mr Bennet, Mrs Bennet and Wickham in equal parts for allowing this to happen. He ached for what his Elizabeth must have gone through.

His horse climbed the slope up to Oakham point and he prayed he would find her. When he reached the top there was no sign of her. Her looked around but could see nothing. He was just about to turn away when he saw a piece of ribbon on the ground near the rocky outcrop. He moved fearfully toward it and looked over the edge. He was used to Derbyshire where crags and outcrops of rocks were common. Drops could be precarious. Hertfordshire was tame in comparison but there was still a slight drop here. And there, on the ledge was Elizabeth, she was curled up in a ball. He could not see any wounds.

"Elizabeth!" He shouted, the ball moved slightly. He scrambled down next to her and cupped her face. "Elizabeth please wake up"

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled "such a nice dream"

"Please Elizabeth, wake up, you are not dreaming. I am here. I will never leave you again. Are you hurt"

All the time he spoke he moved his hands to different parts to check for injuries. There were some scratches on the palms of her hands but he could find nothing else.

By now Elizabeth was more awake "is it really you?"

He smiled gently at her "it is me. I never left you. I was helping find somewhere for Lydia. I am sorry I did not stop to tell you. If I had known that your father would not explain, or your mother would come to such a ridiculous conclusion I would never have left without speaking to you first."

By now Elizabeth had sat up and focussed on his face, tears were running down her face but she had never felt so happy.

"You did not leave me?"

"No dearest loveliest Elizabeth. I would never, nay I could never do such a thing. You are a part of my heart now and to lose you would be to lose my heart."

She just stared in to his eyes, hers conveying her love for him. When his lips met hers she finally believed he was back and they kissed gently. Slowly he moved his lips against hers and their kiss deepened. It was only a few minutes but felt like hours to the two of them. When he pulled away he asked

"What happened? Why were you on the ledge?"

"I was standing on the edge of the Rock and turned and slipped on some loose stones. I did not fall far but I twisted my ankle and could not get up." She looked down "I did not wish to get up"

"Oh Elizabeth" he gathered her close and held her tight, comforting her with his embrace.

"Come we must get you home. Are you able to walk?"

"Oh yes, it's just a sprain, I barely feel it now"

She did lean heavily on him for the climb but was mostly alright to walk. Darcy did insist she rode his horse whilst he walked along side and only the threat of him carrying her home if she did not allow his way caused her to relent and be helped atop his mount.

On the way home he explained his idea for Lydia and discussed the place he had found. He also talked to her about how much he had missed her and all the places he would like to take her when he had got her to London.

By the time they reached home both were feeling much happier for having spent some time alone and back in each other's presence.

Darcy was not happy with Mr or Mrs Bennet and the way they had behaved but, for Elizabeth's sake, did not dwell on it. He looked forward to the time he could take her home, with him, and he would not rely on anyone else to look after her.


	37. Chapter 37

Second update tonight

Chapter 37

Happy was the day that Mrs Bennet got rid of her two most deserving daughters. Both ladies looked exceptional in their gowns and both grooms could not be more happy with the respective brides. Elizabeth insisted her ankle was fine and if anyone noticed a slight limp, no one commented.

The look on Darcy's face was enough to make even the most hard hearted of people smile. He may not have smiled the silly goofy smile that adorned Mr Bingley's face but his happiness was no less obvious. Elizabeth walked towards her future sure in the knowledge that she was walking towards a good life. Not because her man was wealthy or well connected but because he loved her, fully and completely.

The wedding breakfast was elegantly laid. Mrs Bennet was nothing if not an excellent hostess and she set an exceptional table. The event would be talked about for years to come. Many would comment on the number of dishes or the quality of the champagne (Darcy had procured a few bottles from his London home). Those who cared most merely commented on the happiness of the two couples and how well suited the ladies each seemed to their respective gentlemen.

After a few hours Elizabeth could see her husband was tiring of the company and she suggested it was time to leave. She gave her sisters an extra embrace each and a kiss for each of her parents before she boarded the luxury coach headed for London.

Once on their way Elizabeth sighed and sat back in to the seat and gazed upon her husband. She flushed remember wig the last time they were alone.

Darcy smiled a lopsided smile at his blushing wife "that look is very becoming but it does provoke me to ask after your thoughts my dear"

Elizabeth's breath hitched with the easy way the endearment fell from his lips. She looked wide eyed at him.

"Come now my love" he shifted in his seat and was suddenly sat next to her, and very close, doing nothing for her equanimity "will you not share with me?"

Elizabeth's lips curved in a small smile as she found her courage rising "why Mr Darcy, am I not allowed any secrets now we are married?"

He smiled at her tease "am I still Mr Darcy to you?"

She arched an eyebrow "Darcy?" She said it as a question.

"My first name if you please" his face had moved towards hers as if he had no control

She smiled up at him, a hint of mischief in her eyes "mister?"

"Minx" he growled as his lips met hers.

The carriage clattered away from Meryton and on toward their new life.

Epilogue

Lydia only found out about her path after the happy couples had left for their new homes. She ranted and raved about her fate but eventually realised that such action was a waste of her energy. She was surprised to find that school was a lot of fun and that there were many out there with similar temperaments. She did learn how to behave within the bounds of propriety but did not lose that enjoyment of life which was part of her character. She emerged eighteen months later all the better for her education and with some excellent connections to boast about back home.

The exposure of Mrs Bennet to the more refined ladies of the ton did teach her some manners and the security brought through her daughters marriage also allayed some of her fears of the hedgerows. She did not become universally sensible, much to her husband's relief, but she became much more bearable and even managed to visit London without bringing too much of a blush to her daughter's cheeks.

Mr and Mrs Bingley only stayed at Netherfield a twelve month. They found that the proximity of Jane's original home was not conducive to Jane establishing herself as a mistress of an estate, despite Mrs Bennet's improvements. Bingley found a home close to Pemberley and the sisters were joyful when they were living within thirty miles of each other. Thirty miles of good road of course!

Mr and Mrs Gardiner remained on the most intimate of terms with the Darcys and the Bingleys and were frequently found travelling northwards to visit. All of the Bennet sisters also enjoyed visits with their newly married sisters. They were indeed thrown in to the paths of rich men, it is even possible they may find suitable men to marry, someday.

Lady Anna Maria was in delicate condition and bore a son in her country home with Charlotte holding her hand throughout. Mr Megash was suitably happy with his son and spent a respectable amount of time with him. After her child was born no one questioned her when she chose to spend most of the time in the country with her son and her companion. They lived quite happily and comfortably and only a few dared to question their arrangement. Those few did not do well when they did.

Mr Hervey returned to his ways until Cupid struck him with an unexpected arrow which made him reform somewhat and settled in to a quiet and comfortable life with said lady.

Miss Howson and Miss Lucy Bingley were delighted to share some of their season with Mrs Darcy. All felt the benefit of such an alliance and even Mr Darcy was grateful for a few people to dance and converse with when his wife was otherwise occupied. Lady Anna Maria did return to town for Elizabeth's first ball and was very open in her support of the new Mrs Darcy, which helped pave her way in society. Lord and Lady Matlock were outwardly supportive of Elizabeth but she knew she had a hard journey to win their respect and friendship behind closed doors.

Mr Darcy got his wish and brought Elizabeth back to his beloved Pemberley after the season was over. Their marriage and her time in society brought such satisfaction to Elizabeth she thought at times she did not deserve such happiness. To say her time was free of trials would be both unlikely and rather dull. Let's just say it is another story.

 **A/N - thank you all for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have loved writing it. I am working on another story but it is based in a fantasy world as I wanted a new challenge. Witches and the like. Probably not everyone's cuppa tea but I wanted to try something different.**

 **I also have a couple of plot bunnies in my head for traditional what if stories and potentially a sequel to the original with the Darcy offspring. All just thoughts in my head at the moment. :)**

 **anyway lovely readers that is it from me for now. Good night and happy festive season to everyone.**


End file.
